The Reason I Love You
by zyeIN
Summary: Kyo is now starting to remember most of the memories he once lost...but now that somebody was plotting something to ensure that Kyo's life ends, what will Yuki, Tohru and the rest of the Sohma's do?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i don't own Furuba..i wish to though...**

**first fanfic...so plssss....i'm begging don't kill me!!!!**

**The Reason I Love You**

**Chapter One**

"Okay, how's this? We make it a garden wedding?" chirped a young woman happily, clapping her hands as she jumped in excitement.

"Are you sure 'bout this? I mean, I'm okay as long as there's a wedding. I'm not sure 'bout you though," said a young orange-haired man, standing with his hands on his hips, staring straight at the young woman in front of him, an eyebrow arch upwards.

"Of course, Kyo-kun! It'd be wonderful and simple, with all the cheery blossoms, and the green grass, the white linen, the white silk, the beautiful blue sky, the—"

"Okay, okay...I get it, I get it. Lovely," Kyo cut Tohru's words, chuckling and ruffled her long, brown hair. "You talk too much." He smirked.

"I thought that's the reason you like me so much?" she said, playing with him.

"Well, it is, but that's not exactly the main reason though." He grinned playfully at his fiancée. Tohru's eyes widen. "It's not?"

"Nope." He shook, pretending to frown.

"Then, what is it that you like so much about me?" she asked, tilting her head a little, eager to know the answer. Kyo leaned lower so that their faces were mere inches to each other, putting his index finger on his lips as he smiled before whispered, "It's a secret."

Tohru pouted and Kyo stifled a tiny laugh seeing her expression. He leaned back, putting his hand on her cheek, slowly stroking it. Tohru blushed as he caressed her lovingly but remained pouting. "How come you never tell me the real reason?"

Kyo merely looked at her, still stroking her cheek with his fingers. "Hmm? It wouldn't be a secret anymore now would it, if I tell you?" he chuckled. "Anyway, I don't think I would tell someone who forgot her own first kiss." He smirked. Tohru blushed redder as she heard him. She turned her head away from him.

"Um, um...That's not...It's not that I've forgotten, it's just...I-I don't exactly know...when...it happened," her voice soften as every each word she spoke; now staring intently at the ground below. Kyo snorted quietly, smiling so.

Kyo looked around him once more. The Sohma territory sure is big. Now both Tohru and he were standing in the middle of the beautiful garden at the Sohma main house, for which he himself had never step foot on before, even for being a Sohma. The garden consists of a manmade lake, and the cherry blossom trees waiting to bloom along the small pathway, with a gorgeous brownish red bridge by the lake. The scenery itself was excruciatingly a beauty. Some garden wedding it would be.

"So, about the dresses?" he turned his gaze back to the petite girl, "You told me Ayame's already ready with them?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, he said that he made the most gorgeous looking dress there is especially for me!" She grinned. Kyo scoffed.

"I just hope he didn't do anything weird with them, or else..."he said under his breath, glancing sideways at the lake. _That would just ruin the wedding, _he thought to himself. Imagining Tohru wearing something idiotic or weird is slightly off books, for some reason. He looked at her again. _I trust you this one time, Ayame...Just one._

"So..."he held her hands in his lightly, "another month left for us huh?"

Tohru smiled the smile he loved the most, and nodded. He noticed a slight twinge of pink on both sides of her cheeks. "Yes," she said lovingly. Kyo gripped her hands tighter and leaned down slowly. "Aishiteru..." he said, before pressing his lips lightly onto hers. He smiled slightly as he felt her kissed him back. After somewhat like forever (which actually holds only a few brief seconds), he broke the kiss, staring down at her caressing her chin with his thumb.

"Let's go home; Shishou for sure is waiting for you to cook dinner, as always." Kyo smiled his rare smile at her.

"Well, he wouldn't have to wait for me and cook for himself if you aren't complaining too much, Kyo-kun." She giggled.

"Oh, so you're saying you would eat those _charcoals_ he burnt, then?" he asked, smirking. Tohru giggled harder and shook her head, "no, possibly not." And they walked all the way into the main house, hand-in-hand.

***

"My, my. Look at the time goes, isn't it a little too fast? Right, honey?"

Akito blushed as she glanced darkly at her husband before shook her head wearily.

"Why yes, Gure-san! You're very right! Time does fly so fast even for someone speedy like me couldn't catch up with it!" the yelling Ayame almost made everyone around him deaf. Shigure nodded, understood, somewhat serious looking. "Yes, time flies. Now our little Kyonkichi is heading to the most crucial part of being a man."

"What exactly do you mean by 'crucial'? Is getting married that _horrible_ to you?" asked Akito.

"No, no. Not at all." Shigure shook. "It is just that little Kyon-Kyon should actually manage others rather than only himself like he used to. Marriage is not simple, once you tie the knot there's no turning back."

"He had managed better than you do Shigure," said a tiresome looking Hatori. Mayuko, who was cradling her son on her lap, merely expressing the most tiresome and irksome look at Shigure. Sometimes she wonders how on earth that her husband could ever relate to these people. She shook her head, sighing as she did.

"Why Ha'ri-san...Of course he had managed, he's a grown tom cat now," said Ayame, Mine who was sitting right next to him nodded. "Certainly he could manage another cute little kitty cat along with cuter kittens to come!"

"Isn't that a little too fast forward?" asked Yuki to his brother. "They're not even married yet."

"Ohohohoh, but Yuki-kun, one may not be seen from the outside only you know," Ayame quoted, waving his index finger in front of his younger brother's nose. "Who knows what lies within them when they turned wild?"

"If he heard you say that Aya-niisan, you're toast," said Haru from a little corner of the room, with Rin at his side.

"Oh, but he didn't, did he now? Only time will tell if what I say is true, and that our Kyonkichi might turned beastly as he deflowered our precious flow—OWW!!" Ayame yelled as he felt a sudden blow on his head. He felt his head, feeling the slightly raising lump on his now throbbing head. He looked up behind him, only to discover a red and angry looking Kyo, with his fist clutched tightly at his side.

"I heard that you twerp!" Kyo said angrily, controlling his anger at the same time. Tohru looked a little confused (she didn't hear Ayame...or maybe she did, she's just quite too dense to get what he meant anyway). She looked at Kyo and Ayame back and forth, started to get panic.

"OWW! Tori-san! Help your comrade! Kyonkichi-kun hurt me!!" he cried.

"Served you right for being too stupid..." Hatori remained to his spot, now reading a newspaper.

"Gure-san! Help me! How could he hit me, when I, Sohma Ayame, the most beautiful and gorgeous tailor in the whole of Japan, possibly the whole world, who gracefully and generously offered to him tailoring his wedding attire, offered the most wonderful wedding dress ever for his beautiful and lovely soon-to-be little wife? This is so unfair!" he pretended to cry harder. Tohru started to feel guilty now, looking at his state. Kyo and the others rolled their eyes, exhausted by his self-complimenting.

"Please Ayame-san. Don't cry. Kyo didn't mean to hit you," Tohru pleaded, Kyo snorted mumbled 'I did' under his breath, "we'll make it up to you."

"Oi, don't you go pitying him." Kyo crossed his arms on his chest, "Serve him right. He's lucky I didn't crush him to a pulp."

"But, Kyo-kun...He did help us with the dresses. Don't you think we should be a bit more grateful for what he did for us?" Tohru pleaded to Kyo.

"True, true. See Kyonkichi-kun? You should be more considerate you know."

"I'd be more considerate if you managed to act your age better, you snake!"

"Now, now you two, quiet why don't you? Ayame, please...just for a bit, be quiet?" said Hatori wearily.

"Roger that Tori-san!" Ayame shut his mouth as soon as Hatori shot a death glare at him and made a mock salute at the doctor. Kyo snorted. Tohru stifled a nervous laugh before guiding Kyo to the floor to sit with everybody else. Kyo suddenly remembered that he needed to get back home to Kazuma's house that he stood up once more. Tohru and the rest turn to stare at him.

"Kyo-kun?" said Tohru, looking at her fiancé, confused. Kyo looked down to her, "I just remembered something. We need to get back to Shishou's place remember?"

"Oh, yes! I'm so sorry Kyo-kun, I totally forgot!" she said, hitting at one side of her head.

"Kazuma-san's expecting you?" asked Shigure. Kyo nodded once, frowning. "Yeah, it's just because he wants Tohru to cook dinner tonight."

"He's cooking hasn't improve much, has it?" asked Haru smirking. Kyo sighed deeply. "He's still dreadfully suck at cooking as much as Yuki does really." Yuki grimace at the comment as everybody laughed at him.

"Now I understand how much you have suffered Kyo, living with him, for I know Yuki's cooking is just as poisonous," sniggered Shigure glancing at Yuki, who was now red in the face. "Hey, I wasn't _that _bad! I mean, at least it's not _poisonous_..." he stammered.

"Still you can't say that your cooking healthy Yuki. For even how much I love you, I still must say that you do really suck at it," said Haru unaware of Rin's glare at him, murderous. Yuki heaved a long sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to say such things again Haru..." he said under his breath, shaking his head a little.

"Well, anyway, got to go. We need to get something on the way there for dinner too," Kyo turned to Tohru once more, "you coming?" Tohru smiled and nodded. Kyo's lips upturned a bit, unnoticed by the others before he held out his hand for Tohru to reach and nod his head pointing outside. Tohru took his hand, getting up, blushing as the others smirked at the couple before them.

"See you all later then." Tohru blushed as she smiled at the group, waving her slender hand.

"Yes sure. Walk safely!" chirped Shigure, Ayame and Mine, waving a little too enthusiastically in response.

"They are not walking, they're riding," said Yuki exasperated. Kyo and Tohru walked hand in hand towards to front door and to the clearing where Kyo parked his motorbike. Once they were both on the bike, Kyo rode off to the road with Tohru clinging to him behind his back to Kazuma's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**standard disclaimer.....**

**reallyyyyyyyyy sorry if i'm suck at this...forgive me...TT_TT**

**The Reason I Love You**

**Chapter Two**

The Sohma house hadn't been busy for quite a while, but today it sure is noisy and hectic. Everyone is busy with their task preparing for the upcoming wedding in a week. The head of the Sohma was busying herself commanding her inferiors to make the wedding a success. Her husband was busying himself doing...God-knows-what...which apparently made her heated up at him.

"Shigure, would you mind helping if you got nothing to do?" Akito said with her hands on her hips, glaring at her husband, who was smiling broadly.

"Hmm? I am helping." Shigure said, ever so innocently.

"Oh really? Helping what exactly?" she said sarcasm.

"Well, looking after you of course!" he said like it was the obvious thing and grinned.

"I don't need a look after, I need help with this mess," she pointed at the crowded room.

"Dear, you know you'll always need my care, especially now that you're carrying an innocent life within your belly," Shigure said teasing as he rubbed her middle. Akito blushed. "Stop that," she growled. "Fine if you don't want to help, I'll just do it myself then." She went into the room and started cleaning, helping the servants. Shigure chuckled at his wife and slowly walked to her side.

"I'm sorry dearest, it's just that I love teasing you so much," he kissed her cheek. "You know, I haven't had the chance to inform you this morning that there's a mail for you. I left it on the kotatsu in the reading room.

"Mail? Who's it from?"

"I dunno. It didn't seem formal though, but it doesn't look like it's any good."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, judging by the look of the envelope, it seemed like it had been crumpled and the handwriting is forceful. By the way, I was an ex-writer wasn't I, of course I can tell..." Shigure seemed proud of himself. Akito ignored him and thought for a while. After a few seconds she called one of the girls who were cleaning up the room to go get her the letter.

A few minutes later, the girl came back and hands in the letter to Akito. Shigure was right, the letter doesn't seem right. The envelope is creased, and the handwriting looked as if the person who wrote it was in complete distress. They even poke a tiny hole on the envelope on the dot. Akito frowned as she stared at it. Shigure gazed at it with somewhat curious look plastered on his face. Akito decided to unveil the contents.

Once she opens the envelope, she slid out a white paper. She stared at the letter before her eyes, shocked at first, and then frowning slightly. Shigure noticed his wife's expression changed drastically. "What does it say?" Akito handed him the letter, disgusted. Shigure took it and started to read. The letter didn't say much and it wasn't handwritten. It was actually a patch job. All the letters were cut and pasted on the piece of paper. It read: Stop whatever you're doing or you'll regret it!

"Is this some sort of threat?" Shigure said humoured. Akito frowned again. "I don't know who the bastard who sent this _ridiculous_ thing. What exactly does it mean anyway?"

"It probably just a lame joke. Don't bother."

"Maybe..." Akito took the letter from Shigure and read the letter once again. "They seem to know that we're busy though. Do you think they're spying on us?"

"It's probably some joke from somebody who's a Sohma we didn't notice. Just leave it. Didn't you say that you want to clear up this mess?" asked Shigure, smiling at her. Akito looked around her, back to her senses and started cleaning as well with her husband, ignoring the letter, which what was clearly a mistake.

***

"So, how's Tohru-chan's doing?" a bubbly voice rang through the earpiece. Haru smiled, "She's doing great. Beaming and all, Kyo apparently couldn't get enough of her, though, judging by his happy face. Anyway, how's Tokyo?"

"Tokyo's fine. Bit busy and kinda happening over here. You should come and see for yourself Haru." Momiji was currently in college somewhere in Tokyo, studying business. His father had decided on passing on the hotel to him once he's ready. His mother didn't quite get the idea yet, because she still doesn't know that he's her son, but he's been visiting his family more often nowadays. Momo was so excited when Momiji told her that he would love to be her big brother, and they went out lots of times, spending perfect quality time together. Haru and the others are obviously happy for him.

"So Tohru's gonna get marry huh? I'm happy for her." He said. Haru imagined that Momiji was smiling on the other line.

"Yup."

"But I regret she's marrying the bully, though..."sighed Momiji. Perplexed, but not quite showing it, by the statement, Haru asked, "Eh? You still didn't get over her did you?"

"Not really," he said. His tone teasing. "I always have and always will love her Haru. It's just hard to let go you know."

"Kyo won't be too happy if he heard you say that Momiji. He's still couldn't cope things too well with Tohru having a bunch of admirers back at Kyoto."

"Serve him right for being with such a cute and adorable girl like her," Momiji sniggered. "So I'm guessing he's relieved huh, that he can at last have her all for himself? I can just see his smug face right now."

"Relieved maybe. More to nervous to me. Sometimes he looks excited, and then there's a time when he get all this nervous and got all clumsy and all. Didn't seem like him much. But, all in all, he's smiling a lot more these days I notice."

"Geez, can't wait to tease him again once I see him."

"You might. He's smiling and clumsy, but he's a lot more tougher now after all these three years extra training."

"All the more reason to tease. If he's fully trained he didn't have to be so nervous now doesn't he?"

"Training martial arts and getting married are two different things Momiji. Don't mix them up. Say, you didn't have class today?"

"Cancelled. So I get to play all day long, hehe." Momiji grin his childish grin.

"No wonder you sounded so joyous. When's your break coming up?"

"Nowhere near the corner," he pouted. "But I will be asking for lifts for Tohru-chan's wedding. So tell her not to worry 'cause I won't miss it!" Haru smiled.

"Good. 'Kay Momiji, I really gotta dash now Rin's already staring at me with somewhat fire in her eyes. I wonder why."

"Is there something you suppose to do at home that you didn't do?" Momiji guessed.

"Apparently I forgot something. I was helping her with the decorations. We're in charge of that."

"Cool, can't wait to see the result. Hey Haru, send my hugs and kisses for Tohru would you? Tell her I missed her so much and I can't wait to see her again." Momiji pleaded.

"Okay. Anything for Kyo?" Haru asked.

"Tell him I sent him punch and kicks, and that I really don't bother 'bout him at all. And tell everyone I miss them too 'kay?" Haru nodded silently, "sure thing. Good luck in Tokyo bunny!"

"Okay, wish me all the best in my upcoming test. Bye, send my love to Rin!" Haru heard a click at the end, and then he flipped his phone close and walked to a steaming Rin.

***

Kyo was holding Tohru's hand, more like gripping in a way. He's nervous, very, very nervous. It's not like he hadn't had meetings with him before, it's just seeing him again made him all shaking head to foot all over. Tohru noticed this, and started to get really worried as she saw him getting paler every step they took.

"Kyo-kun, are you all right?"

Kyo was dozing and shaking and paling and...didn't quite know how to put it anymore. Anyway, he's really nervous now, and if he's not careful, he's gonna find himself puking all the way there. "I-I'm okay..." he said silently. His mouth barely open as he speaks.

"You didn't look okay though. Are you sure you're fine?" He nodded slowly. Tohru still not convinced. "Kyo-kun, if it's not okay then we can go see him later. I mean, we can go tomorrow." He shook his head rather violently.

"No," he paused. "I-I have to do this. I must and I can." He gripped her hand tighter but not too hard so that he didn't hurt her. "After all, I must face him in the end...right?" He glanced sideways to Tohru. Tohru beamed and smiled heartily at him, made he's heart rose up higher. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I know you can but I know how uncomfortable you must feel right now Kyo-kun. Shishou told me about him last night when you're already in bed. He didn't treat you right did he?" Kyo kept himself quiet and walked silently, noticing Tohru staring at him. Suddenly he felt his left hand been dragged backwards. He looked back and saw that Tohru already stopped in her tracks, staring at him. Her eyes told him how much she cared for him, how much she loved him. Kyo stopped as well, now staring at her in confusion.

"What's wrong? You okay?" he asked, leaning nearer to her.

"We don't really have to go if you don't want to Kyo-kun."

"But—"

"I know you're hurt right now. You don't have to go if you really don't want to, just because I say I want to meet him. We can go see him when we're both ready."

"No, I want to go. I've made up my mind, it's just that I'm having problems handling my nervous system right now," he smiled. "I didn't want to go just because you wanted to, it's because I want to. I need to see him. I mean, I did tell him I'll see him again." He looked to the ground to his feet, then he looked up again. "You don't have to worry about me. I did it once; I can do it again... Can't I?" His gaze made Tohru felt limp. She always loved his beautiful scarlet eyes. One of the many reasons she loved about him above many others. She smiled back at him before nodding.

"Of course you can."

After another five minutes' walk, they reached their destination. Kyo and Tohru stopped right in front of the front doors, mainly staring at it for a complete minute before Tohru looked up at her fiancé, and broke the silence between them. "Kyo-kun?"

Kyo was still pale, but his breathing's even and calm. He looked down at her and smiled. "Let's go." He then opens the sliding door slowly, stepping inside, dragging Tohru with him. He just don't know what will happen now but he can guess. It wasn't anything good though, but he can do it, now that he has Tohru with him.

And that's the only thing matters to him right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i never own Furuba or it's characters...merely playing with them...;)**

**ps: hope u'll like it...though its not that good...review plssssssss...(don't flame me..TT_TT)**

**The Reason I Love You**

**Chapter Three**

"A-Arashi-sama..." stuttered a woman to the man who was sitting on his armchair, smoking. The man turned his head to her, glaring. "What?"

"Um...he...he's here... H-He said he has s-something important t-to talk to y-you..." she shook.

"Who is it?" he asked harshly. She nearly jumped in fear as she heard he growled at her.

"Y-Your s-son sir..." The man's eyes widen as he heard her. He quickly stood up before shouting, pointing at the door. "NO! DON'T LET HIM IN! I WON'T ALLOW HIS DIRTY FEET STEP INTO MY HOUSE! SEND HIM AWAY!!"

"B-but A-Ara—"

"DO AS I SAY!" he shouted menacingly. As the maid turned to the door, she was nearly knocked down as Kyo suddenly appeared in front of her, making her bumped into his chest. Kyo caught her before she fell onto the floor. Arashi stared at them. "YOU!"

Kyo looked up to his father, staring at him. After a long pause, he spoke. "Hello...father..."

Arashi was still dumbstruck seeing his son standing at his doors inside his house. He didn't reply, mainly gaping at Kyo. Kyo took his father's silence as a chance for him to speak. "I'm here to talk to you about something and I want you to at least listen to me...even if you didn't want to..."

Arashi was back to his senses and started shouting again. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, INTRUDING INTO MY HOUSE AND COMMANDED ME TO LISTEN TO YOU?! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!!"

Tohru, who was standing behind Kyo and the maid, winced at Arashi's loud voice. Tohru's eyes started to well up. The girl cowered herself, as if afraid of being hit. Kyo however remained where he is, staring silently at his father, expressionless.

"GET OUT!!! GET OUT I SAY! OUT! OUT!!!" he shouted.

"No, I won't. I'm sorry but I won't. Not until you hear me say." Kyo said firmly. He could feel Tohru's shaking behind him, gripping his shirt. "Please father."

"WHO'S YOUR FATHER?! I'M NOT YOUR FATHER! I DON'T HAVE A SON! I DON'T KNOW YOU, GET OUT!!!"

Tohru was now in tears as she heard Arashi yelled at Kyo. She sniffed loudly. Arashi heard her sniffed and looked behind Kyo, who now turned to face her, calming her down by hugging her tightly in his chest. Arashi gawped stupidly; staring at his son hugging the girl he noticed wasn't someone from the Sohma family. He stared at Kyo to Tohru, and back to Kyo again. "How—how did you—"

"My curse broke more than three years ago," Kyo said quietly into Tohru hair. He's still hugging her, stroking her back a bit.

"How did it happen?" he asked. His eyes wide. Even the maid was shocked by this, then she suddenly remembered that Kyo hadn't transformed just now after they bumped into each other at the door. "Oh...no wonder..." she whispered.

Kyo turned to her. "Yes, you get it now didn't you?" She nodded.

"But how?" Arashi repeated harshly still. "How can it happen?"

"I don't know... I can't really tell," Kyo said, letting go of Tohru as she calmed down a bit, still hiding behind him. "It just sort of happened one day." He paused. "Everyone who was cursed was also freed." He paused, thinking of what to say next as he stared at his still angered father. "So," he started slowly, "I'm not the cat anymore."

Arashi gawped. He filled himself with Kyo's words until suddenly he snaps once again. "SO WHAT? DO YOU THINK THAT I WILL BE OKAY WITH IT? WITH YOU ESCAPING FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" He gripped the end of the sofa. "Do you actually think that I will ever accept you even if you're normal? NO I WILL NOT!! EVER! I WILL NEVER ALLOW A MURDERER INTO MY HOUSE!!"

Tohru gasped at the statement before looking up at Kyo, who had his eyes fixed directly at Arashi, then turned her head back to the latter. She suddenly felt a sudden urge to shout and yell at the older man for calling her beloved a murderer. She doesn't know it, but she's really angry as she heard him say those words.

"Don't!" she started. Her voice quivered as she speaks; her eyes red and watery; her expressions are of anger and hurt. Her hands shook as her grip on Kyo's shirt tightens. "Don't say that to Kyo-kun."

Both of the men's eyes are now on her. So has the maid's. Kyo looked at her as if he had never seen her in his life before. Arashi merely glared at her, hating every inch of her.

"What did you say to me girl?" he said menacingly. "I can say and talk the way I want to anyone I want!" His sneering peaked. "And you, disgraceful little whore, are in no position whatsoever on ordering me around!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kyo stood up higher in front of her.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME AND GIVE ME ORDERS YOU MONSTER!"

"I would appreciate it if you stop calling me that." Kyo glared at him. "I'm not cursed anymore whether you like it or not. For your information, I wasn't here to argue or fight with you. I'm tired of that already. I'm here just to inform you about my wedding. And to show you my bride..." Kyo pulled Tohru closer to him. "This is Honda Tohru, my fiancée. I brought her here so that she could actually get to know who her soon-to-be father-in-law, to know what he's like. Apparently he doesn't show any good example in any way..." Kyo paused, waiting to be smacked. Apparently it didn't come that he continued, "That's the only reason I'm here. You may come if you want, which I doubt you would. But as a son, I really am grateful to meet you and informing you right now, because if it wasn't for you and my mother, I wouldn't be here. So by that," he bowed low, "thank you...for everything...father."

Kyo stood himself straight, stared at Arashi for a few seconds for a response, which didn't suffice, he then turned his heel back to the front doors, dragging a stiffed Tohru with him. Tohru bowed herself to Arashi, her face red out of embarrassment and fear as they walked to the front door.

***

"So, you guys just left?" Yuki asked as he stirred his coffee. Tohru nodded briefly, her face still tainted out of embarrassment. They were sitting around a kotatsu at the main house. She then stared at her own cup.

"I never knew...that he hated him so much..." Tohru whispered, "Kyo-kun just told me that they weren't on speaking terms...that's just it."

"Kyo just probably didn't want you to worry too much," said Shigure, sipping his coffee.

"Well, Arashi just couldn't take everything very well from the start. He obviously hated Kyo for being the cat...from what I know, he despises Kyo from the day he was born..." said Akito, her face somewhat regret. "It's all my fault since I'm the one who started all these double standards and stuff..."

"No, no Akito-san. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. It's just fate." Tohru protested. "Kyo-kun said that he didn't mind anymore; what's done is done." She smiled. Akito looked at her and smiled softly. "You and Kyo are both the same you know..." Tohru blushes by the comment.

"So Tohru-kun, where is he?" asked Shigure.

"Hmm? Oh, Kyo-kun said that he'll join us a bit later. He didn't say where he'd go though..."

Yuki stared at the open shoji where he could see the clear blue sky and the beautiful garden where Kyo and Tohru's wedding is going to be held within the week. He stared at the beautiful scenery in amazement. He turned back to the group in front of him, chatting avidly. He then stood and excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

He wasn't exactly heading to the bathroom. Actually he saw something as he stared at the garden just now and knew exactly what it was. He walked outside towards the opposite room and went out. Yuki walked all the way to the back of the main house and saw a lone ladder at one side of the wall. He climbed up to the roof and saw a full stack of orange hair opposite him. Kyo was gazing to the sky above him before he abruptly turns around to his direction.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I thought I saw something flashes in front of me just now. Something rather annoying," Yuki smirked. "It was you weren't it? Tohru-san said that you'll be with us later. I wonder when that is?"

"It's not really your concern now is it?" Kyo stared at him, suspicious. Yuki merely laughed.

"Nope. Not at all..." he smiled. "I'm just worried 'bout Tohru-san. She'll be worried sick if her beloved fiancé didn't show up."

"I told her I'll be there, it's just now...I needed sometime..." he glanced at Yuki, "...alone."

"Okay," yet he's still there. Kyo glared at him. "I said...alone."

Yuki nodded and sat down a few feet from him, chin on his knees. Now he had Kyo glared at him. He then turned his head towards his cousin, raising his eyebrows as he saw a perplexed and annoyed looking Kyo. "What?"

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid, kuso nezumi?!" Kyo asked. His voice rose. Yuki snorted at him, smirking. "Neither, fortunately."

"Then, why the hell are you still here?!"

"Just sightseeing," he heaved a long, deep and relieved sigh. "Beautiful isn't it? No wonder you like it up here."

Kyo looked around him towards to sky once more. It's now sunset and the sky is indescribably beautiful and the colours red and orange combined together perfectly. Just as much as Yuki said it, Kyo thinks the same way. "I thought you hated orange."

Yuki chuckled. "I never really said I hated orange; I just thought the colour looks stupid because it reminds me of someone stupid." Kyo growled. "I practically _like_ orange."

"Humph..." Kyo snorted again. "Yeah, right..." Yuki nodded absent-mindedly.

"Yep, surprising isn't."

"I never really like blue." Kyo started after a few moments silence. Yuki glanced at him, smiling. "But I always thought...it's appealing. The sky, however you may think it may look, to me, it's really appealing, whenever it is."

Kyo's cheeks reddened a bit as he confessed this to Yuki. He had never done anything of the sort. He is frankly surprised himself at this. Yuki, however, remained silent and smiled. "But still, I hate purple. It's too girlish for my taste!" Kyo said looking away from his cousin, blushing.

"Hmm...You obviously like pink though." Yuki smirked. Kyo turned to him. "No, I do not!"

"Really?" Yuki lift his head, now completely smiling. "That's a shame. Tohru-san really loves the colour though..."

"T-that's different! It suits her. And she's a girl, so it's okay..." Kyo turned completely red now. "Everything's good on her is good to me..." he mumbled quietly. Yuki grinned by this comment. Oh, how he missed teasing his cousin.

Yuki stared at his now red cousin, amused. "So, what's up with you? You look distraught."

Kyo glanced at him, sat still for a moment before dragging his knees to his chest and put his arms around them. He then shook his head. "Nothing."

"Look, as much as I hate this myself and don't know why I'm bothering myself asking you this, but just once...you should at least tell someone what's in that thick skull of yours." Now it's Yuki's turn to blush.

Kyo glanced at him again before putting his chin on his knees just like Yuki did minutes before. "That really didn't sound like you."

"I know," Yuki sighed.

Both of them sat there in silence for solid ten minutes. Neither of them uttered a word. The two boys are both busy thinking and dosing to the beautiful sky above them. Nearly fifteen minutes later did the quietness break by Kyo's silent hum. Yuki stared at him, surprised.

"Did you just sing?"

"I didn't sing, baka, I hummed." He replied dully.

"It's the same to me."

"Whatever." Kyo now had his head buried on his knees. Yuki looked, confused, at the former cat's behaviour. "So, did Tohru-san sing that song to you?" He asked teasingly. Kyo sat stiffen and didn't respond at his comment. Yuki sighed. A few moments later did Kyo lifts his head once more.

"Nah..." he said quietly. "It wasn't Tohru." Yuki stared at him for a while. Kyo dosed off, his eyes are staring at completely nothing in front of him. Yuki let a few moments passed slowly before he asked, "Who was it then?"

Kyo continues staring off to space before replying. "It's...my mother."

***i do hope u'll like it...-blushes-***


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: never ever ever own Furuba... (sniff) they belongs to Takaya-sensei-san...**

**ps: i may not be able to update as often since my finals on the way already...so...I hope u'll enjoy reading my fanfic... oh, pls don't forget to review and thanks to those who did. love you guys so much!!!!**

**The Reason I Love You**

**Chapter Four**

"Kyo-kun, take good care of the family's little flower now alright?" Shigure waved his hands at the couple on the black and red coloured motorbike. Tohru waved back at the three people at the porch. Kyo merely nodded his head. Just as soon as Tohru readied herself on the bike, Kyo sped up to the road, leaving the three people behind.

Yuki stared at the spot where Kyo's bike just left its trail behind as it drifted off to road. Both Shigure and Akito had already walked back into the house, leaving him standing alone at the porch, thinking. It wasn't exactly an important thing to think about, well not to him anyway, since it doesn't concerns him. Well, he guessed he should think about that later perhaps.

Maybe he should think about his own business. _Machi... how's she's doing right now? Maybe I should call her later. _Machi is off to a university quite distant from his hometown, about two to three hour's journey. He missed her for they haven't met for quite some time. He sometimes envies Kyo for being with his love all the time, but maybe to him, what's in store for him is yet for him to see, and the time for him to be together with Machi will come eventually. He'll have to wait patiently for that particular day to come. Yuki smiled at the thought of this and eventually turns around and walked silently back into the house.

***

Kyo stared at the crowd before him. All his family members are cramped inside the dojo. The big space the dojo once had had become abnormally tiny in his opinion. Everyone who had been away had come back filling every empty spaces of the hall. He sighed.

Kazuma looked ever so happy at his guests. Tohru was beyond words. The fact is she hadn't talked much. She merely laughed, giggled and chuckled at every word she spoke. And she smiled a lot more. Kyo wouldn't have been surprised if she'll have her jaw ached for smiling and laughing too much.

He is smiling as well, only that he didn't do it as much as his Shishou and Tohru did. He mostly kept himself quiet. Mainly it's Momiji or Ayame or Shigure who talked on his behalf. Even Yuki spoke a little more than he does. Well, in Momiji's case, he mainly teased Kyo making him red in the face either out of embarrassment or anger, but he seldom retorts his respond. All he thinks about was the next three days to come. Sometimes he shuddered at the thought of his marriage, sometimes he couldn't help but smiled like total idiot, and sometimes he just don't know what to do with himself once he gets all nervous and anxious at the very thought of being with his Tohru. Even the word marriage sometimes scares him.

But as Tohru often tells him, everything will turn out fine. Or so it seems.

At long last, after a few hours of torture (of being teased by the three stooges and Yuki, not forgetting Arisa and Saki), the food and snacks had gone out and the crowds, claiming that the night is still young (it was already eleven thirty at night), demands for more snacks. Tohru and the girls had gone to the kitchen to cook some simple snacks for the others, enjoying themselves as they did, while the males had bugged Kyo, the groom-to-be, to go out and get them more snacks from the 24-hour grocery store, saying that they wouldn't have the chance to bully him anymore that he's already getting married. Much to his mounting depression, his Shishou agrees. He glared but gave up as he sighed and stood up, grabbing his keys and some money, and off to his bike.

Just as Kyo left to the groceries Tohru and the girls came back bringing freshly cooked snacks. Looking around Tohru asked the boys Kyo's whereabouts.

"Oh, we asked him a favour to go get us some extra snacks," beamed Shigure.

"Did you?" asked Tohru. "I thought these would be enough." She pointed at the food.

"We know it's just that we just want to bully him a little." Momiji smiled cheekily. Tohru looked at the shoji, somehow thoughtful. "It's okay Tohru. He'll be fine," said Momiji, "he's a big boy now. He can take care of himself."

"Huh?" Tohru looked back at him. "Oh, it's not that. It's just Kyo once told me he couldn't see well in the dark. So...anyway, did he go on his bike?" Momiji nodded.

"He couldn't see well?" Hatori's solemn voice called from the end of the room. Tohru nodded and sat herself down along with the others.

"Yes, he said that his eyes sometimes blurs and bleary. But he said he'll be okay."

"Has he gone to check up yet?" Tohru shook.

"I did tell him to, but he said he's alright. He said it was just the lights and all that..." Tohru looked at Hatori, worried. "Is there something I should be concern about?"

"Well, if he's riding in the dark when he said he has problem seeing then that's something to be worry about." Tohru's widened at the comment and starts to panic. Yuki glanced at Hatori for his lack of sensitivity. "When did he notice this?"

"Huh? Well, ever since we're at Kyoto. There was this one time when one of the boys accidentally struck Kyo-kun's left eye with a kendo stick. He had three days lifts after that."

"Well, that must be it. The boy must have struck him hard enough that he couldn't see properly. Tell him to make an appointment with an eye specialist later once he gets back." Tohru nodded again.

"Okay, cut it out Hatori-san," whined Ayame. "You're making us feel guilty for making him go to the grocery." Momiji and Shigure nodded.

"It's alright, I'm sure Kyo-kun wouldn't mind," Tohru beamed, but later on grimed slightly.

"What's wrong Tohru?" asked Arisa.

Tohru turned to her and shook her head, smiling. "No. It's nothing. Don't worry." The fact is, Tohru hadn't been feeling very well. It's not that she's sick; it's just that she had a hunch; a not-so-good sort of hunch, like something bad is about to happen. But she should think about that later. She doesn't want to worry her guests, so she put the feelings aside.

And so the laughing and chattering begins once more.

***

It's already a quarter past one in the morning and Kyo still hadn't show up from his little shopping. Tohru started to get worried. Kazuma too was looking concern, though he managed to control his emotions. Arisa, Saki and the others tried to comfort her, but it's no use, since she turns pale every time they say their comforting words to her. Saki tried to detect Kyo's wave (like she always did back at school), but she said that there's too many people around her that blurs her search. Yuki tried to call Kyo's phone, but then they heard it rang on the nearby cupboard. Apparently he forgot to bring his phone along with him.

"Where could he be?" murmured Tohru. Her eyes started to water.

"Don't worry Tohru," said Rin. "He'll be back soon and once he does he'll be lectured."

"Yeah, he might be wandering off and dozed himself somewhere," Hiro said, munching a biscuit, "that's what he usually does, doesn't he?"

"Oh, I don't know, he even rarely sleeps on the roof these days." Tohru looked outside. The shoji had been opened so that if Kyo turns up, they might as well get an early glimpse of him.

"It's okay Tohru-san," Yuki put his hand on her left shoulder, "he'll be back. I'm sure of it." Tohru nodded, not fully convinced.

A few moments of silence flew by, only cut by comments from Shigure and Ayame, trying to lighten the mood. It does help a little bit, even Tohru smiled a little by their jokes. But it was all momentary. She'd get back to her panicked form and worried herself sick every time Kyo's name mentioned. Shigure and Ayame seemed unaware of this as they started to make some more silly jokes and talks more and more about Kyo. They only stop when Akito shushed them quiet.

Yuki stared at Tohru's worried expression. He noticed that she was close to crying, but trying hard to held her tears from coming out. She had been off to the toilet and kitchen countless of times, making people around her worried. Though he would not admit it, he is worried about Kyo as well. After some years living with the cat, he knows that Kyo would never leave Tohru this anxious. Something's not right.

Kazuma, who was sitting quietly at a corner stood up. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed deeply. He then pardons himself to the kitchen, busying himself with the dishes, which then Tohru came and lend him a hand. Everybody, even Akito, started to worry about the future groom. But most of all, they worried about the future bride. She stumbled countless times, and nearly fell every time she walks. It was now one thirty-seven in the morning and Kyo still hadn't showed up.

"If he still isn't here by the time the clock strikes two, I'll go look for him," announced Haru suddenly. Tohru and Kazuma are both in the kitchen, still busying themselves with the dishes. The others plainly shocked by Haru's announcement but understood and nodded their heads. Yuki stared at him before saying, "I'll come with you."

Haru nodded in response. As the others murmurs their agreements and some even offer themselves to join in the search party, they made a plan so that they'll go find Kyo through different routes, just in case Kyo went to the farthest grocery store in town (which is less likely in Yuki's opinion).

But then it may not needed, the searching party, for as they still busying themselves worrying about Kyo and making plans on finding him later the dojo phone suddenly rang. Kunimitsu, who was nearest to the hallway stood up and pick up the phone. After some time he called Kazuma, who came from the kitchen with Tohru trotting behind his back, and then took the phone from him. Tohru and the others stood in the dojo hall for a moment watching Kazuma, and some even bugged Kunimitsu, asking who's on the other line.

Kunimitsu was about to answer them when they suddenly heard Kazuma's shocked voice. "What?!"

Tohru stared at him. Her eyes suddenly shed tears. Kazuma had an unreadable expression on his face which was then slowly turns slightly pale. "Is it too bad?" They heard him asked the person on the other end. After a few seconds he asked again, "Is he going to be alright?"

The dojo hall was still and quiet, considering the many people in it and how merry it once was a few hours ago. Everyone was listening intently to Kazuma's voice. Tohru suddenly shivered, unnoticed by everyone. A few moments later Kazuma spoke again, "I'll be right there," with that he gestures Kunimitsu to hand him pen and paper from the opposite desk. Kunimitsu hands them to him, which he then scribbled something on. His face pale and worried, far worse than he did before. After he finished writing on the tiny piece of paper he then bid his thanks and hung up.

His hand was still on the phone, unmoving. He, Yuki noticed, was shaking. Something Yuki has yet to see in his life. He then found his voice, hearing himself asking his karate master, "Shihan? Is everything alright?" Kazuma stood still, not replying. "Who was it?" Though he had no idea who's on the phone, he had a strange feeling who it concern about.

Half a minute later Kazuma turns around, his face paper white as he looked around him, searching for a certain face. Once he found the one he was looking for he shuddered and spoke soundlessly, "Kyo... Kyo was hit by a car. He's in the hospital right now."

Tohru's eyes widened as she heard the news with tears poured endlessly as she slowly fell onto the floor.

**ps: oh i'm sorry...Thanks again to those who nominated me for best newcomer for the June polls! Xapita-san, SushiHime-san and Masamii-san...Thank you so much! As for Huskychao-san, (my first reviewer) you're the BEST!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: don't own, never own, didn't own, haven't own FURUBA!....or Kyo....TT_TT**

**ps: thanks for everyone who reviewed, luv u guys...**

**The Reason I Love You**

**Chapter Five**

The hospital hallway was quiet. The Sohmas held nothing but apprehensive expressions on their faces. Some even pacing back and forth the hallway, some sat quietly in their seats and some even bore red eyes. They were just outside the operating chamber, waiting. Half an hour...one hour...two hours... They waited and waited. It was nearly five o'clock in the morning. Some of the younger Sohmas had already gone home, but most of them are still waiting faithfully at the hospital. Another hour gone and the surgery still hadn't yet to finish.

"What took them so long?" asked Arisa. Her expression was in between anxiety and tiresome. She was leaning on Kureno's shoulder, who was dosing. Hanajima sat beside Kagura who look as if she had just puke all the way to the hospital. Yuki, Shigure and Hatori were pacing back and forth and back again.

"It's a complicated operation. Usually head surgeries took at least seven hours, and the percentage of it to be successful is very slim," Hatori said gloomily and quietly. He glanced at Tohru, whose eyes still shed tears and looked as if she had lost all her will to live; to Kazuma, whose eyes were closed, frowning, featuring all his hard years of training on his facial appearance. He currently looked so old in Hatori's opinion.

Yuki stopped pacing and stared at the doors which lead to the operating room. He's paling every time he thought of what's happening inside. They were told that Kyo suffered severe head injury and broken bones. It seems that he had been sent flying off his motorbike while he's riding that particular night and hit his head on something hard and piercing, judging by the cracked hole on his helmet. There were witnesses who saw everything, and they were the ones that took Kyo to the hospital nearby. Yuki still remembered the earlier conversations they had...

"It was a dark coloured car," said one of the guys. Yuki remembered his name was Yoshimura. "We couldn't see clearly the car's number, but it was dark, possibly blue or black, and it was a sedan." Yoshimura informed them earlier that night.

"Yeah," said Takahashi, another guy who brought Kyo. "I think it was a Mazda or something. But it was really fast, the car I mean. And it didn't even horn or anything, you know. It just...went all the way... and he hit that guy on the bike."

"Have you report this to the police yet?" Shigure asked the young boys.

"Yeah, we did. But they told us that they need to talk to the family of the victim..." Takahashi gazed at the Sohmas. "You. So we told them the guy who rode the bike was a Sohma."

"How did you know that?" Yuki stared at them.

Takahashi exchange glances with his friends. "We know you guys since high school, especially you and the guy on the bike, since you were our ex-president and that he's your cousin."

"Yup," chirped Yoshimura. "We were your juniors in high school."

"You were?" Yuki said perplexed. At these times he suddenly glad for being famous at school. He smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much for informing us. We're really grateful for your help."

"Nah, it's nothing," Yoshimura waved his hand. "But the cops told us that this is considered a hit-and-run case. They told us that they're going to investigate this and inform you guys later."

"Did they say anything else?" asked Hatori.

They nodded. "They said that they needed your number. The problem is we don't know your number until a few hours ago. We might as well tell them sometime this morning."

"I'm sure they already have our numbers, the hospital must have contacted the police somehow. Anyway, we'll come with you. We need to get some more information about this," Shigure said seriously.

"Yeah, sure," Takahashi said. He then quiet down. "Say, I heard that that guy's going to get married. Is that true?" Yuki and the rest nodded.

"Yes," said Yuki. "He was going to be married in three days..." he paused looking at his watch, "...two days in fact." He paused again, looking extremely devastated. "I guess it wouldn't happen though."

"That's really painful..." said Yoshimura. They nodded grim. "The doctor told us he might have severe concussion because...well, even we can tell that he hit his head hard enough for his helmet to crack like that."

Hatori nodded firmly. "Yes, if I guess right, which I hope not, he might have some brain damage, which can lead to paralysation or some organ dysfunction...or possibly memory loss," he said thoughtfully before turning his head towards Tohru's direction. He heaved a heavy sigh.

Yuki and the others stared at him for a while, lost in their own thoughts. When the boys left Yuki and his fellow cousins walked silently back towards the silent crowd.

***

It was almost eight thirty in the morning when the surgery finally ended. Kyo was then submitted into the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) and everybody was forbidden to visit him during this time. But they did get a glimpse of him as the doctors and nurses brought him all the way to the ICU room. He was by far, horrible looking. Tohru cried harder as soon as she saw him almost wrapped up like a mummy. He had wires here and there and his head, right leg and hand and eye, torso and neck were all wrapped with bandages. He had large bumps, blue and black bruises on his face and red scratches all over his left hand and on the uncovered portion of his body.

His right eye, according to his doctor, Dr. Satoshi, has a large gash on, and the eyeball was irritated by the blood dripping in into the socket. Dr. Satoshi is currently speaking with Hatori and Kazuma, informing Kyo's current condition while the others waited and watch into the ICU room where Kyo's just submitted into through the glass wall.

Tohru cried silently as she watched her love life lying on the bed, motionless. Nobody dared say anything to her, not even comforting words. She just cried, letting her tears roll down her cheeks, lips trembling. All that was coming out quietly from her mouth was Kyo's name, over and over. She stared tearfully at him, until she couldn't see him anymore...

***

Kazuma, Hatori, Shigure and Yuki all went to the police station, along with the young boys who brought Kyo to the hospital. After several questions, and a few more information from the boys, the police ensured them that they'll further investigate about Kyo's case. After thanking the boys and the police, the Sohmas went back to the main house, where almost everyone currently assembled.

They all arrived at the Sohma main house after twenty minutes of driving. None of them uttered a word about Kyo's accident. They all felt sorry for Kazuma, who stared into space outside the car. And they were worried about Tohru and felt just as bad for her as well. Just as they got back from their journey, they went straight into the main hall where everybody was waiting for them.

Once they were all seated, Yuki glanced around the room. Everybody was busy asking questions about the current situation and the police and stuff. While the other three tried to answer every oncoming question, Yuki was busying himself searching Tohru's presence which was currently absent. Noticing Yuki's behaviour, Hanajima told him that Tohru had decided to stay back at Kazuma's house and had locked herself in her room all day. She told him that Tohru had been crying ever since they got back from hospital and refused to talk to anyone. Apparently Arisa, Kisa, Hiro and Momiji are staying with her at Kazuma's place.

"She's heartbroken," Saki told Yuki. "Her emotions are all jumbled up, it's best if we leave her alone for the time being."

"But, will she be okay?" Yuki stared at her almost hopeful. Saki merely stared back at him before answering.

"I do not know. Probably she will... Probably she won't..." she whispered. Now she had every eye on her. "It's up to her will. If she's strong then she'll survive, if not... let's just hope for the best for her."

"But she's going to be okay, I mean, Kyo—"

"Tohru loves him too much that she couldn't live without him...we all know that," Saki looked at Yuki as she spoke. "While Kyo still lay unconscious Tohru will have a particularly hard time over. The only person who can help her now is the one who needed her help to survive death. Our help is acutely needed. This time, it's all up to them both."

Kazuma's eyes drooped as he bowed his head before standing up and excuses himself to head back home, with Hanajima followed quietly behind him. The others sat quiet. A long pause was then broke by Kagura's loud sniff. Shigure, who was right beside her, patted her on her back. His eyes were shining with tears threatened to fall. Akito sat silence at his other side, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How...How about the w-wedding?" asked Kagura sobbing. "Poor Tohru-kun...p-poor K-Kyo-kun..."

"Wedding? Of course there'll be no wedding, not after all this!" Rin suddenly snapped. Her eyes shed tears. "How can this happen when they both was about to reach their happy ending together. This isn't fair!"

"Come now Rin, calm down," Shigure exclaimed. "We can never tell what was going to happen in the future it was all fate. It's not the time to whine. We all have a job to do from now on and that is to help those two get back onto their feet, however minor our help is needed."

"Fate? Humph... I think I have to argue that," Haru said suddenly.

"Haru...Why is that?" Yuki turned to him.

"I somehow have the strangest feeling that this was all set up." Every gaze turned to face him. "Like this was all planned...desperately planned."

"How do you know that?" Akito almost glared at him.

"Well, I dunno." He simply said. "Maybe because from what I heard they told us just now, I think this does worth investigating."

"You mean..." Yuki stared at him. Haru smirked. "Remember what you guys told us, about what those boys told you and the cops, about how the car hit Kyo and all that?" Yuki and the rest nodded, "Well I think there's some scheme going on here."

"You mean the car really meant to hit Kyo?" asked Kureno, speaking for the first time that day.

"I meant the _driver_ wanted to hit Kyo...but almost missed him," Haru looked around him casually. "Think, that boy told you that he and his friends saw the accident happened right? And they told you that the car hit Kyo and ran off somewhere unknown. That is the first main point, a hit and run case."

"Yes, that's what the cops did say." Yuki stared at him. Haru nodded his head.

"But then it's only normal, normal to irresponsible people that is, that when a person who hit someone ought to make a ran for it for fear of getting caught, or fear of maybe...you now blood or something. Sometimes it happens," Ritsu said looking all around him fearful looking, "I know I'd be scared to death just at the sight of it."

"And then you'd busy yourself apologizing," nodded Shigure. Just as Ritsu started to blabbed his apologizing words Shigure poked his finger on one side of Ritsu's waist.

"Yup, that's half true. But then if one normal person who had never hit anyone in his life ever hit a guy and sent him flying, it's obvious that he'll be, as you so rightly say Ritsu, scared to death. I doubt he ever move out of fright, which clearly shows that he will not leave his spot once he hit the guy on the bike aka Kyo," explained Haru. "Psychologically, that usually happens for someone whose mind is yet to be tainted by painful incidents."

"Psychologically..." Hatori repeated under his breath, nodding his head. "Psychologically too, that if a person who was scared to death might ran off in an instant."

"Not as instant as immediate," Yuki stared at Haru. Haru smirked again and Yuki turned to Hatori, "remember what that Takahashi kid told us? The car that hit Kyo just ran to him and went off just as soon as it hit him. And he told us that that car didn't even horn. I mean any normal person who was driving would have horn if they saw a bike blocking their way when they're in a hurry, right? So that the latter would move away from them and they can go wherever they want? What if, like Haru said, this was all planned? It was all a set up?"

"What?" said Shigure and Akito. "You mean the driver really meant to hit Kyo?"

"That's what I just said didn't I?" Haru said leisurely. "Yes, I believe this was the reason that concerns the police into investigating. This wasn't just a set up. This was a murder attempt."

**ps: sorry if it wasn't that good...i'm still learning...anyway, about that psychological thing, i have a cousin who had hit an old senile guy with her car (accidentally! the guy suddenly jump onto the road infront of her car...) the old man died on the spot! and she had stopped driving ever since... i guess i wrote this by her experience... well, anyway, thank you for reading and plsssssssss review! thank you! -roger and out!-**


	6. Chapter 6

**hye! just wanna say hello to the readers...:) oh...plsssssssssssssss review....thanks so much!**

**ps: ...did i forget something?? oh yeah....the disclaimer... ahem...i do not own FURUBA... everyone knows that already...-sigh-**

**The Reason I Love You**

**Chapter Six**

_Where am I? Why am I in this deserted place? Why am I here? What happened? What am I doing here? And who... Who-who am I?_

"_Kyo-kun?" I turned my head towards the sound. Such comforting sound... "Kyo-kun..." there it is again. It's calling someone. But who? And the sound, the voice... sounds so familiar... I like it, no; I love the voice so much I couldn't tear my eyes away from where it leads me to. Though I can't see it, and I don't know whose it calling, and who it belongs to, but I had this urging feeling to go and run towards it. To grasp it, hold it, embrace it. The voice is so calming._

_The place I was in was very deserted, empty. All I can see is my own body sitting in the middle of nowhere. Where I am or what I doing here is really something I couldn't quite figure. I turned my head again towards the same soothing voice I heard earlier. It's a very caring, gentle and nurturing voice, almost pampering like a mother's, but sweet, kind and loving like a partner, a lover. "Kyo..." Who is this voice calling?_

_The voice roamed all around the place I was in. I couldn't quite put it, because I don't know whether I am in a room or hall or anywhere. It was a huge empty space where everything was bright white in colour. Everywhere I looked was all white, except for a certain portion of the place I currently inhabitant. It stationed far behind my back. I turned around again, now completely staring behind my own back._

_There, in the middle of nowhere, I saw two paths. They were so far I couldn't figure what they were that I stood to look at them and stumbled dismissively. My legs, how long has it been since the last time I used them? They feel extremely stiff. My whole body felt stiff. My hands are so stiff and somewhat swollen looking I can't barely move them. I stood up once more; my legs shook as I forced them up straight, carrying the burden of my asleep-like body. _

_I walked slowly, dragging my feet, nearer to the two paths I saw earlier. The voice too, was leading me to them. It took me a moment to uncover the stiffness of my almost malfunctioning body. I walked and continue walking towards the two paths. But the more I walked to them, the further they seem to become. I started running, grudgingly ignoring the fact that I hurt my limbs with every movement I did. _

_I ran and ran and ran until I'm out of breath, yet the two paths are still too far for me to reach. I fell on the hard floor of nothingness, exhausted. The voice is still urging me to go towards the paths before me. This time it came by with another voice. The second voice is not as sweet and soft as the first, but gruff and deep, yet it still holds gentleness and kindness. I like it too. I feel so protected by just listening to the voice; still saying the same thing, calling the exact same name. I wonder who this Kyo person is. Is it...me?_

_That wasn't the only thing I was wondering about. I wondered why I was so intense; otherwise very happy hearing these voices calling a name I wasn't sure who it belongs to. I stood up again, slowly and a little more confidently, and walked towards the paths once more. This time, the paths stays put. _

_In countless steps or so I reach the two said paths. I stood almost ten feet away from them. Half of me was somewhat firm and confident, whilst the other half told me to run away from it. I ignored all feelings except for the curiosity building within my veins. I took a step nearer. The voices are still roaming all around me, getting louder than before. For the first time I ignored them as well, for my attentions are now fixed on the two paths ahead. _

_The paths split gracefully in front of me somewhat very tempting. It seemed like they were urging me to walk all the way through them till I might somehow reach the end. Something tells me I had to choose and walk through one. But I don't exactly know which one to pick and where it will lead me to. The two paths were very identical but with slight unnoticeable differences. The one on the right was huge and welcoming; it almost seemingly sucking me into it. The left was just as big as the other, and as welcomingly so; but the aura somewhat disheartening and fearsome. I looked at both of the paths simultaneously. I stood in front of the paths, for how long I can't really tell, staring into the two seemingly long ways through. I stared at the right path; it's soothing. I turned at the other; it's welcoming, full of love and care, but filled with fearsome unknown and unseen burden. I shuddered._

_I stood there for another long hour, thinking of which path to choose. I'm totally blank. The voices I heard came from both of the paths and I know they can't help me as much. I sat. I don't know for how long I have been sitting there but I stayed long enough and I still hadn't found any answers for my confusion. All I know is that the calming and beautiful voices are both now starting to diffuse and disappearing. Suddenly I feel so left out and alone._

_I stared at the paths once more. Wondering what lies ahead and which one I would eventually take as my somewhat final decision, and also which one may lead me to the ending that I would never regret having._

_***_

It's been almost two weeks since the incident of Kyo's tragic accident happened. The Sohmas had had a particularly hard time with all of the things that had happened to their family and now they have to add one more involving one of their close relative. With the things that happened, the Sohmas wondered whether or not they're freed. It just seems so unlikely since the atmosphere is still so desperately sad.

Hatori had been inside the office with Kazuma and Dr. Satoshi for almost forty-five minutes. Hanajima, Shigure and Yuki had been watching over a very distraught Tohru, who was staring off into space once more. Arisa had been blabbering about coming and accompany her as well, but she has her job on tow. If she's unable to show her face in front of her boss today she'll be sacked for sure. Yuki, Hanajima and Kureno had had a hard time listening to Arisa's complains and snide comments about how stupid and inconsiderate her boss really is yesterday evening. At long last, only after Hanajima had finally ensured and convinced her that Tohru will be safe with her and Yuki that she eventually let it down. They can actually breath normally once more without Arisa tagging in their necks.

"They sure took a pretty long time discussing," said Yuki suddenly, after a long silence. Shigure nodded silently back. "Well, let's just hope the results wouldn't be as bad as we thought it would," was the reply.

Hanajima sat silently beside Tohru, who now had tears rolling down her cheeks. She heaved a long, sad sigh before hugging onto her dear saddened friend. Tohru's appearance was forlorn. Nobody who knew Tohru would ever guess it was her at the first sight. She was so different. It seems as if the cheerful Tohru they once knew were no longer existed. She cried almost all the time, and she had awful nightmares every time she sleeps. She was so tired looking, and has huge bumps under her eyes, which were red from crying and lack of sleep.

They rarely heard her speak, or even smile, let alone hear her laugh her once cheerful laugh, ever since that day. Hanajima and the rest had been taking turns on taking care of Tohru and accompanying her to the hospital to visit a still unconscious Kyo. Tohru had become worse ever since Kyo was diagnosed to be in the state of coma, and the doctors were unsure as to how long it would take him to finally awake.

Kazuma too was distracted by the news about his now coma son. He rarely teaches nowadays but merely let Kunimitsu or Yuki or Hatsuharu to handle the job for him. Yuki and Hatsuharu had been giving lessons to the once Kyo's students as a part time job, seeing that they were both had too much free time and had been simultaneously teaching the little kids karate in turn. Now Hatori and he were cramped in Dr. Satoshi's office listening to the doctor about his seemingly forever sleeping son.

He barely heard the two discussed. He merely caught a few glimpsed of their doctor's heart-to-heart chat. It was only Hatori who kept on asking questions, which in his opinion, had been very helpful since he didn't know what to ask Dr. Satoshi. If the doctor ever asks him anything, he would only questioned him when will his precious son ever going to open his eyes and smile at him once more in return.

After another painful half an hour, Hatori decided that he no longer had anything to ask his fellow colleague. So they, along with Dr. Satoshi, finally stood up and left the office to meet up with the rest outside. Just as soon as they saw them, Dr. Satoshi brought them to Kyo's new room since he was moved the night before after having his regular checkups. After they reached his room, Tohru walked silently to sit at the side of Kyo's bed, reaching for his left hand and grasped it tightly within her own, kissing it tenderly, before putting her head down on his bed. Kazuma went to sit on the other side of Kyo's bed, staring intently, boring sad eyes, at him. Yuki and the rest bowed their heads and went to sit at the extra chairs provided or stood against the wall of the first class hospital room.

Dr. Satoshi then left the family in the room, leaving Hatori and Shigure discussing about Kyo's current situation. Hatori was informed by the doctor that Kyo might take some time to be conscious. He also might suffer, as what Hatori once predicted, some organ malfunction and memory suppression or worse, become paralyze. Hatori told them that Kyo would probably have problems controlling his right side of his body, since that he was badly injured on that particular side. He also will have to attend countless therapy sessions to make up for his nerve systems dysfunctions. Dr. Satoshi also said that Kyo will have to get help from everyone he knows even in his current condition, saying that mentally, Kyo is half conscious, and that he listens if people talked to him. "It was an emotional range of way to help him wake. Some people didn't believe it could work, but it always worth a try," said Dr. Satoshi to Hatori, which the latter repeated to the group in the room.

After a few hours of chats and discussions, it was already time for them to head home since it's already pass the visiting hour. On their way home in Hatori's MPV, where Shigure, Hatori, Yuki and Kazuma were currently discussing, they were interrupted by a silent and broken voice. Everyone (except Hatori who was driving) turned to the small voice, staring at the owner who sat in between Kazuma and Hanajima. Tohru hung her head, staring at her own hands on her lap as she spoke. Neither of them actually heard what she was saying and apparently waiting for her to repeat herself. After guessing that she probably won't, Hanajima asked her to repeat it once more.

"Thank you..." she started. "For everything..." she paused. The whole MPV was waiting for her to continue, so she did. "I-I think I've been a burden," she was now weeping, Hanajima wrapped her arm around Tohru, uttering comforting words. "I know I have...I-I am s-so sad...I m-miss him so m-much..." her tears fell onto her hands. "Seeing him laying there on t-the bed, with all t-those things o-on him..." she paused, wiping her face, "h-he's right t-there...in front of m-me...b-but I can't h-hear him speak t-to me..." she inhaled, wiping her face once more, "I m-missed his v-voice talking to m-me...I m-missed his e-eyes looking at m-me..." Kazuma clasped her hand as she spoke, "a-and all I can s-see...are his c-closed eyes...s-silent mouth...I-I don't know w-what to d-do...every time I s-see him like t-that, I want to c-cry..." she paused again, "I am s-so sad..." she cried harder, letting her tears flow down her red cheeks.

Everyone in the MPV was dead quiet. Yuki and the rest of the men didn't really know what to say. Hanajima sat there and comforting her, her own eyes shining with tears. Kazuma too, shed tears in his eyes, letting it slowly flow down his cheeks, ignoring the once pride of being an honoured man, gently grasping his beloved supposed-to-be daughter-in-law's hand. Yuki hung his head low. He never quit feeling sorry for the girl he love as a mother figure, as a best friend, as his own family. He was sad for her, and for him, his once nemesis of a cousin, Kyo. He had never once thought that one day he, the ex rat, would cry for the cat. He had never even thought that this tragic accident would ever happen to Kyo. Yuki put his head into his right palm, shielding his tears from view.

Shigure was very quiet. He himself was close to tears. He turned his head away from the tearful view to stare at the road before him. He had cared for Kyo like his own troublesome younger brother. He's been living with him for three years, talked to him, teased him, advised him like an older brother would. It's just so hard for him to think that he might lose him. Shigure sighed deeply, continuing to stare at completely nothing in front of him.

Hatori was constantly trying to maintain his focus on the road, fighting back his own tears from falling. He had never once thought, after so many years of slaving himself for Akito and listening to her used snide comments about how dreadful and unloved the cat was, that one day there are people, including him, that would cry for the cat. Every time he glanced at the rear view mirror where he saw Tohru weeping on Hanajima's chest, he felt as if his own world shattered. Kyo was so lucky to have someone to care for him, worry about him, love him and cry for him.

But it was useless, since the one concern is still unknown about how everyone feels for him. How everyone actually cared for him. How he had actually left an impact in everybody's life. He's still unknown to that. It was still worthless...

**ps: i hope this chapter's ok...it hadn't had anything in it since i cramped the 'issues' in the later chapters...anyway, i'm on the way to finish chapter nine...oh, a spoiler...kyo's not going to be here for a while..hope u guys don't mind.. (i miss him...TT_TT)..**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: FURUBA (and Kyo) isn't mine...i only own the mangas i bought...**

**ps: .........i'm sorry.....if i....really...(hiccups)..really...(sniff)...bad...at this...TT_TT forgive me... um...thanks to whoever read this fanfic i wrote. don't forget to review! oh, there's an OC coming up later on...u'll know who that person is in later chapters...for now, he has no name...yet..=) **

**Chapter Seven**

A young teenage boy was sitting silently on a bench. He was resting after a long, hard day's work. He just got back from his part time job at a hotel. Sometimes he wondered why he's been working too much. He's not a boy who came from a poor parentage. It's a fact that his family is one of the riches families in the neighbourhood. Yet, he's still working to death. After a long thought, he reminds himself of who he is. All the wealth never belonged to him; he's never really one of them, but he was never unwelcome in his family. Somehow, he just thinks that he never fit into his so call family. He just didn't feel right.

This boy is the owner of a short, dark brown hair, a straight nose, a tanned skin and slant eyes he inherited from his father. The orbs are brownish, almost copper-coloured. At first glance people would think his eyes are deep blood red. He shook his head, there are some people did tell him that, but he just shrugged off the idea. _How stupid can they be? _He stood up from the bench and stared up at the sky. It was dark. As he walked his mind wandered. He came from a rich family, or so he thought. He lived in a big house, with even huge family members. But even though he's a rich man's kid, he never felt like one. The young boy sighed deeply as he turned around to head home. _That's right_, he thought. _I'm never one of them. _Why does he feel that way?

It's because he's just an illegitimate child of a rich man, that's why.

***

"I-I've decided..." the atmosphere in the room changed drastically as every person's gaze turned towards a blushing young woman who was standing right in front of them. Her hands gripped together tightly. The hall of the main Sohma house was still and quiet. Everyone who was talking stopped abruptly just to hear the young girl talk. "I-I decided that I want to be stronger...for Kyo-kun," she had her eyes staring directly at the floor under her small feet, blushing redder than before. "I want to help him..." she looked up to look at every eyes around her, "I hope, everyone will help me gain my strength...I-I know I have been a nuisance ever since K-..." she paused, holding back her tears, "...e-ever since that day." She continued slowly. "I k-know I've been a bother to everyone, I'm really sorry...please forgive me...s-so I-I'm asking for everyone's help...to help me...helping Kyo-kun."

Everyone in the room merely stared at her. Some had their mouths hanging before hastily shutting them back. Arisa and Hana stood up slowly and walked towards Tohru before giving the latter a tight, loving hug. Yuki and the others smiled, knowing that Tohru, after weeks of depression, has finally started to recover. They all nodded and murmured their responds, giving her their most humblest and honest of smiles. Seeing they and their positive responds made Tohru sniffed her tears, but nevertheless smiled graciously at the group before her.

Three days later Kyo was then sent to the main house and Hatori was then appointed as his doctor. "It's easier this way, besides, I have his every health records and Dr. Satoshi will help me from time to time if anything happens to Kyo," he said to Kazuma and Tohru one day. He told them it also would be easier and closer for the two of them to come and visit Kyo whenever they want to.

Everyday Tohru would come and visit Kyo, and every time she did she would talk to him, telling him about everything that's been going on with everybody. She is, as Shigure so bluntly said, "Kyo's personal living diary." Tohru smiled a little bit this few days after, even if Kyo hadn't responded her comments or even given a single movement, she's still tried her hardest on helping Kyo waking up. Kazuma and the others sometimes help, and from time to time, Kyo finally progressed. He became more stable and his breathing patterns started to even, though he still needs the breathing mask to help. He, as Hatori informed Tohru and Kazuma, will possibly be awake in a shorter amount of time, though it wasn't really a certainty.

As always, Tohru would tell him about her and everyone's everyday life. Today, after she was left alone with him by Hatori, she was telling him about Kagura's promotion and Yuki's surprise encounter with his girlfriend Machi at his workplace, also about Akito's growing bulging belly and Hiro and Kisa's shocking double date with Ayame and his wife Mine. "Hiro was really angry," she giggled, "Kisa told me his face was so red he didn't even talk the whole time of their date. But then since Ayame's paying the bills of their dinner, he calmed a bit." She smiled and leaned nearer to his face, sighing. She kissed his cheek lightly. "I miss you..." she whispered, kissing his forehead, "I love you," she then nuzzled on his neck gently, feared of breaking him.

He is better looking than he was then. His wrapped up bandages were taken off a few days ago, the only bandaged remained were the ones wrapping his right arm and leg, which were healing. His right eye's bandage has been taken off by Hatori, saying that it's already healed up. The bruise on his face had cured pleasantly, and now he clearly wears his once handsome face once more. The only thing that marred his good looks were the stitches of the one and the half inch gash arcing gash exactly on his right eyebrow, which will leave him permanent scar. It was well hidden behind his bangs, so in the end he was as good looking as ever.

Tohru smiled. Seeing him recovering like this made her heart soar. She beamed at her fiancé, before leaning down and kissed him once more on his cheek. Now the only things she was waiting for were his opened beautiful eyes, his blushing cheeks and his embarrass smile as he tells her the words she craved the most: I love you.

***

"Say Yuki, Machi told me the other day that Orange had had an accident. That true?" Kakeru asked Yuki as they were both enjoying their tea at a small cafe. Yuki merely nodded in respond. Kakeru shook his head, sighing. "You know, I was getting ready for his and Honda-san's wedding. I even bought a brand new tux!" He said, looking frustrated. "Well, I guess I had to wear it some other time." He paused, "anyway, how're he and Honda-san doing? They okay now?"

Yuki knew the 'they' Kakeru spoke of meant more towards Tohru than Kyo, since he knew Tohru better than he does Kyo. He nodded once more in reply. "Yeah, I guess," he paused, taking a sip. "Kyo's looking a lot better now the other day I went to see him. He actually looked more like him now than before...he looked like a mummy then, y'know?" Kakeru chuckled lightly, letting Yuki continue. "As for Tohru-san, I'm sure she's getting better herself. She wasn't quite...herself before you know. She was different, so quiet, and she cried all the time ever since she heard about Kyo's accident." Yuki told Kakeru.

Kakeru sighed again, "Komaki was really shocked when I told her about him. Well, obviously she didn't know Kyo but I told her he's Honda-san's fiancé and that he's totally knocked out of consciousness when he and Honda-san was about to be married made her screamed in shock. She even cried for Honda-san." Yuki nodded. "So he was hit by a car, eh? Any sign of the car or the driver yet?"

"Nope," Yuki shook. "The police have yet to contact us about the investigation. I guess they hadn't been successful about the culprit...not for the time being."

"Well, sometimes we couldn't just stay put and let the police do all the work," Kakeru started, his face serious. "When Machi told me what you told her about the hit-and-run case, I knew it wasn't a good sign. Have you guys tried to search for the bastard yourself yet?" Yuki shook. "Well, you should you know. It's not that I'm against them but sometimes police won't exactly do their job until they see someone dead."

Yuki started at this point. "What do you mean? Are you saying we shouldn't trust the cops?"

"No, not that. I mean... The cops have lots of cases to handle, various cases. Some hadn't been solved yet even after more than a decade. Sometimes the police pay more attention if there had been deaths going on. I mean Kyo's still alive right? It might take those police some time to pay extra attention to his case."

"You mean to say...the police will investigate about Kyo's case only if Kyo's dead?" Kakeru shrugged. "Maybe...you know most of the cops are corrupted these days. But still, they'll help. You Sohma guys came from some rich family. I'm sure they'd be 'up-to-date'."

"Well, I guess..." said Yuki slowly. "I'll let them do their job this time. And I'll have my other cousins to help me investigate this. I'm sure Haru would be interested in joining, as well as Shigure. Yeah, I think I'll have them to help me."

"Don't worry friend. I'll help you out too." Kakeru said, beaming.

***

On his way back from work, Yuki silently walked to his car. Once he's inside he paused, leaning his head back on the headrest, sighing deeply. After a few minutes of relaxation he starts up his car and drove all the way back to his apartment. A few moments later (after sensing that he felt extremely lonely) he turned on the radio. A song he didn't know sang by a woman who he also doesn't know crept into his ears...

"_Did you just sing?"_

"_I didn't sing, baka, I hummed." He replied dully._

"_It's the same to me."_

"_Whatever." Kyo now had his head buried on his knees. Yuki looked confused at the former cat's behaviour. "So, did Tohru-san sing that song to you?" He asked teasingly. Kyo sat stiffen and didn't respond at his comment. Yuki sighed. A few moments later did Kyo lifts his head once more._

"_Nah..." he said quietly. "It wasn't Tohru." Yuki stared at him for a while. Kyo dosed off, his eyes are staring at completely nothing in front of him. Yuki let a few moments passed slowly before he asked, "Who was it then?"_

_Kyo continues staring off to space before replying. "It's...my mother."_

Yuki suddenly remembered his very, very rare talk with his cousin before the accident as he sat quietly in his car, driving.

"_Your...mother?"_

_Kyo merely hummed his reply. A few moments later Yuki saw Kyo's lips twitched, smiling a little. Yuki stared at his cousin long enough making Kyo glanced at him. "Yeah," he said. "My mum used to sing me that song when I was little, before she died."_

_Yuki blinked at Kyo, waiting for him to continue. Apart of him was shocked about himself. He had never thought he would actually listen to Kyo talking. Another part of him just shocked at how openly Kyo speak about his past to him, considering he had yelled at him more than half an hour ago, and after years of severed ties between them both._

"_I missed her..." Kyo said, blushed a little, bringing his face to his knees, and said no more._

He was already there at his apartment as he absentmindedly walked all the way from the parking lot to the lift and to his apartment.

"_I guessed I'm a little...I dunno, sad?" Kyo murmured in his knees. "I mean...it's not that I really cared but...well, it's sad you know, you're getting married and your birth parents are not there to see you... I don't know how Tohru handled it; she's so...strong..."_

"_It's stupid. I'm talking as if I didn't appreciate what Shishou had done for me...I'm pathetic...And now with me talking to you...is far more worse."_

Yuki snorted as he remembered Kyo's comment. He was inside his apartment now, taking off his shoes and went straight to the kitchen to drink some plain water.

"_There must be something wrong with my head...damn it..."_

He chuckled as he took a sip. Sometimes Kyo can be funny in his own way. He paused. It really feels weird, thinking about your ex-arch enemy like he's your best friend. But he can't deny though, that how much he missed that stupid ex-cat. Maybe Kyo's annoying personality really did leave an impact in his life. After all these years living together, Yuki guessed it's normal. He smiled and walked to the living room, turning on the television.

"_Hey Yuki..."_

He was watching a business channel. He switched.

"_I know it's weird for me asking you this but..."_

The drama channel really bored him to hilt. He switched again.

"_...but could you do me a favour?"_

Documentary channel about mammals was on the show. He switched the channel once more. He didn't think he'd want to think about animals for the time being. He had been a tiny rodent for years hadn't he?

"_If anything happens to me...would you promise me something?"_

Cartoon. It's an anime about a young girl running off to find her missing parents, meeting new strangers on the way and fell in love with a young and grumpy boy. Yuki watched the girl ran to the boy, telling him she loved him. _I guess it's the last episode, _Yuki told himself, as he busies himself wiping his wet face.

"_I hate to say this but...if anything happens to me...and you're the only one I can trust, other than Shishou..."_

He doesn't know why, but his face, his eyes are watering. The anime isn't so sentimental. What's wrong with him?!

"_...Shishou had done so much for me, I don't want to burden him anymore so..."_

Yuki stared at his hands, now wet for wiping his shining face.

"_...promise me, you'd take care of Tohru for me..."_

Yuki cried.

"_If anything happens to me... Promise me..."_

Yuki put his face into his hands. He heard himself saying, "I promise..."

"_...thanks...damn rat..." and Kyo smiled._

**another ps???**

**ps: well, yeah...another ps...you know, 25 June was my dad's b'day...but then, we're not celebrating it joyfully like we used to...i'm really sad to hear MJ's passing...i'm a fan of MJ. Anyway...**

**to Micheal Jackson, you'll always be the King of Pop and we'll forever remember and love you...R.I.P Micheal jackson...**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi hi hi and hi again!!! thanks for the reviews, I love them soooo much! thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!! and of course, to my newly appointed beta, SLEEPIHEAD, ur awesome! luv ya! the most awesomessssst beta ever! hehe..thanks!**

**ps: in this chapter i'm introducing an OC...but i'm not going to tell you why he's in this fanfic yet...or who he actually is. but you'll know, soon..........ok, on with the chappy! oh, and i'm really sorry for Kyo's absence..he'll be back...i promise.....**

**The Reason I Love You**

**Chapter Eight**

"I'm home..." A young dark brown haired boy stepped into his house doorstep, taking off his shoes. "Welcome home!" was the reply.

"You're early today," said a woman. She was wearing an apron and was wiping her hands with a cloth. Apparently she had just finished cooking lunch. "You don't have work today, do you?"

"Nope," the boy said as he headed into the kitchen. Once he was there he sat at the dining table, waiting for his lunch. "I got a life too, Mum, you don't expect me to work every freaking day now do you?" His mother flashed him a small smile. "No, I don't. I was hoping you're not working yourself too hard." The boy shook his head lightly, smirking. "Nah, don't worry. I'm not that obsessed..."

"Here you are," said the mother, handing him a bowl of rice. "Finish that up and then go change your clothes." The boy nodded briefly. The boy ate his food silently under the constant watch of his mother. He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "What's up Mum?"

His mother was staring at his meal absentmindedly. She jumped as she heard her son calling her. "Yes? You want some more?"

The boy merely shook his head wearily. "No, I was asking you, 'are you alright'..."

"Oh, is that it?" She chuckled, "I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled. "So, how's school today Takuma-chan?"

The boy named Takuma just shrugged. "Same old same old, Boring... It's school, what do you expect?"

"Oh," said Takuma's mother. Takuma looked at her again. His mother was nearing her forties, she looked so worked up and tired. Her smiles sometimes broke his heart. They were so fake...so insincere, but he knew his mother loved him. Takuma inherited all of her mother's once good looks; Her dark brown hair, her lips, her chin are all his. The only things he got from his father were his slanted eyes and straight nose... Speaking about his father, he hadn't seen him for quite some time. Well, he was never really home. He got his own place, and from what Takuma heard, his father likes to live alone. Takuma never knew where his dad's second house was. He only knew that the house existed.

"Mum?" he hesitated. He knew that sometimes his parents haven't been in speaking terms much, since his father wasn't usually at home. But every time his father was home, he never felt neglected. His father treated them both so lovingly. Maybe it's just hard for a woman who had her husband so rarely with her, even though how much they love each other. "You okay?"

His mother smiled. "Yes dear. You finish that up okay?" she said, indicating the food, "I'm going to take a bath." With that she stood and left the kitchen, leaving her son alone.

Takuma's eyes followed his mother's trail up until he couldn't see her anymore. He sighed. "What a happy family..." he murmured sarcastically to himself, finishing his food in silence.

***

Akito looked into the mirror, gazing intently at her own reflection. Her hand absentmindedly stroked her belly. She sighed. She then suddenly felt her baby kick. Akito quickly held on the sink tightly, almost falling from shock. She looked down at her stomach, stroking it again as lightly as she could, a small smile formed onto her beautiful face.

She's now nearing her seventh month of pregnancy and for sure her belly is fully showing. Shigure was more than excited every time he stroked her stomach lovingly with his large palm. He boasts around everybody who would hear about his coming baby and how beautiful it will become when it grows up. Akito snorted as she reminded herself of her stupid husband. She wonders why she actually fell for him. She sighed again, this time out of exhaustion.

She then walked out of the bathroom to her large bedroom. As she stumbled to get on her futon she heard a very light knock at the shoji. She lifts her head, almost glaring as she stared at the shoji, looking as if she was trying to x-ray through the paper door. "Who is it?" she asked harshly. She guessed Shigure's right about her. She still possessed a bad temper, even if she has been trying hard to control herself. A few seconds later she heard a muffled answer coming from the other side of the shoji. Now she was pissed. "What?!"

"It's me, Akito-sama," said a voice Akito know too well. A ruffled voice belongs to an elderly woman spoke softly to her. Akito heaved a growled. This old lady never stops bugging her about the curse even a slightest bit. She sometimes hinted that the curse had blessed the Sohmas for generations, and that it is such a waste, for the family not to be special. Even after more than three years, she still hadn't given up. Akito reconsidered her position countless of times, thinking of whether or not she should keep her.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, Akito-sama, but there's someone here who wants to see you," said the old lady again. Akito growled, "Who is it?!" she barked, "Tell whoever the hell it is to go away and leave me alone! I'm tired and sleepy and I need my rest! Tell them I have no time for them right now. Ask them to come later!"

"I already told him that but—"

"But what?" Akito stood up and walked to the shoji, banging it open. "—he says he won't budge until he sees you," continued the old lady, watching Akito wearily.

"Who the hell does he thinks he is and what does he want?" asked Akito, glaring at her maid, minding to keep her voice down.

"He's—" The maid was cut off when Shigure busted in.

"What's all this commotion about?" asked Shigure as he busted into his and Akito's bedroom. "Akito, didn't I tell you to control yourself? You shouldn't get too excited you know, not when you're carrying our baby." He said, beaming. Akito blushed as she heard him.

"Shigure-sama," the old lady bowed.

"Now what do we owe the pleasure having you here, Kaoru-san?" Shigure smiled sweetly at the old woman. She, however, wasn't at all thrilled to see him. The fact is; she loathed him horribly, after what he had done to Akito. She also knew that the smile Shigure was wearing was sarcasm, hate even, and it was directed to her, and only her.

The woman named Kaoru bowed again, "I'm sorry to intrude Shigure-sama, but it seems that Akito-sama here have a guest waiting for her at the main hall."

"Oh really?" Shigure shot one of his eyebrows up, "I'm sorry but could you tell this person to come later. Akito is tired I'm sure so I don't think she can entertain anyone at the moment, isn't that right dearest?"Akito stared at Shigure. But before she could answer him, he continued while keeping his charming smile plastered on his face, facing Kaoru. "Sure you, of all people, would understand that, would you not, Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru stared at him for a second. She then replied, "Forgive me, but I already told him to leave. He says he won't go until he sees Akito-sama." She paused, "He already wrecked half the hall, frightening many of the younger maids."

"Did he now?" Shigure turned to Akito, who looked as pissed as Haru would when turned black, before turning back to Kaoru. "Who is this person?"

Kaoru seemed startled as she stared at Akito's raging eyes. "It's him..." she said, "It's the mon-... I mean, the _boy's_ father..." Shigure and Akito looked at her, waiting.

"...it's him, Sohma Arashi."

***

Tohru was humming as she carefully cleaned Kyo's bedside table, stopping now and then to look at him. It's been three whole months now that Kyo had been bedridden. He's now breathing normally without his mask on. Whenever people looked at him, they would think that Kyo's just plainly in a very deep sleep. He looked a lot better now. Almost all his bandages had been taken out except for the wires for the IV and stuff but otherwise he seemed just fine. Tohru smiled as she sighed, settling herself at one side of Kyo's bed, taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her lips before kissing it affectionately.

Tohru's right hand slowly crept to his face, stroking his smooth cheek and ran her fingers in his bright orange hair. His hair, now grown to reach passed his collar, was as silky as it always was before. Tohru's hand now went to his forehead, slightly pushing his bangs as she fingered his scar on his eyebrow. She sighed again, deeply, but smiling so as she leaned nearer to his ears, whispering sweetly, "Aishiteru, koishi..." She then cupped his face, stroking his chin and cheek, as she leaned to kiss his lips gingerly.

As she kissed him, she felt her right hand, the one which hold dear to Kyo's left, was slightly gripped, gently, but he definitely reacted. Tohru quickly rose away from him; staring wide eye at Kyo's sleeping face to his enclosed fingers gripping her hand. "K-Kyo-kun?" she whispered softly. She waited for a respond, almost hoping for it, but then nothing came from Kyo. She stared sadly at him, leaned lower to the nape of his neck, snuggling gently as she felt her tears flowing down her cheeks and fell onto him.

"Please...wake up..."

***

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise! It's so unusual having you here, Arashi-san." Shigure and Akito were both pleasantly sitting opposite a forlorn looking man in his forties, apparently forgetting their teas on the floor in the main hall. Arashi was glaring at both of them with pure anger and hatred. Akito too, was glaring at him with the same expression written all over her face. Shigure on the other hand, was the only one among them who beamed. Arashi took Shigure's facial expression as a mocking one, making him continue his menacing glare at the younger man.

"What is it?" asked Akito, glaring intently. Arashi turned his head to her. "I want to hear good reasons for your visit, after all the damages you've done."

Arashi sat quiet, though his expression didn't seem to show that he's afraid or anything, he merely stared. After a few seconds later he spoke, "I heard about him..."

Shigure and Akito looked at him, wondering. "About who?" asked Shigure.

"That beast of a boy! That monster!" he growled. Akito seemed taken aback at his words, but Shigure remained calm as they wait for Arashi to continue. "Him...I heard he was hit by a car. That true?"

"Yes," said Akito. "I'm surprised, you just heard about it now since it happened three months ago..." Arashi frowned at her.

"Is he still alive?" Arashi glared at them, hopeful. Akito felt as if she was going to be sick just staring back into his eyes. "Yes," Shigure answered. Now his expression grimmed, as Arashi's face turned more hideous than before.

"So he is..." he said, controlling his anger.

"Is that much of a pain to you? Hearing that your son was hit and still alive?" Shigure asked sarcastically. He smirked.

"Son? Son?!" Arashi's eyes bulged, "who is my son? I don't have any sons! That monster is not my son!" He glared murderously at Shigure.

Shigure maintained his position without the slightest hint of fear. His smirk widened. "Of course, forgive me. Kyo was not your son. I should have controlled my mouth better." Now he grinned. "I suppose you're not upset then, if you heard him dead?"

"Upset? Why should I be upset? If he's dead it will be good for everyone! He's a murderer." Spat Arashi. Akito flinched.

"To _you_ maybe...to some of _us_ he's not."

"Then that _some _is stupid just like that damn Kazuma and that little bitch!"

"Don't you dare, ever, call Tohru a bitch!" Akito glared at him. "One more word about her like that I swear to you that this _will_ be the last time you step foot in this place!" She pointed her index directly at his face. "If that's what you're here for, then you may as well get out!" Now she pointed at the shoji. "**Out**, **Now**!"

Arashi gaped at Akito. Shigure looked pleased as bowed his head, smiling. Arashi then braced himself, standing up. "You've made a big mistake, Akito-sama, when you let that beast free." He then left the hall, slamming the shoji behind him. Akito's hand is still pointing at the closed shoji in front of her, before Shigure's hand came and held it tightly in his, whispering at her ear.

"That's very good Akito. I'm so proud of you..." Akito blushed as she put her hand down on her lap and leaned to her husband's chest.

"Do you think that Arashi has anything to do with this?"

"I don't know. He got motives, but I won't say anything like that yet. We'll have to wait and see," Shigure paused. "Are you alright Akito?" Akito mumbled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just that the baby...it kicks." She smiled.

"Well, I'm sure the baby's sleepy. Why don't we go and have our postponed rest?" Shigure lead Akito up. "About what we heard just now, let's just take it as side information shall we, and think about it later." Akito nodded. Yes, that would be good since she's so tired after the short and unfriendly conversation they just had.

"Yes, I would like that..." Akito said sleepily.

**ps (again??): thanks for reading....and don't forget to review..no review, no update! WARGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! (i'm sorry, i'm evil...) anyway...pls review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: FURUBA (and Kyo) isn't mine. but i do own the mangas and DVD...**

**ps: i'm so sorry...i might, no, i will take some time to update this story since i have classes (my holidays were cut off a week earlier! i hate my lecturers......TT_TT....) anyway, i'll try to update as soon as I can (i'm determined to finish it, really..)...i hope u readers enjoy reading this story. oh, and thank you so much to whoever read this fanfic, reviewed it and even add it into their favourite list! i'm so happy..thanks so much. I'll try to make every chapter better than before so my readers can happily read it...but yet...it's still not good enough. anyway...do you guys want to know something? if you do...you have to go through chappy nine first, if not...well =) ...happy reading fellas! -it suck a bit...i know TT_TT-**

**The Reason I Love You**

**Chapter Nine**

"_Tohru?" A young girl turned around to the sound of the voice. "Yes?" she replied._

"_What are you doing?" Kyo was standing by the doorway, leaning his side at the door frame with his arms folded in front of his chest. He was smiling as he looked at her. Tohru grinned._

"_Oh I'm just about to finish the laundry. Are you hungry? Dinner will be done as soon as I finish the laundry, can you wait just a little longer?" asked Tohru to her fiancé. Kyo shook his head._

_"It's okay, I'm not that hungry. Anyway, about dinner...I was thinking, you know. We haven't been outing lately haven't we? So, I just thought that maybe you would want to go out and have dinner outside." Kyo blushed slightly. Even after nearly two years of them dating, engaged even, he still blushed whenever it comes to Tohru. "So, you don't have to cook dinner tonight..."_

_Tohru beamed and flashed him a smile. "Okay, thank you Kyo-kun."_

"_No Tohru. Thank you," with that he came to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her blush crimson, before slowly leaning down to her, brushing his nose to hers. "I'm the one who owe you everything. It's the least I could do for you..."_

_Tohru's face was almost purple for blushing too much. Kyo smiled and leaned nearer, closing the gap between them, and kissed her lovingly. "You know, I really like it when you blush..." whispered Kyo after he broke their kiss, still keeping their gap as close as possible, smirking at her._

"_Is that the reason?" Tohru murmured. _

"_Hm? One of them..." Kyo's smirk widened. "...but it's not the actual reason, though." Tohru pouted._

"_Then what is it that you like so much about me?" Kyo chuckled seeing her expression._

"_You'll know..." he whispered, "... soon enough..." as he tilted her head and kissed her once more._

Tohru's face blushed. "Kyo-kun..." she murmured, as she slept rolling on her bed.

***

Takuma was staring outside his class window, watching the sky above. His teacher was blabbing about the Edo history. He turned at his classmates, most of the boys are dosing behind their books, some even had their mouths hanging as they slept. Takuma turned to his teacher, who had his attention to his book, apparently not noticing that most of his students are sleeping and not paying any attention to what he was saying.

After forty-five minutes later did the bell rang and quickly his class monitor stood up and bid his thanks, followed by some other students. The teacher then walked out after realising that his class had already finished after the class monitor shouted out a loud 'Thank You' for him to hear.

Takuma rose from his chair, heading out of the classroom as he heard a voice calling his name. He turned.

"Takuma-kun!" The voice belongs to a light haired girl, running towards him. "Hi, are you going anywhere? I was going to ask you to eat with us." She pointed at herself standing with a young, smug, proud and bored looking boy beside her. Takuma glanced at the boy. The boy, owner of a light brownish-grey hair glared back at him, as if saying, 'don't you dare join us!' Takuma frowned.

"It's alright Kisa-chan. I'm not hungry," he smiled.

"Oh, it's just that I thought maybe you're lonely you just might want to join us. I mean, we are family aren't we?" Kisa said, hopeful.

"No, it's okay." Kisa looked crestfallen, but the boy, Hiro looked pleased with himself.

"Oh, okay..." she said quietly. "Next time, maybe?"

"Okay..." Takuma said simply. He watched as both Kisa and her good-for-nothing boyfriend left him standing alone at the corridor. He turned around and walked silently to the rooftop. Once he reached the rooftop, he sighed, closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air sweeping his calm face lightly. He'd be here anytime rather than anywhere.

Family. He heard that word countless of times, but he never felt like having any, except for his mother. True, Kisa and Hiro were both his cousins from his father's side. But frankly said that the three of them had just met a year ago, the day he enrolled high school. In Hiro's case, it's only a few months since he first met him, thanks to Kisa, but neither of them wanted to talk to each other, even for how hard Kisa tried to make conversation between him and Hiro. Takuma heard a lot about his father's family, the said famous Sohma. Even this school, Kaibara High, was once filled with some very popular Sohmas before Kisa and Hiro.

His father never talk about his family to him. Every time he asked he'd either be scolded, or his father practically changed the subject. He asked his mother, but she too never speak any word of it. He was young by then, maybe five or six. As he grows up, he stopped asking his parents, until there's one time when he met Sohma Kisa, and she told him about her family.

He had asked her whether she knows his father, but then she said she didn't. She also said that the Sohma consists of a very big family, there's some she never spoken to before, some that she never even heard of. '"That's why when I met another Sohma; I'm thrilled to get to know them."' He remembered her saying, with her cute smile plastered on her face.

"It's like having a reunion, you know. Even if we don't know each other..." she said.

They have been best friends since then. But a few months ago, earlier in his second year, Kisa introduced him to Hiro, her boyfriend. He's a first year, and the most famous by far, because of his good looks. But to Takuma, Hiro is the biggest jerk ever existed on the planet!

It's not that he's jealous of him because of Kisa, he didn't even like her that way. But ever since Hiro came, his chances of speaking with her are getting very slim. To him Kisa is his best friend, almost like his own sister. He always knew she's in love with Hiro since she always talks about him, but never had he thought that that guy she loves would turned out to be a complete jerk, just because people thinks he's cute!

He had seen the older Sohmas who had already graduated from the same high school he was in from the annual schoolbooks Kisa showed him. There's Sohma Yuki, the former president of the school nearly four years ago. He, in Takuma's opinion, looked more like a girl than a boy and that he was once the school 'prince'. The others were Sohma Kyo; a red-head, almost as orange as Kisa's, but brighter. Kisa told him that this Kyo guy is a martial artist, and he's engaged with a girl from his class. She also told him that this guy is currently unconscious due to an accident. Kisa looked so happy when she told him about the girl, Honda Tohru, saying that she's her elder sister. There's also Sohma Hatsuharu. He is, by far, the coolest looking guy Takuma had ever seen and lastly, Sohma Momiji, the bubbliest and childlike looking baby faced guy Takuma had ever thought existed.

The Sohmas were those who inherit pretty good genes in them, judging by their looks and their physical ability. It's no wonder that that little punk was so pretty looking. Not to mention Kisa's beautiful face. Almost all the boys at school were head over heels for her.

Though he himself acted blunt, he knew that he got admirers too. He wondered why though...

"I guess, being a Sohma wasn't so bad..." he smiled, "...I can at least be just like them..." and laid down on the floor with his arms behind his head as he watched the sky above him.

***

Tohru woke up from her slumber. She overworked herself that Kazuma told her to take a rest for her own sake. Kunimitsu told her that they would order take out bentos so that she would have her rest for the day. Though she protested, the two of them won't budge until Kazuma pushed her all the way to her bedroom and smiled before shutting the door right in front of her face, talking behind it, "sleep and get some rest now. I'll handle things from here." Then he left.

She had been dreaming about Kyo and herself so often these days. And just now she had one about her and Kyo in the kitchen back at Kyoto. Then she realised it wasn't a dream, it was one of her very beautiful memories with him. Oh, how she misses him.

She decided she will go to Hatori's place in the afternoon to visit Kyo. She beamed as she walked to the bathroom to get herself ready.

***

"Yuki," Hatsuharu walked charmingly, oblivious to the stares he earned from the girls at the coffee house as he approached his older cousin, who sat elegantly, reading a newspaper at the corner around a rounded coffee table. "Sorry I'm a little late; got lost at the corner nearby the central park just now."

Yuki sighed deeply as he put down his newspaper on the table. "I thought so; I've waited nearly three hours." He sipped his seventh-filled coffee. "I thought you'd come with Rin."

"Oh, she's angry with me today, so she refused to come with me. She thought I set out a date with you today, so I think she's pretty jealous." Yuki grimaced.

"Haaaruuu..." Yuki sighed again, exasperated. "Stop toying Rin's feelings why don't you? If you keep on like this I wouldn't be surprised if she dumped you again." Haru beamed. "She won't. She loves me, I know." Yuki rolled his eyes away from him, shaking his head wearily.

"Say, Haru. Why did you call me?"

"Hm? Why was it again?" Haru said as he stared at Yuki, expressionlessly wondering.

"Don't tell me you forgot that you even call me to come all the way here..." Yuki whined, "...after nearly three hours I waited..." Haru smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm not that forgetful." Haru said as he called a waiter to get his order. "But first, I think I would like a drink. I've been walking for hours, haven't I?" He smiled again. "You wouldn't mind would you Yuki, you know you can always share my drinks." Yuki shot his eyebrows upwards.

"No thanks." The waiter came to their table and took Haru's order which he then brought a few minutes later.

"Good service," Haru said as he took a sip of his mocha. "Anyway Yuki, about today, I was thinking of showing you something." Yuki stared at him as he waited for Haru to continue. "It's about Kyo." Yuki leaned closer to his younger cousin. Waiting.

"Well, it's not exactly about him, but about the possible driver who hit him." Haru continued softly. "I met Sensei the other day, and he showed me something rather peculiar yet pretty much amusing."

"What is it?" Yuki asked, a little eagerly. Haru's right hand crept into his leather jacket, pulling out a piece of paper and prompts it onto the table. "Here, read it," he said.

Yuki took the paper and stared at it for a full minute, frowning. The paper he noticed was a little crumpled and patched up. His eyes trailed back and forth the letter as he read the contents. "What is this?" he asked as he looked away from it, disgusted. Haru smirked.

"Sensei told me this letter was sent to Akito months ago," Haru said, taking the letter from Yuki's hand, "a week before Kyo's wedding should be held actually, when they were busy preparing and stuff..." Haru paused and took a sip. "...a few days before Kyo was hit."

Yuki gawped at him. "Why didn't they tell us about this?"

"Well, apparently Sensei thought that this is just some lame joke somebody played so he and Akito decided that this letter," he waved the paper lightly, "is not to be taken seriously as it should." Haru paused again, staring at the letter. "After all the commotion, it seems that both he and Akito had thoroughly forgotten about this until recently."

Yuki took the letter from him and read it once more, mouthing the words silently. "Who else knows about this letter?"

"I think Hatori-san knows." Haru stared at the back of the letter with a frown. "That guy knows everything." Both he and Yuki nodded.

"Yeah," Yuki paused. "But this letter...the person who sent this must have known that we were busy preparing for Kyo's wedding, by the looks of it." Haru nodded agreed.

"Yup. But who do you think sent this?" Yuki shook and shrugged.

"It says here to stop whatever we were doing...that means, he must have wanted the wedding to be stopped, right?" Haru nodded. "So...who does want to stop Kyo and Tohru-san's wedding? Does Kyo have any rival on Tohru-san or something?" Haru shrugged.

"Dunno. That's very unlikely since the only rival I know Kyo got is you. Unless it's you who want to take Tohru-san away from him," Haru smirked.

"I will not do such thing!" Yuki scowled. "How dare you Haru!" Haru laughed heartily. "Maybe Kyo has some guy who hated him back at Kyoto. Who knows?" Yuki pouted.

Haru smiled, "I don't think so. I met Tohru-san the other day and she told me that Kyo's quite an idol there." He smirked. "He's the one, by the sound of it, who has bunch of admirers I'm sure even he didn't notice."

"He's too dense..." Yuki said, nodding. Haru nodded as well. "Does anyone else we know hate him?" asked Yuki.

"Other than you?" Yuki grimaced as he stared at the smirking Haru. "I don't hate him...I envy him." Yuki paused as he stared at the cup in his hand, "I still do...a bit." Haru smiled knowingly at his cousin.

"Well, I think I can tell..." Haru sighed. "Anyway, about this letter...what do you think we should do about it?" Yuki looked up at him.

"Send it to the police?" Haru nodded briefly.

"Well. I'm sure the police would be interested to know about this letter. And also—" Haru was cut off as Yuki's phone rang. Yuki answered and there, for a few seconds, was a short pause as Haru sat quietly, listening to Yuki's voice.

"What?" Yuki almost yelled. "Alright! I'll be right there." A pause. "Yeah, okay... He's with me now. Okay, bye!"

"Who is it?" asked Haru as he stared emotionless at his beaming cousin.

"Shigure. He told me Akito's on labour! They're at the hospital right now!" Yuki and Haru both stood up from their chairs. "Let's go."

**ps: our cutie hero's coming back!.......very soon......;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: i do not own Furuba...and Kyo...**

**ps: i'm sorry if any of u waited for me to update...i'll try to update sooner next time. oh, my grammar sucks (i know...this chappy isn't beta-ed -is that even considered a right word??-my beta's pretty busy so i don't want to bother her for the time being..) so i'm really sorry....i'm still a learner, forgive me...TT_TT so now, please enjoy reading chapter 10 and don't forget to review....ok? luv u guys so much!**

**The Reason I Love You**

**Chapter Ten**

It's been a month since Akito gave birth to young Shiori. She, as Shigure proudly put it, is as beautiful as an angel. Well, she is an adorable baby. She has her mother's beautiful face and her father's charming smile. Everyone had already seen her. Tohru was very delighted when she cradled the baby girl in her arms. Smiling broadly, beaming at the parents of the infant and kissed the baby's forehead lovingly.

"Ah..."Shigure's smile was never wide then than it was when he looked at his wife carrying his daughter. "Hatori-san, there she is," he said to Hatori who stood beside him with Mayuko and their son. "Your future daughter-in-law..." he said dreamingly.

Hatori and Mayuko were taken aback, eyes opened wide at Shigure's comment, before exchanging their astonished looks to one another. Mayuko smiled slightly. "I just hope she won't grow up cloning his father's annoying attitude. If she does, I might have my second thought about this arrangement." She said.

"Does that mean you agree to my idea Mayu?" Shigure asked her, shocked.

"Not exactly," she said. "I cannot make decisions for my son now, can I? He's only one and a half years old you know." But nonetheless she beamed as she took her turn cradling the beautiful baby in her arms and kissed her cheeks, congratulating Akito before handing back the infant to the young mother's arms once again.

***

Momiji sat still on the chair in the plain decorated room. The room used to smell like medicine. He didn't like the smell so much, but the room smelled much better these days since Tohru always sprayed the air purifier every time she came for a visit. He beamed as he remembered her antics as she sprayed the room.

"_It feels like we're in a hospital room," she said, smiling. "I thought this thing will do the trick to lessen the medicine smell."_

Momiji smiled to himself. He looked at the balcony outside the room through the glass sliding doors, thinking. He hadn't seen Tohru for months now and only God knows how much he missed her. He's been contacting her almost regularly just to check on her. And now that he's on holiday, he's really looking forward to meet her again.

He then turned his gaze onto the person on the bed before him. His expressions are no longer happy but grim and sullen looking. Kyo, to him, seemed very much well cared by the looks of it; Momiji stared at his cousin, who's still bedridden and stiff, not knowing his surroundings. _Tohru must have been doing some cleaning and stuff for the room_, he thought. _That's so like Tohru. _At the thought of that, he suddenly felt a pang in his heart; a hurtful pang of jealousy toward the man on the bed. He eyed Kyo slightly, looking at his calm and untainted features. He looked as if he's having a wonderful dream, almost smiling, as he soundlessly and softly breathing in and out. The blonde boy stared intently at Kyo, thinking of how calm and peaceful his cousin is as he sleeps. Momiji then felt the urge to shout at him to wake up. To see the world around him, the people he love and love him in return. To see Tohru, talking to her and making her smile again. He really felt like shouting of how stupid Kyo is for letting himself get hit and sent him unconscious for months; and at the top of it all, he really wanted to choke Kyo for making Tohru cry every single day and night.

"You are really stupid Kyo..." Momiji continue staring at Kyo, actually restraining himself from choking his cousin right then and there. "How could you..." he started slowly. "How could you do this to Tohru...You're supposed to be looking out for her, and be with her. Yet you're here, lying right here on this stupid bed, unconsciously oblivious to everything around you. Do you know how much Tohru had cried for you? Do you?"

Momiji talked and stared at Kyo as if hoping that the latter will respond. "I really trust you to take care of her Kyo. I really thought that you're the only one who can make her happy. And I knew that I was right!" Momiji said softly, still staring at the former cat. "You're always so stupid Kyo, ever since we were kids. You don't know how envious I am to you, how jealous I really feel right now seeing that you have someone who cried for you and always here for you and you don't even know it."

Kyo remained motionless as Momiji continues his monologue. "Heh, it wasn't just me..." he smirked, "but everyone thinks you're stupid and weak to be lying here, waiting to be attended lovingly by Tohru. How lame can you get, Kyo? When is it that you're going to open your eyes again, and make Tohru smile once more? When are you going to pay her back for what she did for you?" Momiji spoke so softly that it seemed as if he hadn't spoken at all.

"When are you going to make her smile again Kyo? None of us can make her smile like you do. That's why you have to wake up. Everyone; me, Yuki, Kisa, Haru...everyone misses her smile. Even if you don't want to do it for us, do it for her and for yourself. Let her be her usual self once again. Don't make her stay the way she is now..."

He paused, sighing. "That's another reason why I envy you Kyo; I even almost loathe you," he snorted lightly. "We both love her wholeheartedly 'til to some extend that we'd die for her. I love her as much as you do, but still, I couldn't make her smile and happy the way you did." He paused again, "How did you do it Kyo? Why does she love you so much? Why did she choose you over the rest of us?" Momiji almost glared angrily at Kyo, but then his expression softens. "I guess maybe you are asking yourself the same thing, aren't you Kyo? You must not know the answer yourself aren't you?" Momiji smiled softly, "you _are _stupid, Sohma Kyo."

"I told you once before, if you're too late, someone will snatch her away from you," Momiji smirked. "If you don't wake up soon, I'll make sure I'll have her." He said as he stood up from his chair, "even if she doesn't love me like she does to you, I'll make her accept my love and love me in return." He turned, "if you don't want that to happen..." he paused, "...then wake up soon you baka."

"I seriously hate you now, you know..." He then left the room.

***

Hatori stared at the blonde boy's back as the young man walked silently out of the room, turning to a corner. It seems that Momiji didn't see him standing outside the room since he just came to check on Kyo. He had been standing by the wall out of the room just as soon as he heard Momiji's voice. He thought to give Momiji a fair privacy, but he'd never heard Momiji said such things to anyone.

He walked into the room, with a clipboard firmly in his hand. Hatori then walked silently to the red head, taking a seat that was formerly seated by Momiji. He gazed at the young man on the bed, wondering. Had Kyo and Momiji been rivals over Tohru? Possibly not, but it seems so. Tohru wouldn't want anything like that to happen between her lover and her best friend. Hatori was sure Tohru didn't know any of this; if she did, he was sure she'd have problems choosing and might worry herself over it. But then, if she was to choose between the two, he's sure she'd still choose the cat. Everyone knows how much she love Kyo, and longed for him even, for how long they do not know, and her love for Momiji was merely sisterly and as a best friend. Nothing more.

He wondered why Momiji is fighting a losing battle when he knew he cannot win. Hatori then stared at his clipboard and starts to check Kyo as he stood up. He checked Kyo's IV and his bandages, as well as his breathing patterns. All in all the results remained the same. He then went to check on Kyo's head when suddenly he saw a slight shine coming from the younger man's closed eyes. He leaned nearer and saw that it was tears. Kyo was crying. Hatori then look at his face, only to see the same calm, expressionless face. Only this time, it wasn't as peaceful as it always was. It seems as if Kyo was in pain. Hatori saw the tears rolled down the youth's cheeks, slowly until they hit the pillow sheets. The doctor stared saddened at his young cousin.

"You heard Momiji..." Hatori whispered. "You did, didn't you Kyo?"

Hatori stood still, staring. "Momiji...he's a loner. He always had been...until Tohru..." Hatori paused. "I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

Kyo's left fingers twitched. Hatori, being an accomplished and professional doctor as he is, noticed this. He then quickly leaned in to Kyo. "Kyo?" he whispered. "Do you hear me?" He waited for Kyo to respond. Almost five minutes later did Kyo's left fingers curled slightly, forming a limp fist. "Kyo? If you hear me, please tell, show me something. Anything!" Hatori whispered at Kyo's right ear.

Kyo didn't respond for full five minutes until later he moved his head slightly. Hatori beamed, nearly scream out of joy! He then went to the phone and dialled the dojo number. He waited patiently as he heard the other line, after a few seconds did his call answered by Kunimitsu.

"Hello, Tomoda-san. Can you pass the phone to Kazuma-dono, please? It's Hatori." He said. Moments later the phone was passed to Kazuma. "Kazuma-dono, it's me, Hatori. There's something I think you and Tohru-kun should see." He paused, listening to Kazuma's respond. "Yes, here. It's about Kyo," he smiled slightly, "I think he's waking up."

***

Almost everyone was cramped inside the room. Tohru and Kazuma sat on the chairs beside Kyo's bed while almost all the others stood around. Hatori had called Dr. Satoshi, telling him Kyo's improvements. The stout and a bit plump doctor came, beaming, and was now standing beside the young and tall Hatori. Yuki brought Machi into the room and was standing hand-in-hand by the wall; Hatsuharu came with Rin; Hiro and Kisa, who both just got home from school, standing to each other beside a disgruntled and worried yet smiling Ritsu; Shigure came with Akito, who sat on a single sofa, cradling Shiori in her arms; Hana stood behind Kazuma; Arisa and Kureno weren't there since they were both outstation. Ayame and Mine sat on the sofa across the room with Hatori's wife, Mayuko and their son, Tsukasa. Kagura was standing in between Kunimitsu and Momiji, who stood near the door.

"You're all here?" Hatori started as he stared at everyone in the room. "Did you tell them all to come?" Hatori turned to Kazuma. The latter shook his head. "Shigure and Akito were at my place when you called." Hatori then turned his gazed toward the black haired man who beamed.

"You shouldn't keep things like this a secret you know, Haa-san." Hatori shook his head wearily.

"I wasn't keeping it a secret. I wasn't sure myself whether or not he'd be awake just yet," at this point Tohru's head shot up, looking at him, but Hatori was oblivious to this, or he may be just ignoring her to hide the fact that he felt a little guilty. "I'm here just to show these two Kyo's latest improvement that's all."

"Still, if there's anything new about Kyo, don't you think you should tell us too?" said Shigure. "We care about him too you know."

"Well, I don't want..." he paused, "ah, never mind. Just make sure to keep your voice down, okay?" he turned to Ayame, whose face formed a complete grin. As the snake started to open his mouth to speak, Hatori stopped him by saying, "especially you Ayame. You keep your mouth shut." With that Ayame shut his mouth instantly, beaming and nod his head enthusiastically.

Hatori and Dr. Satoshi then went off to discuss about Kyo at a corner of the room. Tohru then turned her gazed to Kyo while holding his left hand firmly in hers, stroking it lovingly. Momiji stared at her, feeling a slight jealousy at Kyo. He turned his face towards the doorway. Kagura, who saw Momiji's disgruntled expression and behaviour, look from Tohru and Momiji and Kyo and back to Momiji. She smiled sadly.

"I know how you feel..."she said slowly and quietly so that only Momiji can hear. Momiji turned his head to face her. "When I look at them, at first, I feel so jealous of her," she stared at Tohru. "But then, I know, there's no way I can replace her in his heart." She closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly, "I am never in his heart in that way. To him, I'm merely his cousin, like an older sister. That's all. Every time I think about it, I really feel I would break down, but I know better not to be that way. Whatever happens, I know that Kyo-kun will always be in my heart, even though I have someone new with me." She smiled. "He's my first love, but that doesn't mean I'll get him, does it? Besides, there's always someone out there waiting for you...just for you..." As she said this she glanced at Kunimitsu beside her, whose face flushed crimson as he glanced and grinned shyly at her.

Momiji gawped, "wait a minute Kagura-chan! Do you..." he said, stunned. "...and him..." he pointed his index to them respectively. Both Kagura and Kunimitsu smiled shyly at him. Momiji grinned. "Congrats! I never knew you guys are going out together."

"Well," Kunimitsu started. "It sort of just happened actually..." he chuckled. Kagura giggled, "Yeah, that day he saw me cry he went to console me. He was so gentle, I fell for him instantly!"

"Eh? How 'bout Kyo?"

"Well, Kyo-kun's a different story," she waved her hand, "he's still in here," she put her palm on her chest, "always..."

"Then where am I?" Kunimitsu pouted. "Surely I'm in there too..."

"Yes you are, but you're in a little lower ranking than Kyo-kun."

"What??" Kunimitsu almost yelled, but kept his volume as low as he could. "How could you..." He pouted. Kagura giggled. Kunimitsu and Momiji then joined her.

"Just a little lower than him. You need to catch up to replace him," Kagura smiled cheekily at Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu beamed, "I'm sure I'll surpass him one day, you just wait!"

"I'm waiting. If you didn't manage to replace him by New Year I'll dump you," she said smiling.

"What??" Kunimitsu yelled. Almost everybody's head turned to his direction. "Oh, sorry...I mean..." he whispered, "what? Why?"

"Because if you failed to replace Kyo I'm going to find some other guy who will."

"You just wait and see; I'll make you fall for me before autumn!" Kunimitsu looked pleasantly determined and crossed his arms. Kagura nodded, smiling. "That's the spirit of my boyfriend."

Momiji grinned at them. He's happy for Kagura. Even after years of unrequited love she held for Kyo, she still managed to at least try to forget about him. Even though she knew it was hard, she still go for it. He couldn't help but feel proud of her. Momiji felt guilty as he remembered what he said to Kyo hours ago. He wondered why he said all that. He's been carried away by his own mounting desire and enviousness towards his unconscious older cousin.

Kunimitsu smiled at him, somewhat reassuring. Now Momiji was very sure and confident that he'll be able to do things right, as it should be. Even if he couldn't find anyone to replace Tohru, even if Kyo wouldn't wake up, he'd always be with her, to support her as a real best friend and brother would. He smiled.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru suddenly gasped as she felt Kyo's left hand gripped hers. Everyone turned their attentions to her. The two doctors came quickly to the bed. Dr. Satoshi went to check on Kyo, as well as Hatori. Then the whole room started to buzzed. Ayame had even started to speak and stop abruptly as Hatori shushed him quiet. Kyo's head turned a little to his left, to where Tohru and Kazuma sat. His face held the expression of someone annoyed for being disturb in their sleep. He let out a low moan.

Everyone beamed at Kyo's progress, Tohru and most of the girls' eyes were tearful. Every person in the room was so happy for him, even Hiro (mainly because Kisa's happy) and Momiji. Everyone was beaming except Hanajima, whose expression, was serious. She stared intently at Kyo, almost like x-raying him from head to toe. Tohru was grinning happily and she, Hanajima, was really worried right now. She wonders if everything will turn out all right, and that Tohru will not be disappointed. She really do hope so.

The crowded room filled with joyful whispers and talks and laughs. Even the serious Hatori smiled. Kyo moaned again. He turned his head to the other side; his grip on Tohru's hand tightens. Tohru gasped. Kyo's vice-like grip hurt her a bit, but she ignored it. The fact was she enjoyed the feeling of Kyo's touch. She honestly missed it.

Kyo's moan gets slightly louder as he fidgeted slowly. After nearly fifteen minutes later, his eyelids moved. Every person in the room held their breaths, waiting patiently for the young red head to open his scarlet eyes. Kyo moaned again as he tried to open his eyes. He frowned as his eyelids slowly fluttered open.

He opened his eyes halfway before shutting them tight once more. He then tried again. After several attempts did he managed to open his eyes fully, staring at the people before him. At long last, everybody now was watching his beautiful mesmerising eyes staring back and forth at them. He blinked.

"Kyo?" Hatori leaned nearer to him, "can you hear me?"

Kyo stared at him before slowly and painfully raised himself up from his bed. He twitched as he moved himself into sitting position with the help of Hatori and Tohru. Kyo then turned to his left, where his face was inches away from Tohru. He stared at her, making her blushed as she stared back into his curious looking eyes. He blinked again.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru said slowly. Kyo merely stared at her before leaning backwards to the headboard. He had his eyes fixed on her before rolling them to stare at Kazuma. He paused at the older man for some time before moving his head once again to everyone. He at last paused at Hatori's face, and then turned his gaze slowly towards Tohru and the others. The whole room waited patiently for Kyo's response. His expression's curious and blank as he opened his mouth, letting out a hoarse and husky voice, the voice none of them heard for more than six months, for the first time.

"Who are you?"

**ps: oh man...now he forgets everyone...(smirks-should I make it worse?)...please don't hate me if the story sucks and i'm sorry if i made Momiji a little OOC! but still, tell me what u think in your reviews pple! thanks for reading!!! and your reviews will be cherish til the day i die...TT_TT. i love u guys..and Kyo! =) ok, chiao!! stay tuned! (EDITED) **


	11. Chapter 11

**holla minna-san!! sorry for the late update.. been very very very busy the whole week..gomenasai!! anyway, i'm sorry in advance that this chapter's grammar is absolutely suck. anyway, i hope u guys enjoy reading it anyway...** **thanks so much to every person who read and reviewed and faved this story! thanks a bunch!!**

**disclaimer: don't own Furuba. its Takaya-sensei's... **

**The Reason I Love You.**

**Chapter Eleven**

A loud thumping noise came from the deserted and dark room where two figures stood cornering one who was crouching and cowering on the floor. One of the two stood with a long bat in their right hand. "You fool!" yelled the one with the bat, repeatedly beating up the crouching person, writhing and screaming on the floor. "YOU DUMBASS FOOL!" the voice was gruff and belongs to a man. "You're a useless dim!" He continues beating the one on the floor again and again.

"You failed me..." this second voice belonged to an elderly woman who stood firmly and was facing the sliding door, glared as she stared at the beautiful garden outside. "You told me that the boy's dead!" She turned around, facing a young man who bowed his head low as he kneeled down before her.

"B-but Madam, I saw him," the young man said, shaking violently. "I-I did! I saw him lay there on the ground, unmoving!"

"So, if he's dead," the woman said as she walked slowly, reaching the man's face with her hand, "then tell me, who is the one laying inside that room? Who is that ugly beast laying on that bed right now?!" She growled.

"You're a disgrace!" The woman slapped his face hard. "You didn't even check whether or not he's truly dead, didn't you?" She slapped him again. "You're a useless, stupid scum!" She spat as she slapped the man's cheeks harder with every word she spoke.

"There were kids there...I c-can't just go out and reveal myself, c-can I?" he stuttered. The woman slapped him once before turning to her right.

"Please, forgive me!" a younger male's voice said as he plead to the one beating him. "Stop, it hurts!"

"Stop?" said the old woman with a cold tone. "Are you giving us orders?" she said again with an intimidating voice as she glared at the younger man's tearful face.

"You failed! FAILED!" The man with the bat beat him again. He screamed in pain. "When we entrusted you with the simplest job and you failed us!"

"Please...forgive me..." the young man pleaded in between sobs. "I thought...I did it...I really did," he paused, wincing. "I did as you told me to..."

The older man growled angrily and stroked the bat the hardest at his chest, making him coughing out blood. "Then tell me you dumb idiot, tell me who is the one laying on that bed right now!" he glared angrily. "TELL ME!!" he yelled ignoring the young man's coughed. After a minute of being ignored, he growled and lifted his bat once again to hit but an arm stopped him, making him turned his head towards the owner of the arm.

"Calm down," said the woman. "There's no use beating him anymore. He's already fainted." The man put his bat down, still glaring angrily at the man on the floor, before throwing away the bat to the other side of the room. "Now what are we going to do?" he said harshly.

The woman stayed quietly at her spot. She stared at the man on the floor expressionless. "We have to finish him off no matter what..." she said a few minutes later.

"How?!" asked the man with the same angry tone. "This stupid idiot failed to do that!" he kicked the one on the floor hard. "How are we supposed to do it? Don't tell me _we_ have to do it ourselves!"

"Would you mind calm yourself and be quiet?!" the woman snapped. "I'm thinking here and you're clearly bothering me with your stupid voice!" The man growled before shutting himself. "As I was saying, we have to finish that monster off no matter what, in which case, we will," the man opened his mouth to speak but the older woman held her out her hand in front of his face, effectively stopping him. "We won't have to do it. We will find someone who'll manage to do it successfully this time."

The man snorted. "I hope so. If you ever going to hire an assassin make sure he's capable of killing. Not something as disappointing as this one!" he spat. The woman merely raised one of her eyebrows.

"Why don't you go and get one on your own?" said the old woman.

"What?! Do you think I know these kinds of people? I'm not like you who befriended murderers. Besides, I did told that _beast_ to back off before anything like this happens."

"I do not befriend them, I used them." She smirked slightly, "even if I did, you are the one who's interested to see someone dead. Not me." The man growled again, "Shut up hag! Don't you dare say as if I'm the only one with motives here! You agree with me makes you just the same as I am!" The man glared at her and snorted.

At the same time, a knock on the door nearly sent both of them jump out of shocked. The woman then opened the door, letting a man in his thirties walked pleasantly inside the room. The man glanced at the beaten up youth lying on the floor. He then turned around, facing the older pair.

"I have news for the both of you," he said calmly. The older man bid him to continue. "It's about the boy. The rumours have roamed all over the main house, and it is said to be true..." he paused.

Both the woman and the man looked murderous at this. He ignored them and continues his reports.

"Sohma Kyo is already awake."

***

Tohru sat still at the porch as she stared at the garden. She sat there for hours, ignoring everything around her. The garden which was once beautiful in her opinion is now no longer eye-catching. She stared with tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Her face was pale and her hands were white as she clutched them with all her might. Her heart was deeply broken. She couldn't speak out of sadness, out of frustration, out of disappointment and out of lost. Her emotions marred her whole body fully. She cried for what seem like forever and she feel extremely lonely sitting there on her own.

Hanajima and the rest stared at her from the back. None of them dared to get near her, knowing neither one of their questions will be answered by the young woman nor that will she bother to hear any comforts from any of them. Hanajima, being a faithful and understanding friend, decided that it is best to leave her alone for a while and requested the rest to keep their distance from the girl for the time being. The others obliged.

"I..." a tiny voice started slowly from a corner of the main hall, alerting everyone. "...I can't believe...that this is happening..." Kisa's voice cracked, "...to Nee-chan...to us..." Hiro then came to her and hugged her tight. Kisa cried on his chest. Yuki watched the young couple, clutching Machi's fair hand in his tightly. Machi has tears in her eyes, which she tried hard not to spill. Kagura moaned in despair on Kunimitsu's chest. Rin was staring at Tohru with Haru by her side.

Haru turned his head to Yuki, who then stared back at him, frowning slightly. Momiji, who was nearest to the sliding doors watched Tohru from the back. He couldn't help but felt pity for her. He bowed his head low, now staring at his foot with his hands tightly formed to fists.

Haru walked and tapped Momiji's shoulder. The blond boy looked up, now fully staring at his tall cousin, who then tilted his head to the back of the hall to where Yuki stood waiting for them. Momiji turned his head to Tohru and then back again to Haru. He nodded and followed his cousin to the back of the hall. And the three of them then walked out of the hall to the doorway, leaving the rest behind.

The three of them stood at the doorway in complete silence. None was looking to each others' eyes. A few more minutes past, yet the three of them remained to their spots and in their own thoughts.

"What's going to happen now?" said Momiji suddenly; making the other two jerked their heads to his direction. Yuki shook his head as he sighed deeply. Haru remained expressionless as he stared at the wall opposite him. "Kyo, he..." Momiji started, "he's going to remember right? I mean it's not permanent..." he paused looking intently at his two cousins back and forth, "...right?"

Yuki stared at him; his eyes drooped low as he shook his head, "I'm sorry Momiji, I really don't know." He said slowly. "We'll have to wait for Hatori to come and explain to us."

"But then, if Kyo didn't remember anything then, Tohru..." Momiji stopped abruptly, "...Tohru will no longer be Tohru," he continued. "He has to remember! If he doesn't I'll never forgive him!"

"Momiji, calm down," said Haru gently. He then leaned his back to the wall. "Yes, you're obviously right, but then we cannot blame Kyo this time." Haru stared at his blond cousin for a while, his face calm yet stern-looking, "it's not like he wanted this. Nobody would want this sort of thing to happen."

"But—"

"Momiji," Yuki said softly, "let's just do whatever we can to help him okay? Tohru-san will take some time to get over this, so we must help her. And by helping her we have to start by helping Kyo."

"I know, but..." Momiji paused, thinking. "...Kyo is just not Kyo anymore. You saw him just now didn't you? He's...different, lost, confused. And he's a lot worse than he was before! Tohru—"

"Momiji, we've handled him when he was worst, didn't we?" Haru proclaimed. "I'm sure we can handle him this time as well." Momiji opened his mouth to speak but then Haru stopped him, "Tohru-san would do anything, _anything_ to make him remember. Won't you help her?"

"I...well yeah, of course," said Momiji, "if that'll make her smile then yeah." Haru nodded his head firmly. "Good." He said.

Yuki, however, stood quietly as he stared at his two cousins, apparently thinking hard. He remembered the chaotic mess occurred hours ago at Kyo's room before the red head was then injected to sleep. Nearly everyone stood immobile watching a wild-looking Kyo storming violently on his bed. It was, Yuki personally admitted, frightening to see such temper erupted from Kyo. Of course he'd seen his cousin's temper before when they were teenagers, but never had he saw Kyo looking so...monstrous before in his whole life.

He still vividly remembered the incident.

***

"Who are you?" said Kyo quietly. His voice cracked for the lack of use. He looked around him, his face contorted to confusion. "W-where am I?" he looked at them. "W-what...what am I—" He paled every time he speaks. He looked around him. Yuki remembered staring at Kyo's confused and frightened expression, as he stared wide eyed at them. Kyo looked nothing more than a young kid who lost his way home.

Kyo started to shake slightly as Hatori, Dr. Satoshi and Kazuma tried to calm him. But then he got worse and pushed the doctors and the karate master away from him and yelled frantically, grasping his hair and covering his face with his hands. Kyo rocked back and forth on his bed, staring at the group of people in front of him through the gap of his fingers. "Who are you?! ANSWER ME!!!" he shouted. Shiori, who was cradled by Akito, and Tsukasa, who was gripping his mother's legs, trembled and cried. Akito looked at her husband. Shigure motioned her to go take their daughter out of the room. Mayuko pick Tsukasa up, carrying him and walked towards the door, motioning the rest to follow her lead, leaving the rest to take care of the situation. Most of the younger and female ones followed suit leaving the men to handle things.

Tohru, who stood at the side of Kyo's bed however, stared wide eye at her fiancé. She was completely emotionless as she stared at him. Yuki can tell that she was shocked and frightened by Kyo's sudden outburst. But after sometime later she walked slowly nearer to Kyo's bed reaching her hand to the red head.

Everyone who was left in the room looked at the young woman as she reached out her hand, shaking slightly, towards the young male's hands. Just as Tohru's fingers grazed his left hand, Kyo's head shot upwards, his hand accidentally slapped Tohru's. Kyo's eyes were red, the orbs were no longer beautiful; they've turned to slits and darker than they were when they first opened.

Kyo and Tohru's eyes met. Tohru's brown eyes were tearful. Kyo's were murderous, wild, confused and lost. Tohru reached for his hand again, but then Kyo pulled his hand away, shaking his head. "Who-who are you?" he said shaking with anger and fear. "What do you want?"

"K-Kyo...kun..." Tohru whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Who's Kyo?! Why did you call me that?!" He yelled. Tohru and the rest in the room gasped at him.

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru's cried harder. "Kyo-kun, t-that's your name... S-Sohma Kyo." Kyo's expression remained angry. He frowned. "Who the hell are you?!" He said harshly. Tohru's lips trembled as she tried to speak. "K-Kyo-kun..." she whispered, "d-don't you remember me?"

Kyo looked even more hysterical. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO REMEMBER YOU?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!" He shouted. "I DON'T KNOW ANY ONE OF YOU! I-I DON'T KNOW..." he paused, "...anything..." he clutched his hair and looked down on his covered legs. "I-I...I don't remember..." He looked up at the people before him. Tears started to well in his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheeks. Kazuma walked to him, clutching both sides of Kyo's arms firmly. "Kyo..." he said softly.

Kyo stared tearfully at him, "w-where am I...w-what..." he cried, "w-what am I doing here?" Kyo's eyes were completely lost. Tohru cried behind Kazuma, who held his son dearly. "Kyo," Kazuma said, "please calm down." Kyo's whole body shook violently.

Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Shigure and the others stood silently on their spots. Yuki turned his gaze to Tohru who now bowed her head. He could see her tears dropped onto the floor and that she was shaking. "Kyo...Kyo please," Kazuma pleaded as Kyo continuously shake his head and panting violently. "Please, listen to me." Kyo put his hands and cupped his ears and rocked back and forth again.

"Kyo," Kazuma's voice cracked as he held his tears, "please..." At last Kazuma grabbed Kyo and pulled the young man to his chest, hugging him. Kyo's eyes widen. At the same time, Dr. Satoshi pulled out a syringe and filled it with a liquid from a tiny bottle.

"He-help..." Kyo whispered at Kazuma's ear softly. His eyes slowly closing after Dr. Satoshi injected him by the arm, "...me." Kazuma held Kyo's head, stopping him from moving until moments later the young red head limp slightly in his arms. Kyo's head rested on one of Kazuma's shoulders.

"Yes Kyo..." Kazuma whispered. Tears fell down slowly. "...we'll help you..." Kazuma held Kyo's limp body tighter in his. "...my son."

**ps: okay...now that chappy eleven's up (sorry, it's shorter than the last chapter...sigh), i wonder what'll happen next...so anyway, (i'm promoting myself now) i really hope u guys can take a look at my profile where there's a link to my deviantart account. i reaaaaaallllly hope u guys comment my artworks...-blushing furiously- thanks!**

**oh, review...pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ps: i want to say i'm sorry, really really sorry to whoever read this fanfic. i know i know it's been (more than) a month since the last time i updated. i'm sorry. pretty pleaseeeee! i won't explain why i didn't update; whatever the reason i'm still guilty. WAAAAAHHHHH!!! I"M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!! -okay now i'm in Rit-chan's mode- anyway, I'M SORRY for my late update, and I'M SORRY if i'm making any of you wait, and I'M SORRY for my grammar mistakes, and I'M SORRY for my VERY bad english. TT_TT**

**disclaimer: FURUBA is NOT mine! Takaya sensei would never let me have it and claim it mine, because it's hers!! I'm SORRYYYYY TAKAYA SENSEI-SAN!!!!**

**The Reason I Love You.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"That's..." Arisa paused as she stared wide eye at Hanajima. Her mouth opened slightly. "...SUCKS!" she yelled. "And there I was... happy, mind you, I'm _actually_ happy when I heard the news that he woke up, and now THIS?!" she said loudly. She started pacing; her hands flew here and there as she spoke. "First you told me he's awake and a second later you told me he FORGETS?!" she stopped pacing and turned around to face the others. "And did you just tell me he forgot everything? That is to say..." she paused again, as if to wait for someone to shout 'April Fool' to her and tell her everything's a joke. When nobody responded she said, "...EVERYTHING?!" she shouted again.

Hanajima remained emotionless. Yuki heaved a very deep sigh; Haru merely acted indifferent; Momiji mumbled something under his breath; Hatori stood firmly at the corner of the room, frowning; Shigure continues smoking, looking tired and ignorant while Kureno tried hard to calm his girlfriend. Arisa shook him off as he tried to pull her away from the others, technically trying to prevent her from strangling anyone. "Let go Kureno! I'm not done talking!" she said angrily.

"Arisa," Hanajima started quietly, "calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" she yelled. "Hana, Tohru is depressed right now and all of you can do is just sit there and do nothing?" Kureno held her arms tightly behind her as she almost brutally charged herself onto her friend. "ARGHH!! I'M SO GONNA KILL THAT-THAT...THAT STUPID," she stomped her feet, "ORANGE," she stomped again, now on Kureno's foot, "CARROT," Kureno moaned in pain as she stepped on his left foot the second time, "TOPPP!!!!" then she wailed. "My poor Tohru..." she cried as Kureno let her free, making her slide down onto the floor.

"You're right, Tohru is depressed." Hanajima walked slowly to Arisa. She crouched down to her level. "That's why we cannot make it worse than it already is." She hugged her friend tightly. After a moment, the room was still and quiet except for Arisa's cries and moans. "I have a strange feeling that this is just a beginning..." Hanajima said slowly.

Every person's gaze turned to her. "Yes..." she continued, "the beginning of the worse..." she looked down on the tatami floor, closing her eyes slightly. "Tohru-kun..." she whispered.

***

"_I'm so happy..." said a young woman. She smiled gracefully as she caressed her bulging belly. "I can't wait! I'm so excited!" she said gleefully._

"_Of course my dear," replied a woman sitting opposite the young pregnant woman. "It's your first child. I'm sure you're overwhelmed." She said, smiling herself. This woman is the owner of a dark brown hair, with equally dark brown eyes, complimenting her hair. She held out her hand to reach the other's hand and grasped it firmly in hers. "I'm sure you're happy."_

"_Of course Nee-san," said the young woman. This woman too possessed a long plait of brown hair, only that it wasn't as dark as her sister's. She beamed, gripping back her sister's palm. "I'm so happy I could die!"_

"_Have you checked the gender?" asked the elder sister. The younger one beamed and nodded._

"_Yes," she answered blushing slightly._

"_Which is it?"_

_The young woman bowed as her beam grows larger by the second. She looked up again. "It's a 'he'." She was completely smiling now, showing off her beautiful white teeth. Her elder sister yelped out of joy and hugs the pregnant woman tightly. "Congratulations my dear sister!" she let her sister go. "I'm so proud of you..." she said as she wiped the tears off her younger sister's cheeks._

_A few moments of silence then flew by as the two sat quietly, beaming to one another. "How long is it?" asked the elder one._

"_Nearly five months..." she held her sister's hand tighter. Her face turned from happiness to concern. Her elder sister noticed this that she asked, "what's wrong?"_

"_I-I don't know...I'm a little worried...or scared maybe," she said slowly._

"_Why so?"_

"_Well, sometimes I had this bad feeling about the baby coming...but..." she paused. "I-I guess maybe because it's my first time...right? Onee-san?" Her elder sister stared at her for a moment before giving her sister her most encouraging smile. "Yes, of course, my dear." She then hugged her sister tight. "Of course."_

_The elder let her sister go once again; putting her hands on either side of the younger's cheeks before kissing her on the forehead. "I wonder what the father says about this. Is he over joy that he's going to have a son?"_

"_Well, he's okay with the news," the young woman smiled cheerfully. "He's happy about it!"_

"_That's good to hear." The elder sister stood up, and smiled at her younger sister. "I guess I should take my leave now. It's already late." The younger woman nodded her head. "I'll tell our parents this happy news. I'm sure they'd be frantically overreacting to hear they're having their first grandson." Her sister winked. "I'll come checked on you tomorrow, alright?" The other nodded._

"_Thank you Onee-san," she beamed. "Oh, let me walk you to the door—"_

"_No, it's alright." She said, stopping her sister. "I'll manage. Thank you anyway."_

_A few moments later the younger woman said, "I...thank you so much Onee-san." Her sister turned to her, perplexed._

"_That's what siblings do," she replied. The younger smiled and nodded._

"_Yes," she said before pausing. Her sister waited, sensing that her younger sister has something in her mind. "Nee-san," she started. "Can you do me a favour?" The elder turned around fully to face her, tilting her head slightly before nodding. "This baby, my son, can you help me take care of him? I mean, I've no experience as a mother. Would you help me?"_

_The elder sister was taken aback a bit. Seriously speaking, she didn't even have kids of her own; the fact is she's not even married yet. But then, it's her favourite sister who's asking her a favour. Of course she would gladly do it. Besides, it's her first nephew. "Of course, dear. Absolutely. Now, I think you better rest. It's late." Her young sister nodded politely._

"_I'd do anything for my little twin sister..." she said as she waved at her sister before walking out of the house to her car. As she got inside the car she glanced at her sister's house once more before whispering to herself, "anything for my dear Chie."_

"Chie!" a woman in her forties woke up from her slumber, panting. She raised herself and sat on her futon; clutching the front of her night robe firmly. She then bowed her head low, tears welled threatening to fall as she whispered, "forgive me...my dear Chie..." she clutched her robe tighter, "I'm so sorry...I've betrayed you..."

***

"Mum?" Takuma stared at his mother with his chopsticks hanging in front of his open mouth. "You okay?"

"Yes dear," his mother smiled. "I'm fine."

Takuma frowned as he continues staring at his mother. "You know..." he started slowly, "...you've been saying that for months, years in fact." Takuma put his chopsticks down. "Mum..." he paused, trying to find to right word to say. "...I-I'm not a kid anymore." He paused before sighing deeply, "Okay, I mean, I am still a kid but I'm not that young anymore." He looked at his mother who now has her eyes staring directly at him. "W-What I meant to say was...well, i-if you have a problem or there's something in your mind, you should tell someone." His mother tilted her head slightly. "Y-You know you could always tell me..." he said quietly, blushing. "I'll listen..."

His mother's eyes widened but a while later she beamed. "You're such a sweet boy." She stood up and walked around the table before giving her son a tight hug, which she held for nearly fifteen minutes.

"Er, Mum?" Takuma mumbled. "You can let go now..." His mother let him go. Her smile widened as she gave him a peck on his cheek and sat herself once more on her seat opposite her son.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

Her smile vanished as she frowned. Takuma waited patiently for his mother to speak. At first his mother wanted him to give up, but after sometime she assumed that her son was so determined and would probably never give up asking her. So she decided that it is time for her to tell him everything she's been bottling up all this time. She inhaled a long breath before letting out a deep sigh.

"Takuma-kun," she said, "have you been talking to your father lately?" Takuma shook his head as he chewed his food. "Well, there's..." she hesitated, "...there's something you should know about your father... and me..." Takuma stopped chewing; his eyes widened. "...and also your Aunt Chie."

Takuma gulped his food. "A-Aunt Chie? But I thought she's already..." His mother bowed her head as she nodded.

"Yes. She's gone now, but there's something about her you should know."

Takuma looked at his mother eagerly. All the food in front of him lay forgotten. His mother sighed again. "She-" she paused again, now looking at her son's eager brown eyes, " Your aunt, Chie is my twin sister. Younger twin sister." Takuma gawped at his mother. True, he had heard about his late aunt many, many years ago, but never had his mother told him that she's her twin. "A-and?" he said.

"Well, your father..." She paused as she cried, "Takuma-kun, I beg you. Once you hear this, just please don't hate me."

"Huh?" Takuma was clearly taken aback at his mother's statement. _Hate? My mother? _"No Mum, please don't cry. No, no I promise. I won't hate you." He stood and walked to his sobbing mother and rubbed her back. "You're my mother, I will never hate you. Please, tell me what happen."

She continue sobbing, but she at last found her voice that she said, "Y-your Aunt Chie, she is my twin sister," Takuma nodded as he continues comforting his mother, "and s-she...she's also, your father's first wife." Takuma stopped moving. He stared at his mother, disbelieving his own ears.

"W-What?"

"We...I wasn't suppose to have you." At this Takuma eyes welled. "A few months before your Aunt Chie died, I-I learnt that I was pregnant with you." Her tears fell onto her lap as she spoke. "I...it was a mistake. I wasn't suppose to..." she looked up at her son. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she held his arms tightly. "I pitied him, your father. H-He looked so depressed, and Chie... she never tells me anything. Please...I'm sorry..."

Takuma sat quietly as he listened to his mother closely. "Did Aunt Chie," he stared at his mother, completely lost for words, "did she know...about you having me?" His mother shook her head. "The only ones who knew were your father, my mother and father, and I. None of the other Sohmas knows your existence."

"Then why is it that you have me bare their family name?" Takuma said slowly.

"It's your father's order. H-He wants you to- he said you're his s-son," she sobbed. "H-He said you're the only son he has." Takuma frowned. "B-but you're not..." his mother cried harder, bowing her head lower. Her whole body shook. "You're not the only child he has." Takuma let his mother continue crying as he waited. A while later his mother looked up at him straight in the eye.

"Takuma-kun," she sobbed, "Chie bore h-him a child four years b-before you were b-born." Takuma continue waiting as he stared intently at her.

"Y-you have an older brother."

***

"HACHOO!!" Kyo sniffed his runny nose. Tohru stood up from her chair to wipe off his sinus. "Get off!" Kyo said, pushing her hand aside. "I can do it myself!" he said harshly, snatching the napkin from her hands.

Tohru shook, but she then forced herself to smile pleasantly at her fiancé. Kyo stared at her angrily. "What are you smiling about, huh?" he asked as he wiped his nose. "Are you stupid or something?" Tohru was taken at his words, but later on she beamed. "WHAT?!" His yell made her jump a little, but she still smiled at him.

"Um, n-nothing," she said. "I'm just happy you're awake."

"Liar." Tohru stared wide eye at him.

"Huh?"

"I said you're lying, dammit!" he threw the napkin to the floor. "You're forcing yourself to smile every time you walk into this room!" he growled at her, "and every time you see me, your eye starts welling up! And every time you smile like that, it's making me sick!" Kyo yelled at her, but after she started to cry he gasped.

"I-I mean, its n-not that I hate..." he quickly grasped his pillow and bumped his face onto it, groaning. Tohru wiped her eyes as she quickly tended to him, feared that he might hurt himself. Kyo mumbled something into the pillow that Tohru didn't understand. "Um...what did you say?" she asked politely.

Kyo pulled the pillow down slowly. The pillow is still covering half of his face, leaving only the upper portion of his face could be seen, that is to say his eyes. He looked away as he repeated his words. "I'm sorry." He glanced at her before looking at the opposite direction, hiding his blushing face with the pillow. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to say all that..." he said quietly. Almost every word he spoke was muffled for his mouth was still covered by the pillow. "I-I kinda... like it, I think, when you smile. But you're forcing yourself to smile. It's depressing...I hate it...when you forced yourself...it's so," he paused, "...insincere." He glanced at her once more only to see her mouth opened and her eyes wide.

"You better shut your mouth or you'll catch a fly or bee or something inside your mouth." He mumbled.

Tohru quickly shut her mouth. A moment later she smiled wholeheartedly. "Hai!" she said gleefully, her cheeks flushing pink, but she, for the first time, didn't care about blushing at the moment. All she cared about was her Kyo.

Kyo, who was watching (almost peeping) her smiling face, blushed furiously. He then hid his red face into the pillow once more.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

**ps: chappy twelve up! now what do you think will happen? don't ask me, bcos i won't tell you! anyway, REVIEW!! -or else i'll have to..i'll have to...what can i do if you don't except for crying my eyeballs out of their sockets?-**

**oh, guess what, guess what! i have a niece now! WHEEPIEEE!!!!! so now i'm an aunty of a nephew and a niece.. WAAHHHHH, they both are so adorable!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba..only the mangas, the dvd and the fanarts i did..huhuh**

**ps: i'm sorry for not updating for like, FOREVER! and i'm sorry for making u all wait, and I'm sorry for the critical grammar mistakes...FORGIVE ME!! oh, and thanks so much to whoever who read, faved, alerted, reviewed and loved this fanfic. LOVE YOU GUYS!! XD**

**The Reason I Love You**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_I'm sorry...okay?"_

_Tohru stared at him. "I didn't..." he sighed, "...I know it hurt you. A lot," he paused. His bowed head looked up at her, "I'm sorry, okay?"_

_The young woman beamed pleasantly at him, taking his hands in hers. She then lifted one of her hands to caress his cheek. "Kyo-kun, I'm not mad at you."_

"_You should..." he mumbled softly. Tohru shook her head. "Why should I?" she smiled at him. Kyo shook his head before turning away from her. "I don't know, for everything maybe. I hurt you, lots of times and I..." he turned to his fiancée once more, "...I have a strange feeling that I..."_

_Tohru waited for him to continue, but when he didn't she asked, "What is it, Kyo-kun?" Kyo shook his head, "Nah, forget it. It's nothing. It's just...some stupid hunch anyways." He turned away again; slipping his hands off Tohru gently but stop as Tohru grabbed his arm lightly, turning him around to face her. "What is it, Kyo-kun?"_

_Kyo shook again. "It's nothing. It's just a stupid feeling I felt. Not like it's gonna happen anyway. Geez Tohru," he smirked. "This is why I really don't want to tell you this sort of things. It gives you stupid ideas and starts to worry or whatever." He then caressed her cheeks lovingly. "Anyway, I'm really sorry for what I said about your aunt and uncle. I really hate the way they treated you." Tohru shook her head._

"_It's alright," she said slowly. She held a worried expression on her face. Kyo noticed this that he dipped his head lower to her level and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, whispering softly, "'everything will be fine', that's what you always say to me, remember?"_

_Tohru looked up at him, her lips slowly arch upwards. "I love you, Kyo-kun," she blushed. Kyo smirked as he repeated the same line to her. "Kyo-kun," she started after a moment's silence. _

"_Hm?"_

"_You...you won't leave me, will you, Kyo-kun?" Tohru's eyes pleading. Kyo stared at her questioningly. _

"_Why...so sudden—"_

"_Will you?"_

_Kyo stared at her intent, brown eyes. He almost shuddered at first thinking about the stupid hunch he felt just a few nights ago. He frowned and shut his eyes slowly before opening them again, now looking at a determined Tohru staring back at him. Kyo smiled as he pulled her into a hug. _

"_No," he whispered. "No, I won't, I couldn't, wouldn't and never will. I promise..."_

_Tohru freed herself from Kyo's arms. Then she beamed as she gently put her arms around Kyo's neck, pulling him down and closing the gap between them, sharing a slow and passionate kiss._

Kyo opened his eyes slightly and slowly rose from his bed to a sitting position. His head pounded painfully that he massages his temple, frowning as he did. "Urgh..." he groaned. "I hate this..." He sighed. "And where is she when I needed her?"

He then laid back on his bed, snoring quietly as he sleeps.

***

Takuma stood silently as he absent-mindedly copying the notes written on the blackboard. It's been a whole week since he had the conversation with his mother, and never once did he speak of it again. Not even to his mother, or anyone else. He merely kept to himself. He even barely talks in class. Just listening, watching and thinking. Whenever his friends asked, he answered just as leisurely, or didn't even bother replying at all. He decided that he'll act natural, just the way he always does, but it never work. Every time he was alone or quiet, he remembered the conversation and his mother, and it pained him. A lot.

Takuma frankly admitted that he's disappointed, frustrated and angry at both his parents for being selfish. But he could never hate them. No, they're the only ones he has left on this world. There are no others.

But...

Takuma turned his head towards Kisa, who sat just a few seats in front of him. He had never in his life felt so curious, but this time, he really wants to know the truth. His mother didn't tell him any details other than about his Aunt Chie and that he has a brother four years his senior, and now, it's time for him to find out for himself, and there's only one living person he knows and close enough to help him, Sohma Kisa.

Just as the bell rings, Takuma quickly darted up from his seat to the young red headed girl.

"Er... Hi, Kisa," he started out hesitantly. Kisa looked up at him and smiled cheerfully. "Takuma-kun!"

"Em...do you think you," he paused, trying to find the perfect words to say, "Do you think you could help me?"

Kisa tilted his head cutely in confusion, but she smiled and nodded her head nonetheless. "Of course. What is it that you want me to help you with, Takuma-kun?"

"Well, um...do you think we can talk someplace else? It's kinda, well, personal." He paused again to look at her. She stared wide eye at him. Takuma quickly responded, "w-well, if that's okay to you, t-that is. I mean, I know you want to spend your time with Hiro anyway."

"No, it's okay. Hiro is absent today. He has something important to do for his little sister." She said as she looked down at her bento, Takuma noticed that she's gripping her bento hard. But then she looked up again, cheerfully this time, "where are we going Takuma-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, er...is the roof okay?" Kisa nodded as she stood from her chair and followed Takuma out of their classroom.

Once they were both seated on the floor, Takuma merely sat quietly as he stared at Kisa who was busying herself arranging the bentos between them. After a while Takuma decided that he should talk and start a conversation with her.

"Um, why did Hiro absent again you say?" he asked. He was about to ask her a different question, but since Hiro never missed any chance to goggle and snuggle on Kisa, he became a little curious that he had to ask her. Kisa looked up at him. "Oh, um...well his sister Hinata's currently having a pretty high fever, and his mother's busy today so she needs his help taking care of Hinata for her."

"Oh."

"Takuma-kun, do you want some teppayaki?"

"Huh?" Kisa was gesturing the food in the bento before him. He hesitated, and then nodded slowly.

"Thanks." Kisa nodded as she smiled.

"So, Takuma-kun, what is it that you want to ask me to help you with?" Kisa asked, politely.

"Erm...well," he cleared his throat. "There's something I wanted to ask you." Kisa shot her eyebrows up as she looked at him curiously. "Do you remember that day when you show me the past years' annual yearbooks?" Kisa nodded. "Um, do you have them with you today?" Kisa frowned and then shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Takuma-kun; I didn't bring them with me today. But why?"

"Well, it's just that I kinda...well, looking for someone."

"Oh," she whispered slowly, nodding slowly. "Was that person a senior in this school?" Takuma shrugged. "I don't know. The fact is I don't really know who I'm looking for. But I do know that it's a guy...and that he's a Sohma."

Kisa, who was munching her food stop chewing. "And he's also four years older than we are. So, I'm just wondering if you knew anyone who's a Sohma and is," he counted using his fingers, "around twenty-one, twenty-two years of age."

"Um," Kisa stared at her food for while, thinking. "Well, if you're looking for a boy around that age," she said slowly, apparently thinking hard, "Momiji nii-chan and Haru nii-chan are, um, twenty this year. And, oh!" she said suddenly, making Takuma jump in shock. "Yuki nii-san and Kyo nii-san are twenty-one. Well, I think Kyo-nii probably a little older than Yuki-nii, but..." she drifted before looking back at the boy in front of her, "...why is it that you're looking for this person, Takuma-kun?"

"Well," he hesitated, then slowly sighed, "I guess I should tell you. Um...if you must know," she nodded eagerly; Takuma sighed again, "I'm looking for my half-brother..."

Kisa was taken aback before frowning as she think hard. "Um...I think we've mistaken, none of them have brothers except for Yuki-nii, he has a brother named Ayame and he's older than him." She shook her head.

"I dunno...it's just a fact that this brother of mine..." he paused, "...well, he didn't know my existence."

"Pardon?"

Takuma sighed, "Well, apparently, um...this guy, my half-brother, whoever he is didn't even know he has a brother, that is to say...me." Kisa looked confused that Takuma decided to tell her everything. She is after all, his best friend. "Listen, if I tell you this would you mind keeping it just between the two of us?"

Kisa looked perplexed at first, but after some time she nodded her head slowly, "I promise."

"Thanks," Takuma then took a deep breath before releasing it calmly and started slowly, "It happened more than ten years ago..."

***

"Knock knock."

Kyo darted his head towards the door, only to see a beaming Yuki smiling at him, with Haru behind him. Kyo frowned before shifting himself firmly on his bed. His long hair almost covers his eyes fully. Kyo stared intently at them as they walked across the room to the chairs beside his bed. Kyo's eyes looked at them back and forth. His stare made Yuki a little uneasy and uncomfortable. Haru, however, remained calm as he stared back at his orange head cousin.

"You're supposed to say 'who is it'." Haru said as he sat himself on one of the chairs beside Yuki. Kyo shifted again, tilting his head and arch one of his eyebrows upwards as he continues staring at his two cousins.

"It's 'who's there' Haru." Yuki sighed. Haru shrugged. Yuki turned to Kyo, smiling awkwardly. "How are you feeling?"

Kyo remained silent as his eyes scanned Yuki from his face to his toes then back again. A moment's silence overwhelmed them until Kyo replied with a simple, "fine."

Yuki nodded. _I'm not good at this...and Haru's not even helping. _He looked at Kyo's intense gaze again. _Somebody please come and spare me. _"Um...Tohru-san left already?" Truth be said, he, Yuki, is seriously uncomfortable right now just by staring at his cousin.

"She didn't come today," Kyo said and paused, "not yet." His voice was quiet, passive and calm, yet intense and brewing, and his stare was...Yuki almost shuddered.

"Oh," Yuki replied. "Ah, here's something for you." He handed a box to Kyo, who frowned at it as he shifted backwards a bit. Yuki nodded as he put the box on Kyo's bedside table. "It's for you, from us—"

"They say you're my cousin," Kyo suddenly said made Yuki's eyes widened.

"Who said?"

"That doctor guy...and the older one..." Yuki guessed that the second person was Kazuma, "...and Tohru."

"W—Yeah. We both are," he pointed at himself and Haru. "Well, the doctor, Hatori is also one of our cousins, along with Momiji, the blonde boy; my brother, Ayame and Shigure and Ritsu...mostly everyone."

"Even Tohru?" Haru and Yuki were taken aback a little at this. Yuki decided that he should do the explaining, at least a little to his now confused looking cousin. "Well, Tohru-san is not our cousin." He stated.

"Then who is she?" Kyo asked firmly.

Yuki and Haru exchanged glances before Yuki started off again. "She didn't tell you?" Kyo shook his head slowly, eyes fixed at Yuki's face. "Tohru-san is your fiancée." Kyo tilted his head a little before turning his head towards the other side of the room. "You and Tohru-san were supposed to be married six months ago."

Kyo remained silent and kept his eyes at the doorway. "Was that why she cried?"

"Huh?"

"Every time she's here, she cried," he said slowly. "She didn't know I knew...but I do. She always cried whenever she thinks I wasn't looking, or asleep. So was that it? Was that why she always cried whenever she's with me? "

Yuki and Haru were both lost for words. "What exactly happen between us? What happened to me? You told me we were _**supposed **_to be married. What does that mean?" Kyo's voice hoarse as he growled, forcing the words out. "What is wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything? Why can't I remember anyone of you?" Kyo gripped his blanket tightly. Yuki and Haru saw his veins as he gripped the thin fabric.

"Kyo, before I explain anything I need you to calm down." Yuki said as he put his right hand on Kyo's left shoulder. Kyo glanced at him. "Please," Yuki pleaded. Kyo lessened his grip a little as his eyes once again followed Yuki's movements as the smaller man sat back on his seat.

"Okay, I need you to calm down and be patient while I tell you everything I know, alright?" Yuki said. "Questions can come later after I finish." Kyo glared but nodded nevertheless. "Good."

"Well, okay. I'll start with you and Tohru-san. As I said, she's your fiancée and has been for three years. You both were supposed to be married six months ago but unfortunately you met an accident on the same night we had our family gathering at Shihan's dojo. The night you had that accident was three, two nights before your wedding. You got that?" Yuki asked Kyo, who nodded his head obediently. "Okay, frankly said, you hit your head pretty hard that night that you lost almost every memory you have about us, Tohru-san and yourself. That's why you can't remember anything and anyone of us. Remember what Hatori told you that day? He said you're suffering amnesia..." Yuki paused, thinking, "...well, for the time being. But we're sure you'll recover soon enough." He added quickly.

Kyo remained quiet. After some time he spoke, "tell me more about everyone."

"Well, there are us, obviously and—"

"Tell me about this man, Kazuma. Who is he?"

"Um, Shihan is our karate master," Kyo's eyebrows shot upwards. "Yeah, we took karate lessons with him, including you."

"In your case, he's your..." Haru glanced at Yuki.

"Father." Haru said firmly, Kyo attention turned to him. "That man is your father. Sohma Kazuma."

"Y-yes. Sohma Kazuma is your father but you usually call him Shishou." Yuki beamed.

"Shishou..." Kyo repeated quietly under his breath. "So if he's my father, then who's my mother?"

"Um...Your mother died back when you were a kid. Years ago," Yuki stated awkwardly, "sorry..." he said quietly under his breath.

Kyo stared at him. "Oh," he said. "How?" Yuki looked up at him.

"Come again?"

"How did my mother die?" Kyo said slowly. Yuki licked his lips. He suddenly feel some sort of regret offering himself to tell him, since there's so much more about Kyo he didn't know and practically didn't want to talk about. He knew of course, how Kyo's mother died. Everybody knows. But how does he, of all people, suppose to tell him that his mother died killing herself for having a cursed son. "How did my mother die?" Kyo repeated his words patiently.

Yuki opened his mouth to retort his answer, but nothing came out. "She, well she—"

"She suffered a sudden critical illness that anybody who suffers the same illness will never survive," Haru replied. "It's a severe case. More like cancer or some sort." Haru nodded his head confidently.

Though Yuki was shocked at Haru's answer; he was inwardly relieved that Haru came out with such a reply. Really relieved indeed, and honestly appreciate it. Kyo however, was not satisfied with Haru's answer. He frowned again, gazing at his two cousins back and forth, with a disbelieving expression plastered on his face.

"Really?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure since we were both young ourselves at that time." Yuki said hesitantly. Kyo stared at him again, and this time he did shudder a bit, though it goes unnoticed by his two companions.

"I don't like you," said Kyo, suddenly and bluntly. Yuki's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. Haru was shocked to say the least, though his expression remains emotionless. Kyo shook his head. "But..." he paused, "I don't think I hate you either."

Yuki almost heaved a deep sigh of relief. He actually smiled a little. "I guess that's...alright..."

Kyo stared at him for a moment, before smirking. "If that's so, than tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What's my mother's name?"

_Was he testing me? _Yuki stared at Kyo's deep vermillion eyes. It was full of confusion, and full of questions. _How the hell am I suppose to know his mother's name? _Yuki gawped at Kyo. Haru looked at them both back and forth, aware of the tension between his two older cousins.

Kyo waited for Yuki's answer and darted his eyes to Haru's direction, as if saying 'I dare you to answer for him this time'. Haru merely looked at him. Kyo turned back to Yuki.

"What is her name?" he asked again, "Yuki." He whispered darkly.

That was the first time Kyo ever did call him by his name since the day he woke up. Yuki was confused and nervous at the same time. Kyo never called him in that tone, ever! _What is wrong with this guy? _"I-I don't kn—"

"Chie," said a voice. All three of them turned their heads towards to owner of the voice, who was gracefully standing by the door. "Sohma Chie. That is your mother's name."

"You..." Kyo gawped at the man who walked to his direction.

"I see you're well today," he said, "Kyo." Then he beamed.

**ps: to anjFBL27; you can go to my profile and click on the link to my deviantArt account. there are new ones of course. hope you'll like it! ^_^ -i couldn't reply ur review so i have to do it this way-....**

**anyway, see the button right there, click on it and REVIEW PEOPLE!! or i won't continue. WARGHAHAHAAHHAHA!!!! joking joking....**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: i do not own Furuba, if i did i won't be laying here on my bed reading it's mangas and writes fanfics or draw fanarts of it. Takaya-sensei owns it...=)**

**ps: my grammar sucks, just so you know... anyway, to my reviewers and readers, i love ya! and thanks so much for being patient with me all these times..i have some writer's block since the 'story plan' i wrote for this fic in my notebook went missing. well, the notebook itself is missing...i'm really sorry so i hope you guys forgive me...TT_TT okay, now on with the chappy! XD**

**The Reason I Love You**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey Tohru!" Arisa waved at a shocked Tohru across the street, beaming. The blonde jogged to her petite friend as she crossed the street. "Where are you going?" Tohru smiled at her as she stopped at her tracks just as soon as she heard Arisa yelled her name. "I'm going to see Kyo-kun," she said happily.

"Ah," Arisa looked at her smiling friend. She knew that behind that smile, there's a hidden sorrow and sadness lies deep within the owner's heart. Knowing this but couldn't say a thing about it makes her a little wary and frustrated. She's concerned about Tohru, and she really wants to tell her friend to stop lying to herself and stop that fake smile she always wore. But Arisa knew better than to stop her. That smile, though it was fake and full of sadness, is the way Tohru heals herself. Arisa stared at her friend who was talking animatedly about the Carrot-Top, her Carrot-Top, as she blushes slightly as she speaks of him, and smiled even more. Arisa sighed deeply as she remembered the day when they heard the news of Kyo's accident, where she saw how Tohru had cried non-stop, moaning his name under her breath. Arisa shuddered. She knew, even if she hate seeing Tohru's fake smile like this, she'd prefer that kind of smile anytime rather than a deeply depressed and crying Tohru standing beside her. No, she doesn't think she could handle that. Not anymore.

"Uo-chan? Uo-chan, are you alright?" Tohru looked up at her, concern. Arisa shook her head before putting her own smile on her face. "Yeah, sure I am! Hey, want me to accompany you to visit Orangey? It's been long enough since the last time I saw him. I kinda miss him, y'know?" Tohru giggled and nod her head. "So, does he seem okay now?"

"Well, he's getting better," Tohru said. "He's a little cautious to his surroundings, and sometimes he could get a little jumpy and angry and all that, but Hatori-san said it's because he's getting use to the environment. He's been unconscious for months now, and since he doesn't remember anything much he's a little, um, anxious, I think."

"So he still doesn't remember anything does he?" Tohru shook her head. For a fraction, her lips slipped from a smile to a thin line. After a few moments later she beamed again saying, "But Kyo-kun is still the same person I met a few years ago. He's scornful and angry, just like how he used to be but..." Tohru paused as she walked silently, staring at her feet before continuing, "...he probably won't remember me, and it's possible that I have to start everything all over again with him, but it's okay," Tohru said, smiling sadly. "It might take me forever to make him remember me again, or he even might not remember me at all, but I will do whatever it takes to make him happy, just the way he always does whenever he's with me. Even if Kyo-kun doesn't remember me, or love me the way he used to, I will always be by his side. I can be his friend, and I can still love him, I mean, I still love him," her small voice quiver as she speaks, "I will always love my Kyo-kun, even though Kyo-kun doesn't feel the same way, I will always love him." Tohru beamed, "Always..."

Arisa abruptly stop walking. Suddenly missing her friend's presence beside her, Tohru turned around to see Arisa standing a few feet behind her. "Uo-chan?"

"GOD, TOHRU!" Tohru noticed how Arisa's body shook violently as she yelled, "God, you're so...urgh!" Arisa turned away from Tohru, hiding her tearful face from her friend's view. "Why does this sort of things happen to sweet, kind people like you?" She muttered as she cried. "You don't deserve this; you deserve something a hell lot better than this!" Tohru walked towards her and hugged her from behind.

"Everything happened for a reason, Uo-chan. I am no different than any other human being. If this is a test, then I'll accept that test. I'll accept it with all my heart because I know I'm not alone. I have you and Hana-chan, and I have Shishou-san, Yuki-kun and every other Sohma behind me, helping me when I needed them. And I have my mother watching over me. And I have Kyo-kun as my strength. I-I cannot do this alone, I need everyone to help me," Tohru held her own tears from falling, "Thank you Uo-chan, thank you so much for everything and for...for crying...for me..."

Tohru felt her tears rolled down her cheeks as Arisa turned around and hugged her tightly. "I love you, you idiot! I love you so much! And yeah, I'll help you, whatever and whenever you need me Tohru; I'll be there for you."

And Tohru beamed, hugging her friend back just as tight. "Thank you, Uo-chan..." she whispered.

***

"You..." Kyo stared at the man standing before him. Kazuma beamed pleasantly as he took an extra chair. "I see you're getting better," Kazuma sat, now turning towards the other two opposite him. "Ah, Yuki, Haru... Thank you for coming today, I'm sure Kyo here is very pleased with your visit." Kyo twitched.

Yuki smiled slightly. Haru smirked as he took a glance at Kyo, who frowned at Kazuma. "Now, Kyo, I heard from Hatori that you're neglecting your medicine," Kazuma started once again. Kyo looked away from him. "Why is that may I ask?"

"I'm fine now okay? You don't need to fuss about me! I'm totally fine now, alright?" Kyo said harshly. "And I don't need some stupid medicine to keep me—"

"What stupid medicine?" Hatori sternly walked through the open door into the room, wearing a long white coat and holding a clipboard in his right hand. "Did you take your medicine last night Kyo?" Kyo rolled his eyes and muttered a low, "Yeah."

"Liar," Hatori took out a syringe from the table across the room. "I saw you threw them out of the window last night when you thought I wasn't looking." Yuki's eyebrows raised upwards, amused. Haru's smirk widened. Kazuma merely shook his head warily. Kyo groaned, "Not that thing again!"

"Well, since you didn't take you medicine last night I've decided on giving you a special treatment today," he walked slowly towards Kyo's bed and tapped Kyo's forearm. Once he found the vein he's looking for, he poked the syringe into Kyo's skin without warning. "HEY! Would you mind doing that a little slowly?" Kyo frowned as his voice heightened. "That hurts, dammit!" And once Hatori was done he snatched the syringe from the doctor's hand and threw it across the room. "You do that again, I'll poke the syringe into your nose you got that? Sheesh!" Hatori rolled his eyes as he sighed, shook his head and walked to retrieve the syringe on the floor.

Yuki tried hard not to laugh. He, though he wouldn't admit, is clearly missing this. Kyo's temper tantrums. It's been months since the last time he saw Kyo loses his temper like this. He missed it...very much. Yuki hid his mouth behind his hand to muffle his snicker. Kyo turned to him, frowning. "What are you laughing at, rat?"

Yuki stopped laughing immediately, his eyes widened. Haru's smirk vanished in an instant, Kazuma blinked and Hatori turned around, his mouth gawped. Kyo however, looked a little confused. "Did I just say rat?" He asked absent-mindedly to nobody in particular. He frowned again before shaking his head, "humph, well, don't blame me," he said to Yuki, turning his head away from his cousin, looking smug, "you do look like one."

"Wha-?" Yuki almost yelped. "I do not, you stupid cat!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? I'M NOT STUPID YOU SICK, DAMN RAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, CALLING ME THAT?" Kyo sat up straight on his bed, staring red face at the former rat.

"EXCUSE ME? AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU COULD CALL ME THAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW," Kyo yelled mockingly. "MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU DO LOOK LIKE ONE! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME 'CAT' ANYWAY?"

"OH, I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE BECAUSE YOU _DO _LOOK AND ACTED LIKE ONE!" Yuki yelled back just as mockingly at him. Haru, Kazuma and Hatori's eyes darted back and forth to the two young men in front of them in amusement.

"HEH, AT LEAST CATS ARE CUTE AND CLEAN! BETTER THAN STUPID, STINKING RAT!"

"WHA--? CUTE? CATS, CUTE?!" Yuki's eyes widened even more than before, "CATS AND CUTE COULDN'T, WOULDN'T AND SHOUDN'T BE IN THE SAME SENTENCE! CATS ARE STUPID, ARROGANT, IGNORANT, IDIOTIC, NOT TO MENTION MORONIC AND CERTAINLY FAR FROM CLEAN!"

"BLEGH, HELL DO YOU REALLY THINK SO?!" Kyo almost stood up from his bed.

"I REALLY DO THINK SO!" Yuki stood firmly as he stared equally evilly at Kyo.

"WHY YOU LITTLE—"

"Ehehe" a tiny giggle swept into their ears. The five men turned around towards the soft giggle's direction. Arisa smirked at the scene before her while Tohru covers her mouth as she giggled. "I-I'm sorry," she giggled again, harder this time, "I just couldn't—hehe," she covers her mouth again, trying hard to control herself, "--he-help it! I'm sorry, it's very rude of me but—" she continue giggling, now this time, Haru, Kazuma, Hatori and Arisa joined in.

Yuki, now standing red faced blushed furiously as he, too, smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. Kyo however, grumpily slumped back onto his bed and lie down, turning his head away from everyone and stared heatedly at the glass window. Tohru, seeing this, stop giggling as she nervously ran towards Kyo. "Um, I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I just...um," she paused, "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just...it was, um...funny, I guess."

When Kyo didn't respond Tohru and the rest in the room sighed. "Yo, Orangey! Tohru said she's sorry, don't be such a sissy!"

"Shut up!" Kyo rose from his bed, glaring at the blonde furiously, "AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Whatever..." Arisa muttered as she smirked. Kyo turned back to his position. A moment later, Kazuma, whose smile was so evident, rose from his chair. "Well, seeing you so work up like this is enough to tell me you're perfectly well Kyo. We'll continue our conversation later I suppose. I'm sure Tohru-san here has so many things to tell you." Tohru blushed crimson. Kyo grunted in respond, before suddenly rose from his bed, "Wait, you said my mother—"

"Later Kyo. I will tell you everything. For now, I must go. I'll come back some time tomorrow," Kazuma turned back at him as he reached the door. "Get well soon, I'll be waiting." Then he left. Hatori too, smiled slightly at Tohru and left the room. "I'll come back at 3.30pm for your medicine, and don't think of throwing them away this time. I have lots of spare syringe, just so you know." Tohru and Arisa's eyebrow raised as they stared at Hatori before turning to Kyo's direction. The young red-head groaned.

"Well, I think we'd better be off too," Yuki said, nodding his head towards Haru, who stood waiting for him. "I'm meeting Machi this afternoon so I have to get back early." He beamed. "If you need anything Tohru-san, don't hesitate to call us." Tohru nodded eagerly. Yuki turned to Kyo, "as for you, stop being stupid all the time. And mind finishing that up," he pointed his index to the box he gave to the former cat. Kyo glanced at it and looked away. "They're chocolate. Eat them. They won't kill you." Kyo grunted again. Yuki then nodded his head towards the two young women and left with Haru.

"Well, I guessed I'm not needed here so I'll go get some fresh air." Arisa said as she walked to the door. "I'm gonna text Kureno, see if he's free at the moment. Oh, and Tohru, call me if you need anything 'kay?" Tohru beamed and nodded again. Arisa glanced at Kyo, who had his back to her and Tohru; she snorted and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Tohru turned towards Kyo once more. "Kyo-kun?" Kyo remained still as Tohru walked closer to his bed. "Kyo-kun, I'm sorry about just now. I know I shouldn't. I, um..." She paused for a moment, thinking the most suitable word to say to him. "Well, I cannot explain why I laughed so hard just now. I guessed I was happy. Very! I know it's rude, I mean you and Yuki-kun were obviously quarrelling, but it somehow lightened my heart a bit." She smiled softly, sitting herself on the chair formerly sat by Kazuma. "Just like when we were in high school..." she said quietly.

There's a long pause where Tohru left her sentence hanging. Kyo, who was silently waiting for her to continue, was getting furious. He then turned to his back to say something (more like scolding her) but stop as soon as he saw Tohru's blushing and dreamy looking face as she stared at her hands, with that goofy smile on her face.

Kyo sighed. _Why the hell am I like this when this girl is around me? Why can't just I say anything or act normal in front of her? Sheesh, I'm pissed with myself! _"Hey, I-I wasn't mad at you," he paused as Tohru looked up at him, her eyes rounded. "Okay, I was mad at you..." Tohru looked down to her lap once again, "...a bit. Hell, forget it! I was just embarrassed okay? I acted so childish just now and that Yuki is just so stupid and all and you saw everything and you laughed and I—" He stopped talking immediately. Tohru stared at him for a while, before flashing him a big grin.

"Kyo-kun," she said before jumping onto him, hugging him tightly. Kyo's eyes were as big as saucers as she hugged his neck. Tohru, whose eyes shut as she obliviously tightening her arms around him, suddenly gain consciousness to the circumstances that she jumped a few feet back away from him.

Kyo who was still in shock merely stared wide eye at her, confused. Tohru flushed pink. "Um, I-I'm sorry...I just..." She bowed. She really didn't know what to say to him. She was so happy that he acted the way he does before the accident that she jumped on him. Though Kyo still didn't remember anything about her, he already acted like his usual self, and that is enough to make her completely happy. She missed him, and he obviously, though unintentionally, eased her emotions by the way he acted.

After a few moments Tohru looked up once more, now staring directly at his crimson eyes; with an apparent reddening cheeks plastered on her face, she inhaled a deep breath of air before saying, "Kyo-kun, let's go out for a walk."

Kyo blinked a few times, mouth agape as he obediently nodded his head, slowly. "O-ok." Was all he could say, as Tohru gently dragged him from his bed.

And off they went...just the two of them...

***

"No, put this away. I want the other one." Ren ordered her maid as she busies herself altering her dress. "This one looks good on me, don't you think Sayuri?"

"Yes, Ren-sama. It certainly suits you," Sayuri bowed as she smiled, "but then again," she continues, "everything you wear will look good on you Ren-sama, since you yourself is a definition of beauty itself."

"Oh, Sayuri, you flatter me." Ren beamed. She flashed her long curtain of coal coloured hair from her face as she posed in front of a life sized mirror. She smirked as she inwardly agrees with Sayuri's comment. She is beautiful, better than the pest they say her daughter. She snorted lightly as she remembered Akito's sullen and pale face. "I'm far better..." she murmured to herself.

"Hey, isn't that that girl? The one who used to live with Shigure-sama?" Ren quickly turned around. One of her maids was whispering to the other as they both look outside the open shoji. "Yes, that's her. And that's the former cat boy." Her other maid said. Ren looked outside the shoji as well, searching for the two people currently walking around her territory.

And there she saw stood two young people, the girl in front holding the young and confused looking boy's hand behind her. The young girl pointed around, smiling widely. The boy merely looks at the things she pointed, and looked even more confused than before. Ren smirked. "The former cat," she said under her breath. "Sayuri, is that the boy who was supposed to be locked up?"

"Yes, Ren-sama. He's the former cat of the zodiac. Since the cursed broke, he is free to live outside, according to what I heard from the other maids," Sayuri said calmly.

"And who is that girl with him?"

"That, rumour has it, is his fiancée. I also heard that the two were supposed to be married almost six months ago, though it was cancelled a few days before the wedding."

"Cancelled?" Now Ren was really interested. She had never seen the girl nor the young orange headed boy before, and now, after learning that the young girl had lived with Shigure, she's really need to get to know these two. "How come?"

"The boy met an accident a few nights before their wedding, and had been bedridden since. He's been into coma for these six months."

"And now they say he lost most of his memories," said another one of her maids. "He didn't even remember his own name or that girl. I suppose she's trying to gain his memory back to him."

Ren's smirk widened. "What is his name?"

"Kyo, I think that's what he's called." Sayuri answered.

"And the girl?"

"Honda, I think," said the maid who was whispering earlier, "Honda Tohru. And they say that she's the one who broke the curse three years ago and now she befriended Akito-sama. They say she's very friendly with the head."

Ren glances at her maids before darting her eyes back to the young couple. She smirked again. "Interesting," she whispered slowly.

"Very interesting..."

**ps: lalalalalalala....my holiday is cut off a week earlier (again! that's two semesters in a row!! ) -i hate my lecturers!-) okay, i hope you guys enjoyed it, it wasn't very good, I know, but still...REVIEW PEOPLE and tell me what u think, though no flaming please!!! hehe... oh, and thanks again for reading! LOVE YOU GUYS!! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**First and foremost, i want to apologise to my readers and reviewers for being a jerk for not updating for sooooooo long! I'm so sorry..TT_TT I know, I'm a dissapointment. yes...Don't forgive me! i do not deserve such forgiveness! oh, and my grammar still suck! so i'm sorry for being such a jerk at grammar too..TT_TT**

**disclaimer: i do not own FURUBA..TT_TT**

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was a quiet Wednesday for Kyo. Quiet and peaceful. He inhaled a deep breath, his eyes closed. The air was nice in his opinion. The place was very quiet and calm as he sat still at a spot at the porch of his room. Kyo heaved a sighed. _Peace at last..._he told himself as he smirked. Then he opened his eyes slightly, rolling his eyes here and there..._Now where the heck is she?_

Kyo turned his head searching for a certain face. _She's not here yet is she? Oh yeah, its Wednesday isn't it. She's usually late on Wednesdays. _Kyo then heard his stomach grumbled and sighed. _I wish she'd hurry up, I'm starving._ Kyo frowned. After a few moments he stood up and stretched his arms and looked around him once more. His middle grumbled again, louder this time. He clutched his stomach wearily.

"Urgh...I really need to get something to eat. This place is huge; there must be _something_ eatable around here." Kyo mumbled as his clutch on his stomach tightens. "Argh! Where is everyone anyway?!" He looked around him once more; there _must be someone around this place_. "Urgh...Never mind, there must be something in the kitchen." Kyo turned around to get back into his room to go to the kitchen, but then he stopped in his tracks. He blinked. "Where the hell is the kitchen anyway?"

That's when he realised he doesn't know where the main house's kitchen is located. He then remembered that the maids were the ones who usually brought his meals to his room as well as Tohru who would often brought his favourites whenever she visits. He growled. "Dammit! Where is everyone? Its past noon already and I hadn't even had any breakfast yet. Urgh..."

"Is there something the matter, young man?"

Kyo startled as he heard the feminine voice behind him. Kyo turned his head towards the said voice. There, behind him stood three females at the yard a few metres away from him. Kyo frowned. _Now, who the heck are they? _Kyo examined the three women. Two of them, he presumed were her maids, judging by the way they're wearing. The middle one was quite familiar looking, though he was sure he hadn't met her before, whether before or after his accident. This one was tall, with a long trait of jet black hair, curvaceous body and was very luscious looking face. His frown deepened.

"Who are you?" He asked spontaneously. The woman in the middle smirked. "My name is Ren, and I am a Sohma just like you."

Kyo was taken aback at this. _She talks as if the Sohmas are some sort of species or something, _he thought, but said nothing. He merely shot up one of his eyebrows. The woman named Ren walked (or maybe glide, since he can't see her feet) closer to him. Close enough that he can feel her breath on his face. Kyo jumped a foot backwards away from the woman. Ren snickered.

"So you're the said Kyo?" she smiled. Kyo stood still, not responding. "You're not such a bad looking boy," she came nearer. "Not bad at all." Kyo walked backwards slowly, intending to get away from the woman. He's not feeling a slightest bit secure around this woman so he continue walking but had to stop since his back hit the pillar. His eyes darted back and forth around him, praying for anyone he actually knew to pop up and save him. He'd be even thankful even if that particular person is Yuki or Momiji. Ren laughed at him seeing his frightened expression. Her maids smirked and giggled. Kyo's face was red as he held his anger. Ren then put one of her hands on Kyo's cheek, slowly stroking it.

"You're such a shy boy aren't you?" Kyo pulled away from her hand and frowned.

"Don't touch me," he growled. "I don't know who you are and I don't know what you want from me. Why don't you just go and leave me alone!" Kyo turned, climbing the porch. Ren's smirk vanished in an instant. She watched Kyo's back as he walked into his room. A moment later she spoke again.

"It must be frustrating, isn't it, to not remember anything?" Kyo stopped walking. He rolled his eyes towards her, but remained in his position. "Of course it is," Ren continue, "Every other person in this mansion knows about you, and you don't know anything..." Ren climbed the porch, now standing right behind Kyo's broad back. "...anything about yourself." Kyo then glanced at the older woman, whose smirk was so evident. She leaned closer to his right shoulder and whispered to his ear, "You're the lonely boy who was shunned by your own family, this family." Kyo twitched. His eyes widened. "You're the lonely boy who they claimed a murderer." Now Kyo turned his head to face her. His face was unreadable as he stuttered, "W-What?"

Ren smirk widened as she walked towards him, who backed away. Ren cornered Kyo until his back hit his bed, which Kyo clumsily sat on. Now she had his full attention. "You don't know do you, dear?" She said slowly. She stroked his face lovingly, "Oh, you poor, poor boy. They hid this from you, didn't they?"

"Hid what? What do you mean by murderer?! W-What are you ta--"

"Do you know about your mother, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo stayed quiet for a moment. "She died, they told me she died!"

"Do you know how she died, dear?" Ren stroked his lips with her thumb. Kyo slowly shook his head. His eyes never left Ren's face. Ren leaned closer to his face, and said with a sympathetic expression on her face. "She was murdered." Kyo's heart thumped madly; his breathing shortened and hard. "W-Who—"

"It was you," she said, "you are the one who killed your mother...Kyo-kun"

Kyo's eyes wide, his mouth agape. He felt as if he was electrified. He felt goose bumps all over his back and neck. _I-I can't have...I wouldn't have...I didn't..._ He then bowed his head. "I-I killed...my mother?" He asked quietly under his breath. Ren pulled his chin up and continue stroking it lightly, "it's okay dearest, I'm here with you." She put his head on her chest and stroked his fine orange hair. "I'll always be here with you..."

_And I won't ever let you go..._ She smirked.

***

"So you mean to say," Yuki said as he munched his biscuit, "that the person who hit Kyo was a Sohma?"

"Or, maybe someone who's working for a Sohma," Kakeru nodded his head as he too, chewed his biscuit absent-mindedly.

"And you get this information from...where exactly?" Yuki stared at his best friend with his eyebrows deep under his bangs.

"A hunch."

"A hunch?" Kakeru nodded confidently. Yuki sighed. "Ah Kakeru, we cannot just assume someone do these things because of _hunch._ We cannot accuse someone to court just because of hunches, for goodness sake! And what exactly makes you think that it's a Sohma who did those things? That guy might be some, some bystanders or something. Or maybe he isn't even a he! Maybe it was a woman who did this!"

"Or maybe even a heshe!" Kakeru said brightly.

"Yes!" Yuki said, triumph. "That's what I me—" Yuki's face then turned gloom. Kakeru smirked...well, he was; he sure wasn't anymore since Yuki gave him a fit, hard and rightful punch on the head.

"Ehem, okay maybe not a heshe..." Kakeru muttered under his breath as Yuki glared at him. "Well, back to business. Okay, let just _assume_ that the person is a _guy,_" he emphasised,_ "_and a Sohma."

"Why a Sohma?"

"Okay first of all, you told me that the Orange Stud have some personal problems with your family right?

"Had some personal problems, yeah," Yuki corrected him.

"All right, whatever. And you're a Sohma so that makes your family a Sohma too. Now, from what I can conclude, I—"

"Conclude? We just started investigating this and you have already concluded?" Yuki blinked.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Now shut up and listen won't you," Kakeru said as he shoved the blackmail letter onto Yuki's face. "For one, like I said, like _you_ said, that Kyo had problems with your family before, right?" Yuki nodded. "And this letter," he waved the letter leisurely, "was sent to your family head, right?" Yuki nodded again. "So, not everyone can get inside your family's main house that easily just to send letters like this—"

"What's the use of postmen Kakeru?" Yuki took the letter from his hand. "This letter was sent by mail, not by hand."

"Still, just think. Does your cousin ever have any brawl with anyone at school or some other place before? Well, with anyone except you that is," Yuki growled at this; "Does he?"

Yuki shook. "Not that I heard of."

"And you told me he had problems with his dad?"

"He still has...They're still not in a...uh...good relationship right now."

"Why's that? I mean, what happen between them anyway?"

Yuki shifted in his seat. "It's...complicated. And the one who knows best about this is him. And he, as we very well know, is not in a condition to tell us anything." Kakeru nodded, frowning a little. Yuki was a little surprised. He'd never seen Kakeru this serious before and now, there he is, sitting with his brows knitted together, and his chin in his hand; his dark eyes never leave the sheet of paper in front of him.

After a few minutes Kakeru looked up at him, with the seriousness in his eyes. "We need help with this."

"You figure that much?" Yuki smirked.

"Well, I thought we could do this. You know, like detective thingy we used to do at school!" Kakeru beamed.

"We never did any detective thingy at school! Don't talk nonsense, you baka!" Kakeru pouted; then a silence.

"Now what?"

Yuki stared at his friend for a few moments. He then turned his gazed at the letter and picked it up. "We have to find this guy," Yuki's eyes darkened. Kakeru's eyes widened as he looked at his mate. The atmosphere around the smaller man gloomed a darker shade of violet. "Whatever happens, we'll find him. He'll pay for what he did to my cousin." Yuki crumpled the letter firmly in his fist.

And Kakeru shuddered. "Yun-yun..."

***

Kazuma sat silently as he stared directly at the garden. He sat there for God knows how long, remembering vividly the conversations he had almost three hours ago. A spiteful conversation he ever had in his life.

"_You raised that monster! You'll regret it!"_

Kazuma shut his eyes slightly and frowned. _"That boy was supposed to die! And don't you dare tell him anything about things he doesn't need to know! I'd prefer him not knowing me or my family, ever!"_

His brows almost knitted together in the middle as his frown deepened. He knew now, as he always does, the main cause of all this. And Kyo, the boy needs to know, need to remember, everything that happened before the accident, and everyone around him. Kazuma opened his eyes slowly. His face sullen, his lips formed a thin line. At that exact time, Kunimitsu walked into the room.

"You call for me, Kazuma-san?"

Kazuma was silent for a moment before humming his answer. He turned his head and glanced at the young man behind him. "Kunimitsu," Kazuma started, "I know it is unwise of me to drag you into the Sohma family matters, but you're one of those very few people I trust." Kunimitsu was taken aback at this statement, but remained quiet as he listens closely to Kazuma as the older man continued. "And I trust that you would serve me well, as you always do. If it not much of a burden to you, I wish to ask you...a favour..." Kazuma calmly said.

Kunimitsu nodded. "Of course Kazuma-san, please...ask me anything. I'll try my best to accomplish it for you." He bowed.

Kazuma exhaled a deep sigh and turned around to face the younger male. "I want you to protect my son when I'm away."

"You're going somewhere?"

"Yes," the older man nodded once briefly. "I have an unfinished business to attend to. You may ask Yuki and Hatsuharu to help you out, or maybe Kagura. Kyo wouldn't be an easy task. But whatever you do, keep him safe. His life is what important now." Kunimitsu nodded his head. He had never seen Kazuma this serious before, and truth be said he's having goose bumps at the back of his neck by just seeing Kazuma's angered facial expression. "What about Tohru-san, sir?"

Kazuma looked up to him, apparently thinking. "Yes, protect her as well. Both of them. Inform Shigure and Akito about this matter. If they ask anything, tell them I'll explain everything once my business is done. For now, you, Yuki, Haru and the rest of the Sohmas; protect them both." He stood from his sitting spot. "I must go now. I leave everything to you, until I get back. Can I trust you with that?"

"Of course sir," Kunimitsu nodded hastily and watched silently as Kazuma nodded his head and walked out of the room, leaving him behind.

***

Tohru was walking down the path to Hatori's house, where her love life is currently located. She was pleasantly happy, with a basket full of fruits she brought from Kazuma's place, and was humming. Being a clumsy person she was, Tohru accidentally bumped on a person's back (or maybe front, she didn't exactly paid any attention when she was walking) and stumbled onto the floor. The other person too, fell onto their back with a loud BAM!

"Oh my goodness!!" Tohru quickly raised herself up, "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I'm sorry! Oh dear, are you okay?" She tried to help the person but her hand was slapped away.

"Keep your dirty hands off me!"

Tohru's eyes widened at this as she quickly reacted by pulling her hands away from the person. It appeared that the person she just bumped onto was Kaoru, the main house head servant. "O-oh, I-I am sorry, Kaoru-san! I didn't see you! I'm so—"

"Save your breath. I don't want to talk to parasites like you!" And with that, she shoved Tohru out of her way and left. Tohru merely watched the back of the older woman and bowed. She heaved a deep sigh and continued to walk the other way.

Twenty minutes later Tohru arrived at Hatori's house. She knocked. After several attempt without any response, she let herself in. "P-pardon me...Hatori-san?" she whispered. The house was dead quiet. Feeling a little guilty for entering without permission, she crouched and walked soundlessly towards Kyo's bedroom.

Tohru was so excited to see Kyo that she planned on surprising him as she opened the shoji. But when she was about to opened the shoji she heard whispers and mutterings from inside the room. She stopped walking and stood quietly behind the shoji. The whispers and mutters then lessened after a few minutes. Tohru heard footsteps and waited. Moments later, after she was sure there's nobody's around, she opened the shoji and walked into the room.

She looked everywhere inside the room, but discovered that the only person in the room was Kyo, who was sitting on his bed, looking outside the window. Tohru looked around the room again. "Um, Kyo-kun? Were you talking to someone just now?"

Kyo merely sat there on his bed, unmoving. "Kyo-kun?" Still no response.

Tohru walked towards him, putting the basket on Kyo's bedside table. "Kyo-kun? Are you alright?"

Kyo remained immobile. Then, a few seconds later he turned his head slowly. He then looked up at her; his face expressionless, his cheeks wet and shiny of tears and his eyes, Tohru gasped as she saw that Kyo's eyes were red raw, and lost their shine, lifeless.

"K-Kyo-kun? What happen? Who was here? What did they do to you?"

Kyo bowed his head. "You lied," he whispered. Tohru stared at him, "p-pardon?"

He looked up at her again, staring straight into her eyes, "YOU LIED!!"

And that was all Tohru heard from him before she was shunned out of the room.

**ps: yes, you guys hate me,i know...and i want to apologise to my reviewers for not replying your reviews! i'm a jerk!!! ARGHAAHAHAHAHA!! MAMA, YOU MUST BE DISAPPOINTED FOR HAVING ME AS YOUR DAUGHTER!!! WARGH!! TT_TT -sniff- u guys can review if you want, i won't blame u if you don't (though i really hope you do) just please don't flame me.. i'm not ready for that yet..Y_Y**


	16. Chapter 16 Edited

**edited: there are minor corrections done for this chapter (the grammar still sucks though), and thanks to JoFlower-san who helped and explained to me a few things about step-family/siblings stuff...I'm sorry if there's (there most certainly is!) a confusion going on...Anyway, Kyo is Takuma's half-brother, not stepbrother. And Chie (Kyo's mummy) was Takuma's aunt, not his stepmother; they are, how should i say it?..having a complicated relationship i guess... Oh, and btw, chapter 17 will be updated sometime this week...Forgive me for being sooo damn late on updating! **

**ps: ON HIATUS! NAHHHHH...just kidding...:) ~~pardon my lack of grammar, spelling, vocab (etc..) capability, i'm not english and i certainly do not speak english at home so please be kind and excuse me for this..TT_TT if there any some sort of mistakes, please, by all means, correct me. NO flamings...it would do nobody good you know, but flaming for updating late is...um..~shaking, shaking~ u-unders-standab-b-ble...**

**Disclaimer: FURUBA and KYO is never mine or anybody else's but Takaya sensei-san's...**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun, please open the door! Please—"

Tohru's voice faded immensely as Kyo gripped both ears tightly. His tears flowed as he muttered under his breath. "Lie, you're all liars!" He shook his head.

Tohru knocked the door as hard as she can. "Kyo-kun, please. What's wrong?" Tohru begged, "Who was in there with you just now, Kyo-kun? Tell m—"

"SHUT UP!"

Tohru shut herself as she heard sound of crashing glasses being thrown on the walls and floor. Her trembled lips were shut tight; her tears threatened to fall. She shut her brown eyes tight as she took a deep breath. She then heard sniffing sound from inside the room. _Kyo-kun is crying. Oh, Kyo-kun...What happened?_

"YOU LIED!" Kyo's broken voice echoed throughout the room. "YOU AND THAT DAMN DOCTOR," he took a deep breath, "THAT OLD MAN KAZUMA AND THAT DAMN RAT YUKI! EVERYONE!" Tohru shook. She now had her back against the door. Kyo's voice was incredibly loud enough to shake the door and the walls of the room.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? Why?" Tears then seemed unbearable for Tohru to shed; she let them flow slowly down her cheeks. "Why did you keep it from me? My mother..." There was a thud on the floor; Kyo has fallen on his knees. Despair, disappointment, frustration, anger...all the feelings walled up together in him, and Tohru sensed every single one of them. Tohru's heart breaks, not because of the outburst Kyo threw at her, but the broken voice of a crying, saddened man tore her heart to pieces. Her crying saddened man. _Her_ Kyo.

Kyo gripped his hair tightly, shutting his eyes and ears as he did so. '_Kyo-kun! For you!'_Kyo's eyes opened wide. The image appeared mere seconds in his mind's eyes, and the voice; the voice so lovely crept through his ears. _The girl smiled at him, carrying the almost empty bucket in her hands, 'Kyo-kun, you finished all the cookies already. Was it really that good?'_Kyo shook his head violently. "No...who...w-what?"

Somewhere in his heart breaks; somewhere in his heart, he can feel this girl's love. Her smile was so innocent and pure. He loved it. _I want it,_Kyo thought. _I want to see you smile again...I-I won't...make you cry...not anymore._

'_I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!'_Kyo's whole body shook at the voice. He didn't know who it belongs to. It sounds harsh and hard like a man's, but high pitched and shrilly, as a woman's. "W-who?"

'_You killed me, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!'_Kyo saw hands crept to his chest. Sweat rolled from the side of his temple as he tried to dodge the hands away. "GO- LEAVE ME ALONE!" The hands were still there, reaching for him, strangling him. _'You are a disgrace! You embarrassed everyone; your mother, ME! EVERYONE!'_

'_You should be the one to die! DIE! DIE!'_another voice came from his right. Kyo turned his head towards the voice, but could see nothing.

'_The cage is the only place for you to go! You are a monster, MURDERER—'_Kyo's eyes widened even more._'...many people suffered because of you. I suffered because of you!'_ The images kept flashing by. Kyo's head thumping like mad; hurting him badly. He admitted he's scared to death. The men and women he saw in the images, the hands...none of them are soothing...nothing except for the former young girl. Only her. _Tohru..._

"ARGHHHHH!" _What's wrong with me? W-what is happening to me?_

Tohru's voice was starting to fade, though he could still hear her and her attempt on crushing down the door. "Kyo-kun! KYO!"

He could still hear the yells of threats and shouts of hatred in his head. He felt weak. His head felt like it's about to burst any second. Kyo crept to reach the door he shut, to open it wide once more for the girl he shunned. _Tohru._He tried to stand, but then he fell. His legs felt like lead. He was sweating from head to foot. "T-Toh...ru..." Kyo continue to crawl on the floor for the same door Tohru was knocking. "Tohru," his voice was nothing but a mere whisper. "Tohru...for-"

"KYO-KUN!" Tohru's tears were evident in her voice, and Kyo could hear it clearly.

"—give me..." Kyo's tearful eyes were blinded by the hands he saw earlier. His right hand tried to reach the doors handle, but his whole body protested. He was so weak he could even breathe normally. His breath was hard and painful. _I'm sorry...Tohru._ He realised how hurt Tohru must have felt having to deal with him this whole time, having to deal with her own emotions when he left her all alone. _I'm s-so...sorry...I..._tears fell on the floor as his sight blurred. _I...lo-..._Tohru's voice faded into nothing and his surrounding darkened.

_I...love you...Tohru._

And he fainted.

Takuma wandered off the street. Last night was horrible, and this morning was even more so. His dad was being very brutal, in which case he received a gift from him; a right hook and nice punch on his left cheek. Why did he get the gift you may ask? A simple question requires one simple answer: he only asked his father, "Where are you going, Dad?"... Yeah, one simple everyday question was answered with a punch. What a great morning to start the day. "The God hates me alright..." Takuma mumbled under his breath as he massages his bruising cheek, sighing heavily.

Takuma, being Takuma, walked around the block mumbling stupid things and didn't watch his surroundings. Takuma, yes, he's being Takuma, carelessly walked without even the slightest bother to watch around him, and of course, being Takuma, he'd tend to walked on without noticing anything whilst mumbling ...therefore...

THUMP!

"OW!" Takuma yelped. He is now on the ground rubbing his reddened nose. "What the hell?"

"Opps, sorry," said a voice. It's a guy's. He has jet-black hair and was tall and gangling. "Though I wouldn't say that I 'm wrong in this situation." The voice said again. Takuma looked up and saw two men before him, standing tall and firm, watching him closely on the ground.

"Why wouldn't you?" Takuma rose, still rubbing his nose angrily. "You're the one who ran on me!" First, a good morning punch; now this. The guy who bumped onto him shrugged.

"At least I was looking straight ahead. You didn't," he smirked.

"Argh, screw you. I don't have time to play around and talk. I have enough of a bad day already!" Takuma walked through, pushing both the males aside.

"Hey, now that's just rude!" said the black haired person. "You shouldn't do that to someone older than you, you know! Where the hell is your manners?"

"Kakeru, that's enough. Just let him be," Yuki said softly as he tried to pulled Kakeru back. Kakeru watch Takuma's back as the boy continues walking further away from them. His face calmed slightly. "I must say though, that boy acted a lot like him, don't you think? I kinda miss that stupid attitude of his."

Yuki raised his eyebrows but then he smiled. "Yeah, I miss that part of him too."

"Hey, I thought I saw something peculiar about that boy," Kakeru said loudly. Yuki frowned. _Why does he have to say it out loud?_ Takuma was mere a few metres away from them and he could hear them clearly.

"And now someone's talking right behind my back, aloud at that!" the young Sohma mumbled heatedly. Takuma glanced at his back, walking a little slower.

"Yeah," Kakeru said. He's originally a loud person, so yes; he didn't realise that he actually is very loud at the moment. "I almost mistook him as _him,_you know. He does look a lot like Kyo, except that that kid's smaller. Do you think Kyo has some little brother somewhere that he didn't tell us?"

Takuma's ears perked up at this that he stopped in his tracks.

Yuki shook his head wearily. "Kyo doesn't have any siblings. His mother died when he was four or five, remember?"

"Yeah, I know that. Maybe it's just that he himself didn't know it. You know, maybe his dad had an affair or something...A kid from a mistress and all that, someone like me," Kakeru said, frowning. Yuki sighed and shook his head again. "You Sohmas are complicated. I wouldn't be surprised if something like that happens—WAHH!"

Kakeru's jacket was pulled backwards that his head was now looking at the culprit. "What? You again? Now what have I done, or should I say, NOT done this time, eh?" Kakeru pulled back his jacket from the younger boy's grip. The boy was panting, with an eager look on his face. "What?"

"You," he paused, taking a deep breath. "You said Sohma." Takuma blurted out. Yuki and Kakeru stared at him, perplexed before exchanging weird glances to each other.

"So?" Kakeru folded his arms on his chest. Takuma beamed.

"Do you know them?" he asked eagerly.

Kakeru's left eyebrow shot upwards. "And why would I tell a rude pipsqueak like you, huh?"

Takuma sweats. He then looked on the ground, growling. "Look, I'm sorry about just now, okay? I really had a bad morning today and it keeps getting on and on and on..." He looked up at both of them again, "please, just answer a few questions and then I'll be off."

Kakeru made a face, mocking him. Takuma fumed in anger but held it patiently still. Yuki however, smiled pleasantly at the younger boy. "It's fine, don't mind him, he's always like this." Yuki ignored Kakeru's protests as he tilted his head, looking straight at the boy. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I am a—" he paused, "well, I am related to the Sohmas, but I don't know them. Um...I'm actually looking..." he said slowly, "...for someone..."

"Oh, really? Who is it?" Yuki asked him politely. Kakeru stood by him, listening intently.

"Well, I don't exactly know," he frowned. "I asked a few Sohma friends, but she said she didn't know and is still trying to help...um...her name's Kisa, she has bright hair, bright eyes, pre—"

"You know Kisa?" Now Yuki is the one frowning.

"She's a friend at school. I also know Hiro. That bratty guy...I hate him." Kakeru chuckled hearing this. Yuki nodded. "You know him too?"

"They're my cousins, well, close enough to cousins, I think..." Yuki mumbled.

"Hey, you're a Sohma too?" Yuki nodded his head again. "Yes, my name is Sohma Yuki. This guy over here is my stupid friend, Manabe Kakeru." Kakeru scowled.

"So, you can tell me right? Can you help me find this person? I wanna see him. I actually want to know who he is..." Takuma's face enlightened with happiness which both Kakeru and Yuki never thought they'd see coming out from a boy's face.

Yuki and Kakeru were amazed by the boy sudden change of mood. "Okay," Yuki said slowly. "I'll try to help you the best way I can, though I think I have the right to know who I'm helping at the moment." Yuki stared at the flushed boy. Takuma stuttered at he looked directly into Yuki's silver eyes. He gulped. Takuma knew Yuki is kind in every way, but he also admit that this person is very intimidating and powerful, even for someone who looked so feminine.

"I-I am Takuma. My name is Sohma Takuma." He stared at the floor as he said this. Yuki was taken aback at this.

"So, you're a Sohma too, huh?" asked the former rat, smiling. Takuma nodded. "I'm, uh...I'm looking for someone from the Sohma family. He didn't know about me though, and I must be honest with you guys. I didn't even know this person's name. I know it's stupid trying to find someone without knowing anything about them but I'm desperate." He said all this in one breath, lucky for him, both Yuki and Kakeru caught every word.

"Well, it is hard to find someone without any clue of who that person is," Kakeru said.

"I have very minor details of him. I don't know whether it'd be helpful enough." Kakeru gestured for him to continue. "I'm looking for my brother. He's older than me by four years. About his looks and appearance, I don't have any information on that. B-but I know that he's tall and pretty looking, because I was told the Sohmas tend to be that way," Kakeru smirked at Yuki, who frowned.

Kakeru stood thinking for a while. "Like you said, the Sohmas have pretty faces," he coughed, "Yuki." And he cleared his throat. Yuki's face burned. "Ehem, well, since that fact is very well known, I'm sure you understand the possibility of finding your brother is going to be pretty much slim, don't you think?" Takuma nodded his head.

"We need more information on this matter, because you see, the Sohma family consists of a very large bunch of people. I'm sure you're aware of this," said the silver purple haired young man.

The three of them stood quiet, apparently thinking. At long last Takuma spoke, "do you know anyone by the name Sohma Chie?"

Yuki's eyes widened. He exchanged glances with Kakeru. "What about Sohma Chie?" Yuki asked slowly.

"Well, she's..um...well, she's..." Takuma hesitated, uncomfortable. Yuki stared at the younger boy before him, waiting for his answer. "She's...a family member."

"And?" Yuki urged him to continue. He had a feeling that this boy knew something they didn't.

Takuma shook and stuttered again. "S-she's...she's...my aunt."

"Your aunt?" Kakeru repeated him. After a moment he asked Takuma, "how old are you?"

"Seventeen...why?"

"That's makes this guy twenty-one or something..." he counted out his fingers. "...our age..." he said to Yuki. Yuki then walked closer to Takuma, making him shuddered.

"I need you to tell me exactly who are you looking for Takuma-kun."

Yuki's eyes seemed like they're penetrating the insides of Takuma, scanning him inside out. Takuma stuttered again as he tries to speak. "I-I...I am looking for...um..."

"Tell me, Takuma-kun, and I'll help you find this person."

"I..." Takuma glanced at the beautiful yet scary boy, he bowed his head, hiding his eyes under his bangs, "I'm looking for my older half-brother. Sohma Chie was his mother, my aunt." The boy's body shook as he told Yuki this.

Yuki stared at the boy. _I know now, who's responsible for all of this._Yuki closed his eyes and opened them a few moments later. "I know who you're looking for," Takuma looked back up. Yuki then brought his face closer to the boy's, "but I need your help on something in return."

Yuki's eyes penetrated him again and again that Takuma had no choice but to nod his head. "Come, I'll show you that person. Kakeru, are you coming?" Kakeru, who was standing at the side watching the other two, smirked. "If that is what you wish, your highness..." He then followed.

_I'll get you for this._Yuki formed a tight fist, ready to kill any moment; his eyes were murderous enough to spark out lasers out of them. _I'll definitely get you for this!_

_SOHMA ARASHI!_

**ps: thanks very much for reading...i really do hope you all leave a review, though i do understand that sometimes, people just won't do it...-_-.. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket! TT^TT ~sad but true..**

**ps: I'm sorry for being a dork for not updating like...FOREVER! okay, this chapter is still suck in grammar.. I'm really sorry..Oh and forgive me for being rude for not replying your reviews! I'm sorry! ~Ristu has possess me... Oh, and I want to thank JoFlower-san for explaining to me about step-families/siblings...and i already edited chapter 16..see author note on chapter 16 please..^^**

**and thanks so much FadingNoctis-san for being very loyal to this story! She has been hinting many, many times to make me update this story! I'm very honoured to have you as one of my very valuable readers! 3**

**The Reason I Love You**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Yuki stood by the doorway leading to the living room with his eyes shut, apparently thinking. Kakeru sat few footsteps away from him, occasionally throwing glances at the silver-hair. Another male was also sitting nearby, crouching beside Kakeru. About an hour ago Yuki brought both of them to the main house, both Kakeru and Takuma, to see Kyo. Just as soon as they arrived there, Hatori rushed pass them to the former cat's room. A few minutes later, they learned about Kyo's outburst a few hours before their arrival, and Kyo's encounter with some mysterious person beforehand. Its lucky Yuki came back to the main house. Tohru had been standing in front of Kyo's room knocking the door for nearly two hours, until Hatori came running to help the poor girl though Hatori's arrival isn't really helping, since Yuki was the one who broke the said door in the end.

Takuma had his first glance at his brother for the first time, though all he saw was a mess of fine orange hair and who, at the time, sprawled face down on the floor. They hurriedly picked him up and laid him on the bed and Hatori quickly check on him, ensuring that he's okay. The young boy turned around to see his brother's fiancée's glistening features. Her hair was undone; her face was shining with tears. Her body was shaking violently. At that time, no one seemed to notice him, an outsider standing in the same room. All attention was at Kyo. Takuma saw his brother's face clearly this time, inwardly admitted that both of them really resembled each other. The only differences were the orange hair, Kyo's more slanted eyes, the darker shade of skin, the shape of the lips and their heights.

Hatori rushed them all outside except for the young woman. A moment waiting, Hatori and Tohru emerged from the room and they all walked to the living room. Takuma was nervous. He was surrounded by the people he hardly knew anything of, and now on his way to their living room too. Sooner or later one of them is going to start asking about him. _What the hell am I suppose to say? _Takuma yelled in his head. _Hi! I'm Takuma, and I'm that guy who- fell- off- his- bed's lil' bro! And yeah, you're my soon-to-be big sis, lady! _Takuma shook his head. He's sweating and shaking. _GOD! I'm such an ASS! What am I going to do?_

000

Smoke loomed around the room, initiated from sullen looking lips of a man in his early forties. Sohma Arashi puffed the white-gray smoke out of his mouth as he exhaled. He was relaxing to say the least, on his favourite armchair. He turned his gaze towards the sliding doors, where all the beautiful trees and flowers his maid had planted, and wondered whether his life was ever as beautiful as the plants. _No, of course not._ He told himself. _It never was..._

Arashi closed his eyes. Thinking. Remembering that years ago, in this very room where he sat relaxing peacefully was the same place he first thought he found happiness. His first day of marriage life with his beautiful wife, Chie was a lifetime dream of his. He first met Chie when they were both in college. Both of them were so young, and Arashi admitted, he was way more passionate and kind-hearted when he was younger. Arashi was a kind man, though a little pompous for being a rich Sohma. Chie was soft-spoken, and was a very pretty woman. Both of them were meant for each other, as what their family and friends often told them, and their marriage was blessed by both sides of the family.

Arashi had never met the former Sohma head before, until the day of his marriage. The Sohma head was young and fragile and very sickly. He wondered why and how this man could be the leader of such a huge family. The head also recently married and had a son, though at his wedding, Sohma Akira didn't bring his child along. He felt blessed though, with the arrival of the Sohma head himself at his wedding, because it was unusual for the Sohma leader to participate in an inferior's ceremonial event.

After almost three years of their wedding, three very happy years, Arashi and Chie were both in their heavenly life. They were both young, romantic and everything was perfect. Even though they still couldn't conceive a child for a while, nothing seemed to flaw their happiness and Arashi was more than happy when Chie told him she was pregnant. He's going to be a father! If only it wasn't so childish to hop all around the place, he would have done so. For months had he been loving to his wife, and proud to tell everyone of their happy news. Yes, he's a proud man, who's very proud of his unborn baby. He told everyone who would listen of who his offspring would become and when he learned that it was a boy, he was overjoyed! He always wanted a son as his first child.

Until that fateful day, on the chill and wet early January evening, when Chie was busy cooking their supper, she suddenly screamed. Arashi rushed over to her from the living room and found that she was already on the floor and there was water everywhere. He panicked; her water broke but she's only in her seventh month! He had once heard his parents talking about the curse which hindered his family for generations. He was so young when he first heard it and never did once he believed in such preposterous superstition. Though then, '_this can't be happening!' _was all he remembered reciting in his head all the while he waited at the operating room when Chie was sent into labour.

He heard the cries of his child and saw him for the first time. He was half happy, half miserable. Half wanting his child and half of him just wanted Chie to kill it. He didn't know why, but he felt betrayed, frightened and ashamed when he first saw his son transformed into a hideous creature in Chie's arms. Chie screamed, along with all the nurses. All the doctors cringed and fled, some throw up because of the stench smell the baby let out; all except one male doctor, the one who delivered the child with his bare hands. He stood still, watching the chaotic event happening all around him, as if he was in some other world. Chie threw her deformed son away from herself until the doctor came and took the baby in his hands once more. There was a faint sound as Arashi's son turned once more, this time as a human child with orange hair and beautiful red eyes. He was so small. The baby cried. Chie was suffering, she screamed, gripping her hair. The nurses tried to calm her. Arashi stood frigid, staring at the man opposite him whom he saw putting on a bracelet around his son's tiny left wrist.

The doctor, who was also a Sohma, looked at him straight in the eye. _"This thing _(the bracelet) _will prevent him from turning into his true form...if you want nothing like what happened just now to repeat again, never let it slip off his wrist." _was all he said before he left, bringing the baby with him for cleaning.

Arashi turned to his wife; she was miserable. She cried as she looked at him. Her eyes plead him to forgive her, but no, his heart was crushed. _What monster does she give birth to? Who does she think she is, giving him a beast instead of a son? How dare she shame me with this filth? _His eyes stared angrily and mercilessly at his wife. His proud shattered, tainted and disgusted. All the love, all passion he held for her gone in an instant. All that's left for her was hatred. And the child, the child is a beast and not his. He refused to claim that that child was the son he's so willingly love and care. _No, _he said to himself. _That beast is no child of mine!_ He left the room and his wife, leaving her moaning alone, begging for him to return to her. But there's no longer comfort or love for her in his darkening heart. Not anymore.

Arashi opened his eyes slowly. His eyes wandered around the living room. _If only _he _wasn't born a monster...if only she didn't give birth to him...everything will still be like how it used to be. _He covered his face with his hands. _He ruined everything! _

He was so deep in thought that he almost jump in his seat as he heard the loud knock on the door, banging the house. Arashi growled. His maid hurriedly opens the door and let the person in. A man in his thirties came in, with a determined look on his face. Arashi looked at him for a few seconds before started, "I expect news from you for your intrusion. Your coming here is very unusual."

The younger man nodded. "Yes," he said. "I have news; and a rather anticipated one too." He smirked.

Arashi hated that petty smirk of his that he growled again. "What is it?" He said harshly.

The man's smirk widened. "That boy," he said slowly, "is 'waking up'." Arashi sat straight on his armchair, his eyes widened, frowning. "That boy remembers..." he paused, "...everything."

Arashi jumped off his chair, grabbing the young man's collar in his fists. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" he yelled. The other man was smiling completely now. "That's what I heard, and that is what I'm telling you." He freed himself off the older man's grip.

"Your son remembers...How and why, I do not know. I'm merely relaying the news to you. You are in trouble now aren't you, Arashi-san?" He said as he looked into Arashi's pale face. "Though for the time being, he's unconscious again. You're very lucky." Arashi stared at him. "What do you suppose you should do this time? Run away? Or _kill_ him again?"

Arashi gawped at him. "I-I don't know..." The young man slowly came to him, whispering, "Tell me what you want to do, I'll do it for you...If kill him is what you want, then permit me to do it for you. Though, of course, you know the price. If not, you know the consequences...don't you?"

Arashi was shaking and sweating. He couldn't think anything anymore. He nodded, agreed. And the man smirked again. "I know just the thing to do..."

000

Just as Takuma feared, he's now bombarded by the Sohmas oncoming and non-stop questions. He was sweating furiously and one particular person seemed to be enjoying the moment, one with sly features and black hair whose name was Shigure. Earlier on the doctor called the Sohma leader, who, Takuma learned, was married to this guy. Twenty minutes after the call Sohma Akito and her husband arrived at Hatori's house. After a while, they didn't seem to mind about him being there; after all, Kakeru was there too, and he was not family, but that Kakeru guy was one hell of a talker compared to him, and he already knew them all.

Tohru and Hatori told them all everything. After some time they sat thinking there in the room and did nothing and Takuma was thankful that not one of them was paying any attention to his existence, until one question, no scratch that, one statement made the whole room quiet in wonder: "You looked a lot like him, my dear boy."

Takuma, who had his head hung low, looked up at the speaker. Sohma Shigure's smile was torturous. His stares penetrated the young boy who was starting to sweat again. Shigure smile as if knowing and he let out a bark-like laugh. Hatori was now staring at the boy, apparently having the same idea, though he did not say it out loud. Tohru gazed him as she tilted her head, her face was unreadable.

"Just for a bit, I thought Kyo was sitting here with us," Shigure beamed. He then leaned closer to Takuma's frightened face, "but now that I have a closer look at you, your eyes are not red. Well, brownish though, but not red." He leaned back to his original position, scratching the back of his neck as he sighed, "I guess I miss him, I'm seeing him everywhere!" He chuckled. Takuma bowed his head again.

Yuki watched the boy, concerned. He knew that Takuma had very little confidence and uncomfortable especially surrounded by older people he barely know, and with the presence of the Sohma head herself, too. This boy, he knew, was not Kakeru (whose confidence mirrored his loud brother so much that sometimes he couldn't stand it), and to be caught in his families' oddities would be a huge blow for an outsider, even though they shared the same surname. Yuki sipped the tea Hatori's housemaid made for them. _This boy may look like him_, Yuki thought, _but he is not the same person. _Yuki glanced at the said boy, _at least this boy is polite enough, very unlike his dear brother..._Yuki smirked.

Shigure (and Kakeru, who did it for self-entertaining) was asking Takuma questions, which the boy stutteringly answered. Yuki thought, he might just let them be, maybe Takuma might slip of something that might be useful to them, until Shigure pop the question that left Takuma speechless.

"Takuma-kun, why exactly are you here for?" Shigure asked tactlessly. "If you're not someone Kyo know then I'm sure you wouldn't likely to be here. Or are you a Sohma too? It's very unusual for an outsider to be in any of the main Sohma houses, except for Kakeru-kun of course. He knows no bound, this boy." Kakeru laughed heartily and nodded his head, agreeing to everything Shigure said.

Takuma sat there stunned. Yuki saw Hatori sighed at Shigure's straightforwardness. Akito let out an exhausted sigh herself, as she rolled her eyes at her husband. Tohru merely hear the other people talk. She hadn't been talking since she told the group the about Kyo's tantrums. Takuma doubt that she's even listening to them talking in the first place, since she often glanced at the wall on her right, wishing that she was in Kyo's room beside his bed, tending to him; or stared outside the shoji with empty eyes. At last Yuki figured that he should say something, for Takuma's sake.

"He's one of Shihan's new students, Shigure," Yuki calmly lied, as he continued sipping his tea. "I was the one training him when Shihan or Kyo's unavailable. We were having a walk just now and thought that I should bring him here, to see Kyo. It wouldn't hurt to bring him to visit one of his instructors now is it, especially since he is sick."

Shigure smile as he nodded. "Of course not, that would be impolite. It's just that it's a bit weird, that's all. After all this time..." He left his sentence laid hanging. They knew what he was trying to say, and none of them want to finish it for him. They all know, they understand. Apart from Tohru, Kakeru, occasionally accompanied by his girlfriend Komaki, Arisa, Hanajima and Kunimitsu, every other visitor Kyo usually have would be a Sohma and, for being an outcast and antisocial for so long that he had had very few friends who actually knew he was bedridden; he's only visited regularly by Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Kazuma and Hatori. Another reason would be to keep him away from his own father's clutches whom Akito warned not to step a foot near Kyo.

One of Hatori's maids came into the room, bringing them news of Kunimitsu's arrival. Hatori bid her to welcome the man as usual and not too long after that Kunimitsu stepped into the living room. His face glum, and a very un-Kunimitsu like frown plastered on his face as he told them about Kazuma's warning. Akito and all the men stared at Kunimitsu who sat before them. Tohru had her head bowed, not wanting them to see her already bloodshot eyes.

As Kunimitsu and the rest sat in the living room discussing about Kyo, Kunimitsu was taken aback at the red-head's reaction towards Tohru and shot her a worried and sympathetic glance. Takuma turned to her too; feeling sorry for her he dragged himself closer to the distress young woman.

"I'm sorry," he started, as Tohru shot her head up to meet his gaze. If only the eyes that stared at her were red, and the boy before her was Kyo, she would have jump on him. But this boy was not Kyo, however vivid their resemblance may be. She has to control herself. "I...I hope everything will turn out okay, for both of you." Takuma's face was red as he spoke but the colour drained a little as Tohru smiled at him.

"Thank you, Takuma-san." Tohru held the young boy's hand in hers as she sighed. "Thank you..."

They were still discussing about Kazuma's warning when suddenly they heard cloud crashing sound coming from the next room. Sounds of metals and heavy burden hit the floor. They all jump in their seats and the men were already all up on their feet. The living room was then suddenly covered with white fumes and all of them started having a coughing fit. Yuki ran to the shoji and opened them, only to get more white smoke-like gas on his face. He fell to his side, coughing. Hatori ran to him, but later on, he too, fell onto the floor. Akito yelled at the top of her lungs calling the maids, but none of them came. They already fainted even before the crashing sound occurred. Kunimitsu, who was covering his nose and mouth bid them all to do them same, but it was too late. Shigure and Akito were already unconscious, and Yuki was too weak to move. Takuma tried to stand as Kakeru weakly dragged him out of the room, but then later there was a heap of thud heard; Kakeru fainted and Takuma's eyes lulled back as he shut his eyes. Tohru was already at the doorway with Kunimitsu, calling Yuki's name, but no answer came. Kunimitsu, though weak, pulled Tohru's arm. They were already at the hallway when Tohru fell, and Kunimitsu can stand no longer as he too, fell onto the floor beside her.

A few hours later, as they weakly open their eyes, they realised that they were all laid on comfortable futons, but now at a different location. Yuki opened his eyes only to see Hatsuharu stared back down at him. He lifted himself off the futon, looking around. Hatori was already awake, so did Shigure and Kunimitsu, though Akito, Tohru, Kakeru and Takuma still lay unconscious on the futons.

"What happened," Yuki murmured before coughing. Haru laid him once more on the futon, ignoring his weak protests.

"Hiro and Kisa came to Hatori's place only to find you guys on the floor, unconscious," said Haru meekly. "They called me and we brought you all here to my place. The maids told me there was gas all over the place, which must have been the cause for all this."

Yuki nodded. "I don't know what gas it was, but it surely bad for your lungs." He smiled. Haru however, did not smile back. Yuki thought he saw anger in the domino-haired man's eyes. Black Haru was on his way out of his cage, though the container was trying hard on pulling him back. Yuki cautiously asked, "Haru, is everything alright?"

Haru let his gaze fell onto Yuki's beautiful yet weak face before turning his head to the others. "I'm afraid not." He said slowly. Yuki raised himself off the futon once more, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Haru..."

"Did you not notice we are one person short, Yuki?" Haru said as he tried to contain his anger. Yuki frowned. He looked around him. Rin was busy tending Tohru, Akito and the boys with Kisa, and Hiro was holding emergency kits in his arms. Hatori and Shigure were both trying to recover from the dizziness, as they and Kunimitsu all bore the same expression: regret. Then it ticked. Yuki looked desperately around the room, but everywhere he looked, he couldn't see any red-headed boy laying on the floor or standing or simply existing in the room with them.

"Haru, where is he? Where's Kyo?" Yuki search in Haru's pallid face for any sign of joke. _Surely he must have been hiding him, isn't he?_ thought Yuki, hopeful. _Surely Kyo is with us in this place, this room. Kyo is here with us, isn't he? He was already unconscious before us all did. He was in his bed, sleeping! Haru must have brought him here too, didn't he? _Yuki stared at the former cow, "Haru..." he said slowly.

"He's gone, Yuki. Somebody took him away! I couldn't find him anywhere! His room was crashed, everything was upside down! There was blood on the floor and walls, everywhere!" Haru loudly said as he pummelled his fists on the tatami floor. "Kyo's gone!"

**ps: what happen to kyo? i wonder? is he hurt...or dead?  
**** stay tuned for chapter 18 of TRILY! **

**it's gonna take me much longer time to update, so i apologise in advance...anyway, review babes! thx for reading! XD**


End file.
